Comforter In Charge
by Karren
Summary: Ranger is sent on a bad mission and to set his mind at peace before he leaves he calls on and asks Lester to watch over the family and Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich but boy I wish I did lol. This Story is dedicated to my little girl Sadie cat and hope it will help me in my grief.

(Lester's Pov)

Getting a phone call at three A.M is not a good thing and in our line of work a phone call period is never really a good thing. When I got said call, I wasn't given any details on what had disturbed the force, so my mind was coming up with all kinds of possibilities. Was there a break in on one of our accounts? Id so why wasn't the night shift handling it, it was what Ranger had trained and pays them for. Was there a fire, or one of our FTA's rearing their ugly heads that needed to be taken out? Or was it worse, was it Stephanie? With that thought I double time it downstairs where my presence was requested. When I walked into Ranger's office, I looked around doing a double take, the room was empty with only a desk lamp on and Ranger standing there dressed in his Ranger's uniform.

"You were called?" I asked him and he nodded

"When?"

"An hour" he said

"You told Stephanie?" I asked knowing how much she hated him going in the wind. She took it all in stride and accepted it but with them being closer now more than ever she worried and was scared for him even though she was trying to be brave in front of us, but we all knew.

"Not yet" he said "there is something I need to do before doing that" he told me taking out a paper I knew very well. Ranger studied it for a moment and then handed it over to me to read.

"Shit" I said reading the order "this is a fucking suicide mission. They're expecting you to be; no they're sending you to be kil…" I was saying but he stopped me

"I know and that's why I've called you. I need you to watch over Stephanie. You are an extension of me since being my family but I also know you love her. I need to know before I go that she will be taken care of and comforted when it all goes down" he told me

"Of course, you know we all love her to death and would do anything for her"

"No I need YOU to promise me that YOU will personally see to it all her needs big or small are met. You'll be there for her"

"Yes I will" I promised "you gonna tell her about this?" I asked holding up the paper that was guaranteeing the death of my boss, my friend, my cousin.

"You know I can't tell her the details, it's classified. I shouldn't have shown you but I needed you to know the severity of the issue and set my mind at peace concerning her"

"Understood" I gave, my own military training coming out

Ranger came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Take care of her and the family"

"You got it but this is unfair just when things were getting closer for you and Steph…" I said thinking of her

"It's what I do, I can't change it, and you know that"

"I know but this" I said pointing to the paper "is just not right"

We stared at each other in the eyes and then my cousin went over to the leather couch he had in his office and picked up his duffel that I had failed to notice. When he walked out of his office, he never looked back accepting the fact that this was probably the last time he'd walk these halls. As he went over to the elevator the full impact hit me on what I'd just learned and what he'd asked of me, when the doors opened, I called out to him.

"SIR" Ranger looked back at me and I raised my hand in salute to him. Ranger raised his hand and saluted me back. God please bring him back I prayed knowing it was very unlikely.

(Ranger's Pov)

When the elevator doors slid around me, I laid my head back onto the wall to collect my thoughts. I had just told my cousin what lay in wait for me and like I knew he would, he promised that my affairs here would be handled. I just hope Lester understands what I mean when I asked him to look after Steph.

Getting into my car the one Steph loves so much, I picture her snuggling down into the seat and falling asleep. I hated when she would do that because I couldn't indulge in one of my fantasies which was to watch her sleep. Pulling out of the underground garage, I stopped in front of my building just looking over it and contemplating the empire that I'd built. Making my peace with that, I went to do the hardest thing that I needed to do.

Pulling into the parking lot where Steph lived, I shut down the car, and sat there thinking over meeting Stephanie, training her and teaching her, helping her, protecting her, and finally against what I tried to do since my life wasn't mine to live, I loved her. She just had something about her that drew me in a captured me. I could have had any woman I wanted in the world but all I kept thinking of was the wild curly haired brunette that thought of me as Batman.

Getting out of my car since my time was limited; I made my way into her building. I loved doing this and had always came over and watched her sleep, she calmed me when the monsters in my head wouldn't leave me alone, but tonight I wished I was somewhere anywhere than walking into her dark apartment tonight.

Closing the door behind me the only sound that could be heard was the spinning of Rex running on his wheel. I grinned at the thought of how much Steph loved that little rodent. Moving swiftly to her bedroom door, I laid my head to the door just absorbing the energy that it held. Opening the door, I saw her laying asleep all bundled under her covers, sitting down on the side of her bed; I stroked the side of her face.

"Babe" I said whispering into her ear inhaling the scent of her hair. I loved to tangle my fingers in to her wild curls.

"Babe" I called again skimming my lips over her cheek "Stephanie I need you to wake up for me… Please" I said using her favorite word

"Ranger?" she asked squinting her eyes as they opened "What's going on, what time is it?"

"Going on four"

"Somebody better be dead" she said pulling the covers over her head. Oh how right she was and she didn't even know it.

"Babe come on I need to talk to you and I don't have much time left"

"We have to now?" she asked

"Afraid so"

Stephanie pulled the covers down over her head and sat up in bed, turning to her side she reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. Coming back over she turned her attention to me and finally looked and saw me.

"You're leaving" she said her eyes looking me over

"Yes" I told her having a sinking feeling inside of me because I knew what her next question would be.

"How long?"

I let out a breath and picked up her hand that was resting on her quilt. I held her knuckles up to my mouth and kissed them. I didn't want to answer her question and I guess I was being a coward but how would you tell the one you love that you were going to serve your country and that you probably wouldn't return? Kissing her hand some more the picture flashed in my mind of her hands being bruised and cut open when she escaped that carpet guys goons who took her and put her into that old warehouse.

"Ranger" she said wanting and waiting for me to answer her but instead of answering her I pressed my mouth to hers and kissed her thoroughly, what happened next wasn't in my plan to say good bye to her but as I started I just couldn't go away and not of hand one more night with her. Laying her back I made love to her, it wasn't as long as I would have liked, but it would have to do and it got my point across that I'd hoped.

"Babe I have to go" I told her kissing her softly

Getting out of bed and pulling my pants back up, Stephanie's voice cut through my thoughts "How long are you going to be gone for?"

Hanging my head, I turned back and faced her. Stephanie asked me again and I just was silent, I couldn't form the words to tell her.

"Why won't you answer me and tell me?" she asked coming to stand in front of me " you always tell me a couple of weeks to a month, what's going on?" she asked looking into my eyes

"Ranger?"

"I don't know Babe"

"You will come back right?"

"Yes" I told her but I knew it wouldn't probably be the way she was thinking

Stephanie studied me for a moment, I could see it in her eyes that she knew something was different this time, but she just stopped asking and trusted in my ability from the past to come back to her.

"I love you" I told her with one last kiss "Call Lester" I told her

Her eyes widen at my proclamation to her but she just nodded her head "K" she said as I walked to her door. Looking back at her one last time, I smiled at her and said…

"Babe"


	2. Chapter 2

(Stephanie's Pov)

After Ranger left, I sat back down on my bed and thought about everything we had done and everything he had said. Why did he come over and tell me that he was going in the wind? Most times I would find out when I asked Tank or one of his men and they would tell me then. There has been a few times though he has told me but this time it was different, he made sure I knew he was leaving, he also told me that he loved me which was something I always thought but we never said it or confirmed it, and we made love. Ranger and I have grown a lot closer over the last few months and even thought the heat and passion was there, we had not graced each other's beds. No, something was wrong and different about it this time, he was acting different almost sad like and Ranger is never sad.

"Call Lester" I remembered him saying and looked over at my bedside clock

"Its five a.m. Les and the others should be up and coming up to the command floor" I said thinking instead of calling him that I'd just get dressed and go over to RangeMan and talk to him and see if he could explain why Ranger was acting so weird.

Grabbing some jeans and a sweat shirt, I brushed my newly sexed hair into a pony tail and ran out of my apartment to my car. Starting up my not so bad car, I backed out of my spot and headed for the building that still gave me butterflies and scared me to death too.

"Hey is Lester mobile and up on five?" I asked Woody as I parked and got out of my car

"Yea he's up there, I saw him as I came down"

"Thanks" I said jogging over to the elevator

(Lester's Pov)

Ever since Ranger told me about his next mission one that guaranteed his demise, I couldn't think, so after keeping my salute until the elevator swallowed him I turned and pitched a fit. I lost it, I was angry that our government could just with a snap of their fingers make you disappear and probably not even care that you'd made a successful career for yourself, had a family that would mourn you for the rest of their lives, and shatter a woman's heart that loves you, sees you as a superhero, and was getting closer and closer to finally landing her Batman. I fell back into my cousin's leather chair after I destroyed his office and Tank was called to get me back into order.

"Man you got to pull yourself together" he said and when I looked up at him I knew that he knew

"You know?" I asked him

"Yes he told me earlier because he needed me to take over the company. I also know he wants you to watch over Stephanie. We all will but as his last request he wants you specifically"

"God how am I going to do this? How do I call and tell my Aunt and Uncle that their son just went off into battle and he isn't going to come home? How do I tell Steph?"

"You don't"

"What?" I asked knowing Ranger asked me to take care of the family and of Stephanie

"You don't tell your family anything, you let our government call them or send someone over to them and tell them when it happens. You're job is to be the comforter and the strong man to fall back on and be there for them"

"Fuck Tank he was so close to having everything he ever wanted, why now?"

"Because he is the best and they know he will get the job done. He wanted thins, he signed up for this" he reminded me and I knew it was true. Me, Tank, and half of RangeMan had signed those exact papers ourselves, but I doubt even though death was always close by on the missions he would voluntarily choose this path now.

"Uhhh Stephanie is on her way up" Cal said interrupting our little counseling session

"Damn" I said knowing Ranger was on his was over to see her and knew that he must have talked to her by now. That's the only reason for her to be up around five in the morning; Steph loved her sleep and never wanted to be disturbed.

"Do what Ranger asked you to do" Tank said picking up some of the stuff I had thrown around

(Stephanie's Pov)

Stepping of the elevator, I saw that everyone was hustling and bustling around like they normally would be. Even though their boss was away, Ranger's men never slacked off from their duties because they still had Tank around and he would kiss their asses just like Ranger would. Walking around the floor, I was greeted by my friends and asked what I was doing here being up at this hour, they all knew that you don't usually see me until after ten or after lunch time and if it hadn't been for my mysterious visitor tonight or morning if you wanted to get technical, I still would be snuggled deep inside my covers. I could have lain back down after Ranger had left and basked in the afterglow of our love making, but I couldn't possibly fall back to sleep with everything that swirled in my head.

"Do you know where Lester is?" I asked Cal who was Les's cubby neighbor

"He's with Tank in Ranger's office" he told me. Strange why would they be in Ranger's office? It's usually just shut off and closed up when he is away. Going over there, I stood in the door way to see Les turned sideways sitting in Ranger's chair and Tank sitting on the couch.

"Morning guys" I said greeting them not sure about what was going on but the tension and stress in there was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Steph, Beautiful" they said back and I walked in closing the door behind me

"Les I need to talk to you, Ranger said to call you but I was up anyways and thought I'd come over instead" I told him and he looked pained.

"I know" he said

"Lester what's going on? Ranger came over tonight to tell me he was leaving. He's told me some of the times but usually I find out from one of you guys that's he's in the wind. When he tells me he's leaving he doesn't act like he did tonight"

"How did he act?"

"Well he seemed sad and he said things that just wasn't Ranger" I told him and he cut his eyes to Tank who lowered his head

"What did he tell you or do?"

"Well he didn't have to tell me he was leaving I saw that when I turned on the lamp but how he touched me, wouldn't tell me a specific time when he would be back, and … And we made love, he also told me that he loved me. The last thing he said was to call you" I said and Lester let out a huge breath

"It just doesn't make since, he's told me goodbye before but usually just says see you around or see you when I get back, this just seemed so final" I said and both guys looked at me

No" I said it hitting me like a ton of bricks and making everything he said or did become clear and fall into place

"I'm so sorry Steph" Lester said getting up and coming to me

"NO stop. You're telling me he won't be coming back? That everything he did was him telling me goodbye?"

"All I can say is the orders he got gave him little to no possibility of returning as we know of him" Lester told me

"NO" I said sidestepping him and going over leaning my hands on his desk. Looking through my tear filled eyes, I almost laughed at seeing his Batman key ring I'd gotten him laying there on his desk calendar. Picking it up, I turned to Lester and Tank who were now standing together.

"But he's Batman" I said holding the key ring "you guys know he is the best and he will pull through, he has to, he always does"

"Steph I'm sorry but the way they've set it up" he said

"NO" I said again breaking down "no you'll see, he'll come back, he's Ranger" I said as Lester pulled me to him his arms coming around me

"This is so unfair Lester" I sobbed wrapping my arms around his waist

"I know Beautiful, I truly know" he said tucking my head under his chin. I buried my head into his chest and cried. Gripping his shirt in my hands the key ring fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

TISSUES TISSUES TISSUES THIS STORY IS A FIVE BOX TISSUE WARNING! Plus the tissues for my drippy nose uggg!

(Lester's Pov)

For the first few days after Ranger had left, Stephanie stayed true to what she said and believed when she had broken down in the office. She told me and Tank that we didn't know what we were talking about and that we would see that Ranger would come back, that he was the best. No matter what I did or how I explained it over and over to her that his coming back was highly unlikely she would turn those blue eyes on me in anger and chastise me for not having faith and belief in my cousin and then she would go running off to the bathroom and cry for him.

"She's not fooling me she knows what we are telling her" Bobby said coming to stand next to me as Steph ran off on me once again

"I don't think she is fooling any of us" I told him wondering how much more I could take of this

"It's all gonna come crashing down on her and soon THEN we will really have a nightmare to deal with"

"Fuck"

"There's something else too" Brown said

"What now?" I asked frustrated that something else was gonna be dumped on my plate

"Stephanie isn't eating" he informed me

"She probably does at home or when she leaves here, you know how women are and their hang up about eating in front of men or a group of people"

"Santos" he said giving me a look

"Yea yea as it was coming out of my mouth I wasn't buying it, Beautiful is always eating something she isn't shy about her food"

"Keep an eye on her if you think it's going on for a long time we will intervene or something. God I could just kill Ric for this" I said venting my frustrations and then caught what I had just said. Bobby knowing I meant nothing by it and that it was only a figure of speech clapped me on the shoulder.

"Santos, he loved her more than he let on. He chose the one person he knew would care for her and felt the most comfortable leaving her with. If he knew or thought that you couldn't do it he wouldn't have asked"

Lowering my head I nodded "Thanks man"

"My job is to help and I'm doing it for her as well" he said as we saw Stephanie come out of the bathroom. Sighing I walked over to her and brought her in my arms.

"I'm sorry that I seem so cold hearted Steph, it's just I know from experience" I whispered to her

"But we all have seen Ranger come back from God awful places, yea a little beaten and bruised but he always made it through and came back, he can do it this time too and I believe in my heart he will" she said and I prayed her wish would come true.

"Santos" Tank came up to us and said. Looking over at him his face was hard as stone; I knew something had gone down.

"Tank" I said and Steph looked up at him

"There's something you need to come and see" he said his voice hard not giving anything away but his eyes were telling me everything that I needed to know.

"OK" I said pulling away from Steph

"Is it Ranger?" she asked and we froze not knowing what to say

"No little girl I just need to show Santos something" he lied

"Go get something to eat and I'll be back soon" I told her turning to go with Tank to his office. With each step, we drew closer to knowing what I knew was going too happed all along.

I watched as Tank took the remote that laid on his desk into his hand, he aimed it at the flat screen that was mounted on the wall in the corner of his office. The TV screen clicked on and I was immediately bombarded with scenes of chaos and destruction. Tank turned the volume up enough so that we could hear but not the others outside the office, after a few minutes an announcer came on and announced that America had taken out a key player in the war on terror but they had just gotten word that two Special Forces personnel were killed in the process. I sucked in a breath knowing the time had come.

"A Commander Manoso and a man known as Finnegen whose rank we are unsure of at this time are believed to have been killed"

"Fuck" I said closing my eyes

"NO!" came a blood curdling scream. Tank and I spun around to see Stephanie standing there just in time as my Cousin's picture was flashed on the screen

"Steph" I said to her as her eyes went wide and her body began to shake. When I reached her she collapsed and just started screaming.

"BOBBY" I yelled out into the main room

Everyone in the office heard what was going on and crowded around to see me getting my ass kicked by this little girl who was flailing around in my arms. Bobby muscled his way through the crowd and knelt next to us.

"Shit what the hell is going on?" he asked trying to talk to Steph who was still in hysterics

"Stick her man" I said knowing sedation was the only way to calm her at this point

Bobby nodded his head and brought out a needle and a vile from his medic's bag. He brought out an alcohol swab but with Stephanie moving around so much, I told him to forget it and poke her. Getting Cal's help in holding her arm still for the shot, Bobby pushed the medicine in.

"Sleep Bomber" he told her as the fight drifted out of her

(Binkie's Pov)

I'm a soldier; I have seen things and been in places that would give you nightmares. I am strong, I love a good fight, and I love to make grown men piss themselves when they see me and my boys coming after them. There is nothing that usually rattles my cage until today. I was talking to Cal about one of the skips we had brought in a few weeks ago when we heard a scream like no other. It sounded like a woman and came from the direction of Tanks office. Running with Cal beside me we knew it has to be Stephanie, she is the only woman in the building besides Ella and Ella doesn't mingle with the guys. When we came up to where that God awful scream had come from all of RangeMan was in or gathered around Tanks office. When I got a spot and looked in, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Hal who was standing next to me. He had shock registered all over his face.

"I don't know" he said looking back into the room

Santos one of Ranger's core team members was on his knees in the floor fighting Stephanie. Les is a big fucker and loves to play with guns, he like Ranger, Tank, and brown play with the big dogs, no one messed with him but at the moment he was getting his ass handed to him by a woman. Steph was flailing around, screaming like a maniac, and crying. I'd never seen anything like it, finally not being able to handle her like he would if he was fighting a man; he held her down without hurting her and called for Brown.

I watched as Brown came charging up the hall. I don't know who called him since he spends most of his time downstairs but he was ready. When he made his way into the office and say the hysterical Stephanie, he tried to speak to her to calm her down but she had no use of it, Steph as we knew her was gone.

"Stick her" Santos ordered and I watched as Brown nodded his head. I saw him take out a needle and knew soon Steph would be calm and silent. Bobby went for the alcohol to sterilize her arm but Steph was making it hard for him to get a clear shot.

"Poke her" Santos told him getting Cal to help him hold her arm down the best that they could. Once the meds went in you could see the fight leave out of her.

"Sleep Bomber" Brown told her as she drifted away

Santos sat back on his ass with his knees bent. I'd been in and saw fights he's been in and he'd never break a sweat, now as he looked over the lifeless body of Stephanie, he looked worn and tired like there was no more fight in him. Brown checked Stephs vitals and told him she was ok. Les nodded his head and looked down at her.

"Take her to your apartment and let her sleep" Tank told him

"Yea" he said getting up slowly, picking Steph up in his arms, and taking her downstairs with Bobby following behind. Whatever happened to set Steph off like that Ranger will not be happy when he comes back and finds out.


	4. Chapter 4

(Stephanie's Pov)

I was swimming in total darkness, nothing was around me, and no one could be seen or heard. I tried to get control of my arms and legs but they just wouldn't co-operate or move. I tried to think about what was going on and I could be but my head and body felt like it was filled with and held down with tons of sand. What the hell has happened to me? It's like I've been stunned or something, Oh MY GOD those fuckers stunned me, but why? You just wait until Ranger finds out, there will be some new assholes chewed. When I concentrated on Ranger I felt my heart constrict.

"Ohhh" I groaned the darkness fading and I was finally able to move my hand to my eyes to rub them open

"Santos she's coming around" I heard who I assumed was Bobby's voice. It sounded like Bobby but Bobby sounded strange, his voice was strained and it sounded tired almost sad like.

Thinking since I was with Bobby, I had to be in his exam room, sliding my hand over the cold metal table I was surprised it wasn't cold or even metal. My hands touched cloth it was warm, comforting, and soft nothing like Ranger's bed but nice just the same. Where the hell was I and why when I think of Ranger it feels like my heart is being squeezed to death?

"Bobby?" I got out surprised at how gravely my voice sounded, swallowing to try again, I was shocked at the soreness that I found.

"Bobby"

"Shh Bomber just take it easy, let the drugs come out of your system" I heard and felt the bed dip low under his weight

"Drugs?" I asked my eyes snapping open and as soon as they did I regretted that action and quickly closed them as fast as I could "Why did you drug me, where am I, what's going on?" I asked starting to get riled up.

"Can you sit up?" Bobby asked me and I slowly moved to sit up. Bobby placed a hand on my back to steady me. "Here Stephanie" he said and I slowly adjusted my eyes to see a small plastic cup filled with water.

"Drink some" Bobby said holding out the cup for me. Taking the little cup from his massive sized hand, I slowly took a few sips

"You are in Lester's room" he began by looking me in the eye so that I'd get it "I sedated you because you were so out of control. Shit Steph I've never seen someone so hysterical before. I've been in and saw some shit in my lifetime and I've dealt with it but in your case I didn't know what to do" he told me

"Why did you have to sedate me? Why was I so out of control?" I asked going over my day in my head trying to put pieces together. I saw myself walk into Tank's office seeing Tank and Lester with their backs to me, they were watching Tank's flat screen TV and then I saw it, Rangers picture flashed on the screen and under it said died in an explosion.

"RANGER" I shouted tears coming instantly "it's not true it can't be" I said as Bobby scooted over to me and took the now shaking cup of water out of my hand.

"I'm so sorry Steph, I'm so so sorry" Bobby said crushing me to him in a bear hug. It hit me then why Bobby sounded so worn and sad. He knew.

(Lester's Pov)

I was sitting at Tank's desk watching the news coverage over and over again and each time they reported that my Cousin had perished. We knew that this was his orders but it sure was a kick in the gut when it really went down. Tank walked in and sat with a thud in his visitor chair and let out a long breath.

"They all know?" I asked and he nodded his head. Tank being second in command was thrown into his first act as RangeMan's new CEO, telling the guys about Ric.

"Don't ever want to do that again" he said looking over at his TV screen as Ranger's picture was displayed once again

"Everyone ok?"

"No but you won't ever know unless you watch real close to see how each handles it"

I knew what he meant. I knew at their own time some would filter in to the gym to deal with their grief that way, some would go drink; some would push it down so that they wouldn't feel only to be haunted later. And some though we won't know who unless we hear it will retreat into their dark apartments and cry.

"Heard anything on Steph?" Tank asked

"Brown said he would call when she starts to wake up. She has been out for a while so it's about time" I said and as if on cue my phone chirped

"Santos" I said and Bobby told me Steph was coming around

"Be there in a few" I said and looked over to Tank

"Go to her it's what he wanted" Tank reminded me seeing my hesitance

"It hurts to see her in so much pain and know you can't do anything about it or take it away"

"I know but you have too and who knew she had that much fight in her" he said trying to ease some of the seriousness

"Ha ha yea" I said rubbing my jaw from the lick I received from Steph when she was flailing around

I stood up and clasped Tank on the shoulder as I walked by. As I opened the door and stepped onto the floor, I was amazed at how quiet it was, usually there was chatter going on, typing could be heard, and phones ringing but this evening everyone was in his own cubby, with his head down, with his own thoughts. I passed Hal sitting in his cubby with his head down, when he felt the movement around him he looked up, our eyes caught, and I could see they were red rimmed. I gave him a nod and got one back as I moved on to the elevator.

Walking into my apartment, I wondered how Steph was. Did she remember what had happened and what we did to her, would she ever forgive us and trust us again? Coming into my bedroom's door way I stood back and silently watched the scene before me. Steph was lying on her back on my bed with her arms and hands folded across her stomach. Bobby sat next to her with one of his hands grasping hers and shaking it some as he was talking to her. I don't know what he was telling her but he would kiss her forehead and she would nod her head.

While standing there I took the time to scan over Stephanie. Her uniform was rumpled but still looked fine. When I got to her face, I saw the black streaks that her makeup had left and it struck me that Steph always wore that junk to feel brave but I was afraid all the mascara's in the world wouldn't fix this for her.

"Ahem" I softly said clearing my throat to get their attention and to announce my presence. Two sets of eyes looked at me as I looked back at them.

"Lester" Steph called out urgently as if relieved. Worried something was wrong I quickly moved to her side.

"Tell me it's all a bad dream, I'm hallucinating on something and didn't see what I saw on TV" she said tears flowing down the black streaks

"Beautiful" I said placing a hand onto her cheek and shaking my head "it's not a dream, I wish it was but it's not"

"No" she said tears choking her voice "he can't be he's the best no one could get him, he's Batman" she said breaking down

I crawled across her and lay down next to her in my bed. I brought her to me and held her while she cried. Looking over at Bobby he quietly excused himself so that we could be alone.

"Oh God Les I'm so sorry" Steph said jerking back and looking up at me

"For what Beautiful?" I asked

"For being so selfish and thinking of only me in this" she said and I didn't understand what she was saying. Steph laid a hand on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Lester"

I looked at her and it clicked. In everything that went on today learning Ric was gone, being here for Steph, and having the guys find out id forgotten that I had lost a close family member, a cousin that was like a brother to me. Looking into those water filled blue eyes, it all came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. Tears spilled down from my eyes as I openly wept. Steph laid her head to my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. There in my apartment, in my room, in my bed we grieved.


	5. Chapter 5

Tissues Tissues Tissues

(Lester's Pov)

After a few weeks had gone by the Manoso family, the Santos family, all of RangeMan, and Stephanie stepped out of several sleek black limos and various black SUV's at a small private cemetery just outside of Trenton. Today was a small graveside memorial service for Rick. As we congregated on the little gravel road that wound through the entire cemetery, we made our way through the plush green grass to the row of chairs and a very expensive flag draped coffin. The service today was just a formality, a way for all of us to say our goodbyes and to feel some closure from the horrid event that took our loved one away. Ric wasn't in the casket, Tank was told that no body was recovered, but due to the massive amounts of destruction there was no way anyone survived they guaranteed that.

Stephanie wrapped her small hand around my bicep after placing large black sunglasses on her face. She was dressed in a simple all black dress, it was a stark contrast to some of the other black dresses I've seen her wear before. I've seen her wear one of those dresses and in seconds have me, the guys, the perp that we were after heated , but sadly this dress wouldn't be doing that and in all honesty it was to big on her from all the weight she'd lost from grieving.

"You ready?" I asked her and she looked up at me a nodded her head slowly

We made our way up the small hill to the service site. Each step that we took, I could feel Steph began to shake more and more. As we got to the row of chairs she was beginning to sway and break down. She tugged on my arm stopping us.

"I don't think I can do this, it just hurts to bad" she said and big fat tears came down from under her sunglasses

"I know Beautiful" I tell her "But as much as we don't want to and God knows I'd rather be some where's else but here we gotta do this to get some peace" Steph nodded her head and I drew her into my side and walked her in front of all of RangeMan and sat her down on the last chair of the front row and took my place by her side.

The priest from my Cousin's families church came forward, opened his bible, and began to speak; Steph bowed her head, leaned over, and sobbed into my chest. I placed my arm around her and looked down to see that she had something that she was holding in her hand and was turning it over and over. When she brought up her hand to wipe at her cheeks, I then saw that she held a small Batman keychain in her hand. My heart went out to her and I wished there was some way I could bring back that smile to her face that we all loved to see.

We made it through the priest talking about what a good man Ric was and how he made Trenton and hic country a better place, we made it through the Bible passage readings, the twenty one gun salute which Steph jumped after each firing, and we made it through the flag folding. Ranger's Father and Mother received the flag and a set of dog tags that Tank had provided. Ric's dad looked at the tags, let go of his sobbing wife, and made his way down to us.

"Miss. Plum" he said sadly but warmly "Stephanie, my son thought very highly of you and loved you very much, I think he would want you to have these" My uncle said as he placed the polished square pieces of silver into her hand.

"Oh God" Steph cried wrapping her arms around my Uncle's neck and sobbed

The priest concluded the service when things calmed down and Steph and my Uncle returned to their seats. When everyone was leaving a lot went by and touched the casket to say their final goodbye, Steph stood and made her way over to it.

"I'd like a moment alone" she told me and I nodded walking off a little ways with the guys to give her some privacy

We watched as she stood there and looked heavenward then she placed her hand onto Ranger's coffin and began to speak. We watched as she took the little Batman keychain, kiss it, and laid it on the casket and then she bent over and kissed the coffin.

"OHHH RANGER" she wailed out and we took off at a fast walk to get to her but before we did she swayed from all the grief, not eating, or sleeping and went down to her knees

"Steph" I called cradling her in my arms but she was just so broken

"We gotta get her out of here" Tank said as I picked her up and carried her to our limo

"Good idea. We need to get out of this graveyard"

"You too" he said "And I don't mean just here, out of Trenton, New Jersey even" he said and my head snapped over to look at him

"But uhh"

"Don't worry ill do everything you just go pack and pack her" he said tilting his head over to Steph who was in my arms

"Ok" I said looking down at her and thinking getting away sounded great right at the moment

"I've got RangeMan, you take care of her" Tank said "Lord knows she's not eating, sleeping, and she's grieving herself to death and you are almost in the same boat" It was true ever since Ranger left me in charge of Steph, I've looked over her almost twenty four seven and then had to deal with distraught family members calling for any detail that I may have. I'm fucking exhausted.

"Come on Steph lets go pack" I said and felt her nod against my chest.

(Stephanie's Pov)

This has got to be the hardest day of my life; I feel like a zombie, death warmed over. I hate funerals they always make me sad and cry even if I don't know or like the person being buried, now its Ranger the man who saved me time and time again, the man who didn't try to get me to stop what I was doing but tried to help me improve, and put his life and the lives of his men in danger for me. How could I go and sit there through his funeral, keep it together, and not fall apart like I do for any ordinary person? I can't, I answered my own question. As the funeral progressed and Ranger's Father gave me his dog tags my heart exploded and the sobbing I tried to quietly hide in Lester's chest burst forth and came out. When we quieted down and the priest concluded the service, I watched as his men went by and would lay their hand on Ranger's casket as a final goodbye. When everyone had cleared and gone back to the limos and SUV's, I went forth to say my goodbyes.

"I'd like a moment alone" I said to Les, he nodded in understandment and took the guys that had ridden along in our car with us with him. I knew they wouldn't go far and in knowing that I felt a peace in knowing they'd took over in the Stephanie watch.

I stood there by Ranger's coffin and looked up into the sky. I was dying to feel that tingle I'd always felt when he was near one last time but it didn't come. Slowly I laid my hand on the dark polished wood and began to tell him how much I loved him, how much he mean to me , and that he was my hero and that I didn't know how I was going to go on knowing that he wouldn't be there to catch me when I fell. Tears stung my eyes and big ones fell down my face as I rubbed the box that held my one true love. Images ran through my mind of some of the many times Ranger was there for me, smiled at me, held me, kissed me, or made love to me. I remembered the key chain in my hand, I had gotten it for him as a gag but he kept it and always had it on his desk somewhere, I kissed the Batman symbol and laid it in the flower arrangement onto of the casket.

"OHHH RANGER" I cried out as it hit me that he was really gone and that I'd never see him again. Never would I feel his hot body next to mine, his lips over mine, or hear Babe ever again. Seeing the last moments that he was with me in my mind and knowing now that it was him telling me goodbye, I felt light headed and dizzy and felt myself falling to the ground.

"Steph" I heard Lester say. I knew it was him by the cologne he wore, each Merry Man had their own unique sent and when I thought of that I remembered Ranger and how I loved his scent most of all and I'd never get to smell it on him again. I cried harder this time not trying to keep it quiet, Lester brought me into him and held me there on the graveyard ground.

The next few minutes were a blur to me. I heard a bunch of talking around me and then felt myself being moved but I was so broken and exhausted that I just clung to Les and only heard bits and pieces of the conversations. When Les ran his fingers over my hair and said lets go pack, I just nodded my head not fully understanding what I was really agreeing too.

"Come on Beautiful" I heard as Lester pulled me back from him. When I looked around I saw my apartment building.

"If you need anything Bomber you call me you hear?" Tank asked as he hugged me. As I had my cheek cradled against his shoulder a few sobs escaped and he hugged me tighter.

"You hear me?" he asked and I nodded my head as he wiped the tears off with his thumbs "Watch over her and I'll be in touch soon" he said looking over to Les as we exited out of the Limo.


	6. Chapter 6

(Tank's Pov)

Sitting back in my seat as Les and Steph got out, I thought over the events of the day. Today was supposed to be just a quiet day of mourning, we all had agreed to shut down RangeMan for the day because even the contract workers that we use when we couldn't be around had the right to and would want to show and pay their respects. No work or contract was as important as saying goodbye to the man who had started it all and had treated us so well.

Over a week or so ago Santos and I came together and sat this day aside so we could all come together to celebrate and put to rest our Boss, Commander, Brother, and Friend, but what was supposed to be a solemn, quiet, mourn filled day where no work was given out or done turned into we have got to work and save our little girl. Watching as Santos placed a supportive arm around Steph's slender waist, I knew what needed to be done.

"ARRRG" I said as I wiped my hands down my face the frustration of what had landed on my shoulders was getting to me. Ripping my dress coat off of my uniform, I finally felt free of its stuff confines, with doing so however caused the limo driver to look at me through the rearview mirror. He was probably wondering what to do if the huge black man in the back of his limo suddenly went berserk.

Moving up to a small speaker box I pressed a button "is there a chance you can pick up the speed I really need to get back to Haywood?" I asked him trying to assure him and put his mind at ease that yes I'm frustrated and stressed beyond belief, but I wasn't going to morph into the raging black hulk.

"Yes Sir" came his reply through the speaker and I felt the car accelerate

When the car stopped out front of the building, I grabbed my uniform coat and told him that his company was going to bill me for their services, but I slid a hefty tip into his hand for all the stuff he went through with us. He thanked me and I jogged up to the door, fobbing my way in, and running up to the fifth floor.

"Hey you working on something?" Brown asked me coming by my door and seeing me inside lost in a computer search

"Yea but it's not really for RangeMan"

"What's up?" he asked as I frantically typed and searched my computer

"Stephanie" I said and saw that Browns face grows pained when I looked up at him. It had killed us to hear her sobbing all through the funeral in Santos chest but when she was saying her private goodbyes and broke down that ripped our hearts right out of our chests.

"She ok?"

"No, I have got to get her and Santos out of here. Everything around here, this town, this State is too close to Ranger and Santos is supposed to grieving but cant due to dealing with his family and Steph"

"Yea"

"You saw her today she is hanging on by a thread and is ready to go over the edge and if she does we won't ever get her back if we don't step in a try to do something now" I told him

"You think sending them off is the best?" Brown asked

"Yea, everything here screams of Ranger. Time away will let everything calm down. Les needs to go he's exhausted, he won't ever admit it because of his duty and loyalty but if I don't do this we are gonna lose him as well"

"I'd like to see Steph before they leave. I have been concerned about her" Brown said and I nodded. I thought that sounded like a good idea with what's been going on around here. Brown had some tricks up his sleeves that could help Steph if she'd let him. I asked him to hang around while I got my shit together and then he could play messenger and hand everything over to Santos when he checks on Steph.

(Bobby's Pov)

I waited around Tanks office as he searched and found somewhere for Steph and Les to go. Just as he handed me a bunch of print outs that I knew was probably info on the place, plane tickets, and reservations on where they would stay my phone rang. Giving Tank a look, I retrieved my phone from its case on my belt and saw from the display that it was Les calling me.

"Les" I told Tank as I pressed the talk button, he nodded his head and shut down his computer.

"Brown" I answered

"Bobby do me a favor, well actually a few" he said his voice strained and tired. When I heard him, I knew Tank was right and sending him and Steph away was the best thing to do.

"Ok" I told him as waited for him to tell me what he needed

"Look Steph and I are supposed to be getting out of here" he said and I told him I was already aware of the situation

"I've got Steph packed and was going to come over to pack myself but I don't think Beautiful can handle coming to Haywood right now" he said and I agreed. When Santos said Beautiful I could hear Steph close by start to wail.

"Santos is she ok?"

"I don't think so man, I know this day has been really hard on her but I think something else is going on"

"Ok give me some time and I'll be over. I'll go down and pack you some things and pick something up for Steph" I told him feeling my heart rate pick up and I heard Steph crying in the background.

"Thanks I owe you" he said to me

"Just take care of her"

"God knows I'm trying"

When Santos disconnected, I relayed to Tank what was said and heard and then I told him of my plans concerning Stephanie. Tank agreed that Steph would benefit from the type of help I could offer but also warned me that she probably wouldn't accept it and no matter how much I'd want her too, I couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. I nodded my head that I fully understood Steph's stubbornness from some of the times I have treated her. Gathering all the stuff together that Tank had gave me. I headed down to Les's apartment.

Les's apartment was like all the other apartments that were offered at RangeMan. We may personalize them with photos, plaques, medal's, TV's, game systems, and various other entertainment devices, but one thing was always the same in each man's apartment, the way we folded and kept our clothes due to being former military which is why it only took me a few minutes to grab things that Les would need for wherever he and Steph were going. Tossing the bag over my shoulder, I made my way to my exam room.

My exam room was my home away from home. This floor and room is where I spend most of my time until I'm called out for a takedown or called because a man was injured out in the field. Most people don't realize that I'm just as lethal as the next because of the role I play here at RangeMan, but I can assure you I am as qualified as Les, Tank, and Ranger are.

Flipping my light on the clean white of the room shines bright and the silver metal table sits cold and uncaring in the middle of the room, waiting for the next body that will use it. I walk over to the wall and dig out my keys from my pocket and insert a small gold key into the lock of the lock box that is embedded into the wall. When the box opens, I rummage through the many pill bottles and vials until I find the one I'm looking for. Slipping it into my pocket, I relock the box and head over to where I hope Steph will allow me to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys just wanted to let everyone know that my Husband was in a head on car wreck Thursday night. He is fine but we are currently car' less. I used to type up my updates at home on my old computer and then run to the library to post and read updates but having no car is making that hard to do, so I just am going to try to do it all on my old computer at home if it will let me. If you see some mistakes more than I usually do and I don't review your updates know it's because my old computer isn't letting me but I will be trying to do so. Keep us in thoughts and prayers that the rental car will be approved soon and we can get back to some kind of normal.

(Stephanie's Pov)

Sitting on the side of my bed, I watched as Lester moved around my bedroom pulling out clothes, underwear, and shoes tossing them into a couple of bags. It should have really bothered me that he was doing this and mixing clothes and shoes but I just couldn't muster up enough energy to care. When Lester seemed to finish his packing, he came over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"I know I probably didn't do justice on how you would sort out your stuff and pack, but I'm sure wherever we are going we can just buy what we left behind" he said placing some curls of my hair behind my ear.

I just sat there and thought over the last time that I really spent any time in my bedroom, it was the night Ranger came over to tell me goodbye. I didn't know it at the time that was what it was but now I can look back and see everything so clearly. Ever since that night and when Les told me what it really all had meant I haven't really slept a lot or eaten for that matter. I would come in here to shower and change clothes but I would only sit long enough to try and catch a whiff of the scent I had grown to love so much and when that seemed to fade I just couldn't bear to lay in bed and know this was the last thing Ranger did.

As I thought more on the last moments I had with him, tears ran down my face. As Ranger walked out my door accepting his fate, he turned to me and called me Babe and when I remembered that the thought hit me as it had earlier in the cemetery, I would never ever hear that name be uttered again. Looking over at Les who had moved to talk on his phone, I felt my heart rate pick up as I realized that he like the man I loved who had been ripped away from me calls me by his own name for me. Beautiful.

I thought on this and felt myself begin to shake. Not only did Les call me his own personal nick name but so does the others as well. At anytime just like Ranger these names could cease to exist, because they could be just as easily taken from me as quickly as he was. It may not be some terroistic mission they go on but with their line of work and how they live anything could go horribly wrong and I would be left to repeat this day over and over again.

"I've got Steph packed" I heard as I tried to pull myself together, but when I heard him say "but I don't think BEAUTIFUL can handle coming to Haywood" I lost it

When Les ended his call he rushed over to my side and pulled me to him "Oh Beautiful" he said and I cried harder imagining if Les was taken from me I would never hear Beautiful in the way he had always said it.

"Beautiful I know it don't seem like it now but we will get through this. Tank has us somewhere to go so we can just rest for a while"

"No" I choked out

"It will Beautiful" he said kissing the top of my head "it will just take some time"

"Stop saying that"

"Saying what? It's the truth"

"No stop calling me Beautiful" I said as wracking sobs took over. I thought maybe if he stopped calling me it now it would be less painful when he was gone too. Lest just held me tighter as the tears flowed.

(Bobby's Pov)

When I arrived in Bomber's lot, I hesitated for a moment to get myself together, not because I was afraid or anything like that , but I just didn't want to have to see her do filled with pain and the thought of the battle it would be to get her to go along with my idea for her. Steph didn't like going to the doctors or adhering to their advice they would give her. She would fight tooth and nail not to be treated and with me being in the medical realm she often saw me as the enemy as well. Hopping out of the truck, I fingered the bottle that was in my pocket and began to make my way to Steph's building.

When I reached the door that I knew was Stephanie's, I suddenly had a dilemma. Should I go ahead and walk in or should I be polite and respectful and knock like all people should do? Thinking for a minute, I grabbed my phone and sent Les and text alerting him that I was outside.

"Door should be open, in bedroom" I received back letting me know just to let myself in

I turned the door knob, opening the door. As I stepped inside the vibe of the apartment was one of sadness and pain. Instantly my heart went out to the woman that lived there, one I had grown to love, admire, and respect. I moved over to the open bedroom door and peered inside. Lester sat on the bed with Steph who still had on the dress and heels she had worn to the service wrapped securely in his arms. Picking up on my presence. Les flipped his eyes to me and gave me a look of pure pain. Pain wasn't the only thing I saw in Les, when he looked at me he had deep lines running around his eyes and back rings under them, this man was exhausted but through his training and just the sheer strength he had and will he was carrying on. Tank was right they do need to leave. Les spoke softly into Steph's ear and I watched as he looked over at me and then nodded her head. Lester came up to me and we stepped out into the living room where we could talk.

"Thanks man for doing this" he said as he saw the bag I had brought him sitting in the floor

"Not a problem how is she?" I asked as I handed the packet of papers over to Les

"The same as you heard on the phone last" he said as he began looking through the papers Tank had sent over. Les gave a low whistle as he looked at something on one of the papers and then looked up at me. "I've never been here before and I don't think Steph has either" he said and showed me the paper that had their tickets printed out on it.

"Knoxville Tennessee" I said and looked back at Les shrugging my shoulders

"What's in Tennessee?"

"I don't know but why don't you look through it all and read as I go in and talk to Stephanie"

"K" he said nodding his head "just go easy with her she is just hanging by a thread man"

"I will. How about you?" I asked knowing what his answer would be, but I had to ask anyways.

"I'm fine" he said but I knew he was lying, Santos was a young handsome ladies man and right now as I got a real good look at him face to face he looked like he had aged ten years in just a few weeks since everything had gone down.

"I'm fine" he repeated when I gave him a questioning look letting him know I knew and thought differently. Not pressing the issue any more with Les, I went back to the bedroom where I could see and talk to Steph she was the more pressing need that needed to be addressed. Taking in a deep breath, I walked in to find her standing arms folded across her thin frame looking out her window into the parking lot below.

"Steph it me Bobby, can I talk to you? I asked but got nothing in return "Bomber?" I asked and she bowed her head and started crying

(Lester's Pov)

As I watched Bobby disappear into Steph's bedroom I let the façade go and let how I really was doing come over me. I'm not fine as I said, I'm freaken exhausted. Ever since Ranger left and placed me in charge of Stephanie and then my family calling asking me all kinds of questions I haven't had a decent nights sleep. I laid my head back as I sat down on Steph's couch and closed my eyes and as soon as I did the tiredness I felt quickly washed over me. The papers I had in my hands fell out of them and fell to the floor causing me to jerk awake, looking around and seeing that I had only been out a few minutes, I gathered everything up, and called Tank.


	8. Chapter 8

(Stephanie's Pov)

While Lester and Bobby went out into the living room to have their little POW wow, I got up and went over to my bedroom window and looked down onto the cars that were parked in my lot. I saw the immaculate black SUV from RangeMan that Bobby undoubtly drove over when he came; it was parked perfectly in a space. While standing there out of habit I looked over at the other space next to the SUV and waited to see one of Ranger's expensive black cars come sliding in next to it, he always came when the Merry Men were called to my apartment. I then had to remind myself that, that would never happen again.

Ever since his death, when I had to really accept that he was gone, I have felt overwhelmed and scared, I feel like a zombie walking around in a fog and worry and feel anxious over every little thing. Usually when I would get myself in situations that looked hopeless, Ranger would always swoop in and rescue me. I really feel the need to be rescued right now but my prince in black won't be able to come and save me now. When will all of this end? When will I feel normal again?

"Bomber?" I heard just as my heart shattered into a million pieces

Two dark arms pulled me to their chest and I wrapped mine around their waist and held on tight "it hurts so bad" I said as I cried in pain

"I know Bomber" Bobby whispered to me

"I can't eat, I can't sleep, and all I ever do is cry and worry, what's wrong with me?"

"Oh Bomber" Bobby said placing a palm on my cheek

"I just want to feel normal again"

"You will I promise, this here is only temporary. Everything is just so new right now, I mean we just had Ranger's funeral today so everything you're feeling is pretty normal but I'm thinking you also could have some mild anxiety issues going on too"

"I just feel so out of control, out of sorts"

"All understandable with everything you've been going through lately, but I can help you with taking the edge off of how your feeling if you'll accept it"

"I don't want any illegal stuff" I told him and felt him and heard him chuckle

"No Steph this is all perfectly legal" he said reaching into his pocket and taking out a pill bottle handing it to me

"What is this?" I asked turning the bottle over and watching as the pills rolled around inside

"Xanax"

"Whoa no, I know that these are sold on the streets" I said trying to give them back to him

"Yes I wont lie they are a drug that is on the streets but they are sold by people who abuse their legit prescriptions"

"I don't wanna be drugged"

"Steph" he said looking down into my eyes "they are the lowest dosage of them. You wont have to take them forever just until you start to get over everything and can handle everything on your own, but just for right now these will help take the edge off and allow you to relax and get some much needed rest that you need. There is no harm in getting help. Just keep them just in case" he said "please" oh that was dirty using that one word on me. I moved back into his arms and laid my head onto his chest

"You know he wasn't the only one who loves you. You aren't alone" he said and I nodded my head letting him know that I understood.

(Lester's Pov)

I got off the phone with Tank and now understood better why he picked Tennessee as mine and Steph's destination. He wanted us to be in a place that was remote and gave us an opportunity to rest and get away from all the sadness and grief that we had going on here in Jersey. We were to fly into Knoxville and then grab a car that he had rented us then dive the rest of the way to a town called Pigeon Forge where a Chalet would be waiting on us in another town that went along with Pigeon Forge called Gatlinburg.

He said that he could have gotten us a cabin in the Pocono's but he felt that, that was still too close to Jersey. This way we still had the cover and quietness of the mountains and places to go to explore but nothing that would be linked to Ranger or anything that would remind us of my Cousin. Shutting my phone off I noticed that I hadn't heard a peep from the bedroom since Bobby went in to talk to Steph. Wondering what they were doing and how it was going, I got up off the couch and made my way to the room.

When I got inside the doorway of the bedroom, I saw Bobby handing a stack of clothes to Steph and urging her into her bathroom, when she closed the door Bobby came over to me.

"I talked her into taking a shower and changing into some other clothes. I told her she would like traveling in her dress and heels" he said knowing a good hot shower and some comfortable clean clothes usually made you feel better.

"How is she?" I asked him wanting to know his personal and professional opinions

"She's broken. Her world has been ripped apart and she doesn't know how to put it together again. She's not been eating and sleeping much and worried and mourns Ranger"

"Anything we can do for her?" I asked

"Well getting out of here for a while will be the best thing for both of you" he said eyeing me letting me know I hadn't fooled him one bit "and I gave her a bottle of xanax to help with her stress and hop dully allow her to rest"

"She accepted?"

"Not a first but since she is just battered she don't really have to much fight in her to tell me to kiss her ass. She still isn't too keen on the pills but I told her about them and told her to keep them incase it just got too much for her" he told me and I nodded. I can see that I will be trying to push her to take them not just to make her take them but to give her some peace.

"You give us a lift to the airport?" I said knowing our time to go was soon approaching

"Of course" he said and we heard the shower turn off. Bobby and I retreated into the living room to give Steph some privacy to get dressed and do what women do to get themselves together. We were talking when the door opened and Steph walked out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"There you go Steph now you'll be more comfortable on the plane than you would have in your dress" Bobby told her

"Yea" she sadly answered tugging on her t-shirt

"We need to leave soon Beaut…Steph" I said and Bobby gave me a weird look. He was probably wondering why I didn't call her by the name I always called her. "Is there anything you need or need to do before we leave?" I asked her

"Rex" she said

"I'll take him with me and let him live in my office Bomber" Bobby said and we saw her wince. I saw that action didn't go un-noticed by Bobby. When Steph went into the kitchen to get Rex packed up, Bobby asked me why I didn't call her by her nick name and her wincing when he called her by the name he and the others usually call her.

"I don't know she was breaking down before you got here and while I was comforting her she asked me to not call her Beautiful anymore" I told him and confusion etched across his face

"Don't ask me I don't know everyone has called her names ever since we've known her"

Bobby and I stopped talking when Steph came back into the living room carrying Rex under her arm and a plastic grocery bag of goodies for the hamster in her other hand. Bobby excused himself to go and retrieve Steph's other bags and we all left the apartment off to catch a plane to Tennessee.


	9. Chapter 9

(Stephanie's Pov)

I climbed into the back of the truck and placed Rex in his aquarium beside me. When we pulled out of my lot and began driving I pondered on how many times I'd been in this one truck of RangeMans and figured it was probably a lot. Laying my head back on the seat, I was beginning to feel a queasiness in my stomach the closer we got to the airport. I really hate to fly and try not to do it if I can get out of it. The entire time I'm on the plane I'm thinking we are gonna crash so enjoying the flight with the other excited travelers is out of the question. I place my hand on my stomach and begin to rub it telling myself over and over that it's all gonna be ok.

(Lester's Pov)

Bobby and I were up in the front of the truck talking about some of the things Tank had found for me and Steph while we would be in Tennessee. As we were talking Bobby got my attention and jerked his thumb over his shoulder pointing to the back seat. I turned to see what had gotten my friends attention and saw Steph with her head back, eyes closed, breathing deep, and rubbing her stomach. I sighed and shook my head a little and looked over at Bobby to see what I should do.

"Stephanie you ok?" he asked releasing me of the task of asking

"Yea, I just hate flying" she answered back

"You know they say flying is safer than driving" he told her

"Then tell that to the ones who crashed and died a horrific fiery death" she sarcastically said. Bobby and I smiled at each other, even though Steph has been going through hell these past few weeks sometimes we still get a glimpse of her old self come shining through.

"It will be a smooth ride and over before you know it. You'll see"

"Yea we'll see"

Bobby took the exit that was marked for the airport and pulled us up to the curb at the doors where our flight was. We all got out of the truck and began to place our bags onto this wheelie cart to be checked in.

"Thanks Man see you when we get back" I said doing one of them complicated man handshakes with Bobby

"Anytime have fun and lots of R and R Medics orders" he told me and then turned to Stephanie. Bobby placed a hand to her cheek and her eyes watered over.

"Have a great time away Bomber and don't worry about anything back home, just take care of yourself and take the meds I gave you if anything begins to be to much" he told her and she nodded. Bobby opened his arms and she stepped into them instantly being swallowed by his bulk.

"Checking bags for this flight?" a bag handler asked coming out to us with long white strips of paper in his hand

"Uhh yea" I said looking over to the bags on the cart

Steph stepped away from Bobby, wiping her eyes, and watched as the baggage guy slipped a long slip of paper around the handles of each of our bags. He told us to follow him as he grabbed our cart and began wheeling it inside of the airport.

"See you guys later" Bobby called as he jogged back to the truck. We both watched as he pulled from the curb and drove off.

"Well guess it's just you and me" I said to Steph

"Yea"

"Come on lets go check in" I told her offering my arm for her to take as we walked in and followed the guy that had our luggage over to his ticket counter.

(Tank's Pov)

I was sitting in a dark hole in the wall bar on Stark. I was having a celebratory drink in memory of my fallen boss and friend. I had been partners with Ranger for a long time, and have been saving his ass from assassins long before he made a name for himself here in Trenton. When people on this street saw me and him coming they ran like the vermin they are and we loved it.

"Making yourself known?" Brown asked sitting down at my table interrupting my thoughts

"No, but they don't know that" I said of the street we were on

Stark Street was where it all went down everyday and was notoriously known for the pot heads, crack heads, thugs, street walkers, and lowlifes of Trenton. RangeMan was constantly down here stirring rats out of their nest and seeing ones that would hand out some useful information to us. Stark Street knew Ranger and was scared of him, with him gone and the news of his demise circulating I'm sure an uprising of criminals is in the works until they realize that Ranger may be gone but RangeMan is still very much active and will still come down for the occasional ass whooping. I was telling Brown the truth when I said I didn't come to Stark to show that RangeMan was still around, but if hey if it happens to work out that way makes my job easier.

I looked up as a girl in a tight tank top and skin tight skirt sat a beer in front of Brown "Get Santos and Stephanie off?" I asked when the girl left

"Yea just came from the airport"

"What's their status?"

"Steph is done. I don't think that woman can stand anything more. She admitted to me that she can't eat or sleep and that she just worries all the time. Ranger and his death really has done a number on her" he told me and I rub a hand down my tired face.

"She accept the pills?" I asked

"She didn't at first but I asked her to keep them with her just in case she couldn't take anymore"

"Santos knows right?"

"Yes I told him so he will monitor that" he said

"What about Santos?" I asked pretty much knowing his condition but wanting to hear what our Medic had to say

"Just as you called it, he is exhausted but tells he is fine. Les is a fighter and a solider been conditioned to not allow what's bothering him to get in the way of the goal and his goal right now is Steph. He is very focused on her. Having them go off I think is the best for them. They can get away from all this madness and rest and sleep"

"Yea" I said draining the rest of my bottle

"You're first major decision as RangeMan's acting CEO" Brown said and I felt like I had received a kick in the gut

"You know I love my place in the company" I said and he nodded his head " and sometimes I guess like normal I would "daydream" a little as you say what it would be like to own my own company and be the head of it but I didn't want it like this" I told Brown

"I know but you always knew that this would be the only way you'd ever be head of RangeMan and get it away from Ranger. It was a valid threat every time he left" Brown reminded me

"True but this just seems so wrong, maybe to fast that it happened. We always knew whenever he left it would be handed over to me but now it just so final. Its mine, everything I say and do will impact the Company"

"You'll figure it out and you don't have to worry about us we are behind you as our new leader"

"Not worried over you guys, its them I'm worried about" I said as we watched some thugs in the low riding pants come strolling in "They think with Ranger gone the constant threat to them is gone"

"Yea I guess we will just have to show them huh?" Brown asked smirking

I hoped I could fill the void and the shoes that were left by Ranger. I'm not a stupid man and I'm trained just as he was but Ranger just had this presence and aura about him. I hope in the months to come with the success of RangeMan, Santos and Steph healthy, and back home with us it will be a testament and honor to his work, name, and memory.


	10. Chapter 10

(Stephanie's Pov)

When Les and I made it through security, we made it to our gate and sat down to wait for our flight to be called. Sitting there waiting for our flight, I watched out the big plate glass windows that surrounds the airport at all the different planes landing and taking off. Streams of people walked up and down the hallway hurrying to their gates or hurrying off to collect their bags. I watched the people that would walk by me and not one of them looked like I felt, they all seemed so happy and relaxed to be coming to or getting away from Jersey. Not me however, my insides felt like mush and I was not happy or relaxed at all.

Beautiful stop doing that" Lester said to me and I looked over at him confused. What was I doing? All I knew that I was doing was thinking of the flight and watching the people who would walk by.

"What?" I finally asked him

Lester reached over and took a hold of my right hand and held it up for me to see. What I saw clued me in on what I was doing.

"Sorry nervous habit: I said looking at the three jagged chewed nails

"I always thought you had pretty fingers" he said rubbing over the bitten nails and then bringing my hand up to kiss it

My heart leapt up in my throat and I felt warm all over when Lester's mouth made contact to my hand. I then felt a huge wave of guilt that I allowed him to touch me like that when I remembered Ranger and then the sadness when the realization that he was gone came creeping back in. When my mind seemed to clear and Les had let go of my hand, the nerves I had over the flight came back. I was trying to figure out something I could do to get my mind off of flying, so after a trip to the bathroom which helped for a few minutes I came back and sat next to Les to wait.

Looking over I found a magazine that was laying in the next chair, picking it up I started to flip through it. I was quietly looking over some pictures that were in the book when I felt a hand slide over my thigh. Nearly screaming from the unexpected contact, I jerked the magazine up, looked down at the hand that was near my knee, and followed the arm up to the face of Lester.

"You were shaking" he said and I just looked at him "you were shaking your leg up and down, up and down"

"Sorry I just really hate to fly" I told him

"It's really gonna be fine Steph"

"I hope so"

"If this is really bothering you, you could always take one of the pills that Bobby gave you"

"No I'll be fine"

(Lester's Pov)

Stephanie got up and walked over to the windows and put her back to me ending all further discussion on if she should take a pill or not. Getting up to go over to her and try to sooth away any hurt or angry feelings my trip over was cut short by the lady coming up to the podium of our gate and announcing that our flight was ready to board.

"Steph" I called out to her as I turned back and grabbed our tickets "That's us come on"

Steph met me at the podium where the lady was standing taking our tickets. I gave Steph her ticket and she handed it over to the lady who tore it in half and sent the other end through her machine.

"Have a good flight" the lady told Steph and I could see that she wanted to say something back to her but Steph rethought it and just smiled walking on into the door that lead to our plane.

As we got on the plane and in our seats, I opened the over head compartment and got out a blanket and pillow for Steph to relax in and hopefully get some sleep. Handing it over to her she placed it into the empty seat next to her and began buckling her seat belt around her. When I sat down I placed the seat belt around myself and caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Looking over Steph was taking the end of her belt and pulling it as hard as she could.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching her

"Making sure the belt is as tight as it can go so if we crash I won't go flying out of the seat and all over the plane"

"We aren't going to crash" I said rolling my eyes at her

"You don't know that" she said "you've seen the news before when a plane crashes"

"That's because a plane is a big deal so it gets coverage"

"Well" she said and yanked on her belt one more time

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to US flight 1567 to Tennessee. We are honored that you chose to fly with us today" the flight attendant said over the speakers in the plane. She then went on and showed us the safety procedures as the plane started up and began taxing down the runway.

When the captain came on and told the flight attendant to get ready for take off, I looked over at Steph and she was breathing deep and white knuckling the arms of her seat. I leaned over and asked her again if she would like to take one of her pills that I had a bottle of water she could have to take one and she shook her head adamantly at me.

"Steph you're dieing here, they will help you make it through the flight" I told her as the plane started barreling up the runway

"No I'll be fine as soon as we are in the air" she said but I had my doubts "it's the taking off and landing that always is the worst part"

"Ok" I said shaking my head a little as I felt the plane lift off into the sky and then heard the landing gear come inside the plane. I could only ask her to take the pills but I couldn't force her too. I only hope that if it gets really bad on her that she will just come to her scenes and take one.


	11. Chapter 11

(Lester's Pov)

We landed two hours later in Knoxville Tennessee. When the plane successfully touched down on the runway and then drove up to the thing that allows us to walk up into the airport, you could just see the color return into Steph's face. Walking up the walk way into McGee Tyson airport, Steph and I looked around at the very small airport.

"Wow" Steph said as she continued to look around

"We sure aren't in Jersey anymore" I said looking around like Steph

"Nope"

"Come on let's go and grab our bags and get our car"

Steph and I walked out of the secure gates area of the airport and followed the signs that said baggage. When we walked down the long hallway, Steph stopped at this huge fountain that was made up of large river rocks that spanned the entire hallway and looked down into the water that flowed underneath the rocks. Watching her, I grabbed my phone and took a quick picture of her gazing into the water.

"Pretty isn't it?" she asked

"Yea its" I paused "pretty" I said using a word that a big bad ass like me would never use

"You got any pennies?"

"Pennies? What for?" I asked her

"There are thousands of pennies in the fountain" she said and I moved closer to her to look down into the water. Steph was right, when I looked down I saw bunches of pennies.

Scrounging around in my pockets, I came up with two pennies and handed them to her. Stephanie thanked me and I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she began to make her wish known to whoever you wish too. Opening her eyes, she tossed the pennies up into the air and we both watched as they plinked into the water and floated down to the base of the fountain.

"Ready?" I asked her

"Yea" she said and we went to claim our bags

We got to the baggage claim just as the bags were coming out of the shoot and dropping down onto the spinning conveyor belt. I ran and scooped our bags up before they had the chance to rotate around the belt.

"Wanna be the guard of the bags while I go find the rental care booth?" I asked Steph dropping the bags at her feet and getting the packet of papers that I needed to claim the car.

"Sure" she said coming to stand next to out bags as I walked off to find the car company Tank had rented from

I found the car rental booth that was half way down from where I had left Steph with our bags. As I talked to the guy behind the counter and showed him my ID and papers, I looked back up at Steph while the guy typed away on his computer, if you didn't know Steph as I do, when you saw her you would just assume she was some pretty woman traveling waiting to be picked up by someone. When I looked at her as she stood there I could see the deep black rings under her eyes and the tired posture her body was holding and even though she hasn't been sleeping much, she had started to yawn and rub at her blurry eyes. I needed to hurry and get her out of here.

"Here you go sir" the guy said handing me a set of keys

"Thank you"

"Your car is across the street there in the covered garage" he said and I nodded my head

Collecting Steph and our bags we made our ways outside and across the street. I smiled when I located our car seeing that it was a shiny black expedition that was sitting in my assigned slot. Loading the bags and ourselves into the truck, I programmed the address of the Chalet into the GPS and pulled out following the signs and the GPS to a highway called Alcoa.

About an hour later we had finally reached our final destination. Steph had been quiet most of the drive up here and I thought maybe she had fallen asleep while I navigated the windy road that had huge rocks on the one side of us and a river on the other, but as soon as I parked at the cabin she sat up and was looking around. A man and a woman came out of the cabin we were going to be staying in and waiting for us to get out. Steph and I got out of our truck and walked up to me the couple.

"Howdy Mr. Santos?" the older man greeted extending his hand and then asked in a heavy southern accent

"Yes sir" I answered shaking his hand

The couple we were talking to was the owners of the cabin we were staying in. They welcomed us to Tennessee knowing that we were from out of state and told us all about the shopping and the attractions that were in the main part of the city that sat below us. Steph and I shook their hands once more when they handed over the keys to our little mountain villa and waved as they got into their car and left.

"Shall we?" I asked Steph as we looked into the door of the warm inviting cabin

"Yea" she answered stepping inside

(Stephanie's Pov)

When I walked into the Chalet, I was instantly enveloped by the warmth and homey feel the cabin had. As I looked around, I was amazed at how big it was but that it still held an intimate air to it. I went over to the fire place that had been lit for us and noticed not only was this place cozy even though it was big, but it had every amenity you could need. A huge Jacuzzi sat in the loft that looked like held a king sized bed, a satellite TV, a washer and dryer, and I even saw a hot tub outside on the wrap around porch.

"Tank did well" Les said as he brought in our bags from the outside

"Yea" I agreed

Lester walked up to me and hugged me to him. It felt so nice to be wrapped in big, strong arms. I felt like as long as I was in them nothing could get to me there.

"Beautiful you're exhausted. Why don't you get ready for bed and get some sleep." he told me and I nodded my head

I left Lester's arms and headed to a room which turned out to be a small bedroom. I laid my bag on top of the bed and began to rummage through it. Not finding anything to sleep in and now really wanting to take my clothes off, I thought a minute and yelled for Lester.

(Lester's Pov)

I was standing by the fire watching the flames dance around, willing my mind to stop thinking about what it was thinking about. When I had come in from getting the bags, I saw that Steph was standing by the fireplace just lost in her thoughts. With the glow coming from the fire and washing over her she absolutely glowed and was beautiful. My mind went to a place it shouldn't have gone too. Ranger asked me to comfort her and be there for her not to seduce her.

"LESTER" I heard and hurried to where I heard Steph's voice coming from. Opening the door I found Steph sitting on a small bed looking up at me.

"You ok?" I asked her looking around the room trying to find out what had bothered her

"Yea I just don't have anything to sleep in" she told me

I stood there for a beat, thinking on what I could do to help her. Getting an idea, I unbuttoned the dress shirt of my dress uniform that I had worn to the funeral, and gave it to her. I watched as she looked at the shirt in her hands and then to me, the color rose to tint her cheeks as she looked over my body. Just as she drank me in she jerked her head down to stare at the floor.

"Thanks" she said holding onto my shirt

"You can keep it to sleep in and then if we feel up to it tomorrow we can go down into that city we were told about and get you something more girly if you want"

"Ok"

"Night Beauti… Steph" I said needing to get out of there, the tension between us had grown heavy.

"Night" she said and I backed out of the room and closed the door


	12. Chapter 12

(Stephanie's Pov)

When Lester left and closed the door, I sat on the bed and let out a breath I had been holding. What was I doing? When Les took off his shirt and offered it to me I checked him out, I'm such a slut. We just buried the man I love more than life itself and hours later I'm checking out his cousin. In my defense though any woman would have to be in a coma not to notice when one of the RangeMen allowed you to see any part of their bodies. Shucking my clothes off and pulling Lester's shirt on, I tossed everything off the bed and slid under the covers.

You would think after everything that I've been through the last twenty four hours it would be enough to send me off to sleep the minute my eyes closed, but that wasn't the case. Every time I'd turn over into a new position, get comfy, and close my eyes my mind would fill with images and memories of Ranger. This is what always would happen every time I would try and go to bed. Each night I would no my normal night time rituals like feed Rex, have a snack, and take a hot bath to help me sleep, but once my eyes close my thoughts start spinning or if I'm lucky enough to fall asleep bad dreams of Ranger and his men startle me awake. Knowing that this attempt at sleep is futile, I pulled back the covers and padded into the living room where I found Les asleep on his back on the couch.

Les had turned the TV on and I noticed just as in Trenton in the middle of the night nothing aired except infomercials. I stood there and studied Les for a few minutes, he was stretched out before me his bronze chest and chiseled abs on display. This man was sexy as all get out and I scolded myself for looking at him and allowing myself the faint flutters he was giving me.

After forcing myself to stop looking at Lester, I looked around the chalet and thought how nice it was and how romantic it would be if you were here with the one you loved, sitting by the fire place, watching the shadows bounce around the room from the fire, snuggled tight into the arms of your lover. I started to daydream; I could picture it so vividly. Ranger would have brought me here and when the sun would set he would have the fire lit and glasses of red wine sitting waiting on us. He would be barefoot and shirtless and would extend his hand out to me to come to him. I would happily place my hand in his and let him being me to the floor to cuddle with him and sip wine as he kissed me slow and deep.

"Steph" I heard and thought it was so odd that Ranger wasn't calling me Babe

(Lester's Pov)

After leaving Steph to go to sleep in the little room off from the living room, I came back into the living room, turned out all the lights, and laid down clicking on the TV to fall asleep by. There was what appeared to be a king sized bed in the loft upstairs but I didn't feel right about using it. Flipping on the big screen that sat in the corner at the end of the couch, I decided to see what kind of entertainment Tennessee had to offer and just let the fire go to give me some light and warmth as I slept. It had been one fucking long ass exhausting day and I think when I flipped the TV on and situated myself I was gone.

I don't know what time it was but I'm pretty sure it was early in the morning, but I woke up and found Steph standing statue still looking down to the floor. I watched her a few minutes to see what she was doing or what she was going to do, but she just stood there staring, her eyes was open but she obviously wasn't present.

"Steph" I said slowly coming up to her

"Steph: I said again as I stood right in front of her. She kept looking at the floor but when I called her name her face scrunched up like she got confused.

"Stephanie" I said one more time and then her eyes refocused looking up at me "Are you ok?"

"Oh God" she said as her eyes frantically looked at the floor, the room, and then back at me. You could just see the moment reality came in a hit her as she broke down into tears.

"Ohh Beautiful come here" I said wrapping my arms around her as she wept into my chest

"It was so real" she choked out

"Shhh" I told her giving her head a kiss

"Lester" she said after a while when her sobs quieted down

"Yea Beautiful"

"I miss him"

"I know I do too" I told her and it wasn't a lie. I'm conditioned not to show my emotions or any weakness but that doesn't mean I don't have them or that I don't feel joy, happiness, or pain. I think of Ric all the time especially whenever it finally get quiet and it sure hurts like hell to know that he is gone.

"I'm sorry Les; I keep forgetting you lost him too"

"Its ok, I deal with it in my own way" I told her as she looked up at me with her watery blue eyes "feel better?" I asked

"A little"

"Why don't you try to go back and get some more sleep?"

"I can't sleep" she informed me and fresh tears began to fall

"Ok ok don't cry" I said wiping at them with my thumbs

"I try to go to sleep but as soon as I close my eyes I see him or I think of him or some other horrible thing" she said and I felt her body tense up

"Steph I want you to do me a favor ok?" I asked her

"Ok"

"You have the pills that Bobby gave you?"

"Yea they're in my jeans pocket"

"I want you to go and get them and take one for me ok?" I asked her

"I don't…"

"Beautiful you're exhausted and this will help you calm down and sleep, please?"

Her shoulders sagged and she nodded her head that she would. I watched as Steph went into the room she was using and came back out with the pill bottle in her hand. We went into the kitchen where I found a glass and filled it with some water from the tap. Steph opened the pill bottle and shook one of the pills into her hand and looked at me.

"You'll feel better. Trust me" I told her giving her the glass of water

Inwardly I smiled when Steph popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it down with a huge gulp of water. I knew that the pill would start to work within minutes and knew she would soon start feeling the affects of it. Guiding her back into the living room, I sat in the corner of the couch and brought her to sit between my legs. I tried soothing her further by combing through her hair and massaging her temples.

"You know I remember as a kid at the get togethers our families would have, Ric and I were thick as thieves, all ways together. Where you saw one you would find the other not too far behind. We would always torture the other kids and get into all kinds of trouble. Our moms would scold us, our dads wanted to beat us, but as long as we knew our Grandmother was there we knew we were safe. Heaven help us though if we messed us when she wasn't around to watch over us"

"Mmmmm" she quietly responded

"How you feeling?" I asked into her ear

"Relaxed"

I smiled; I knew the xanax was calming her. I slid my arms around her maneuvering her into my arms "Come on Beautiful, let me take you to bed" I told her and felt my body respond. Before all of this had happened I'd been in love with Steph, but this isn't the time or the place for that.

Effortlessly carrying her up the rustic wooden steps to the loft, I laid her down in the big bed, leaving a lingering kiss to her forehead, I turned to leave.

"Lester" her voice stopped me

"Yea?"

"Stay with me"

"You sure Beautiful?" I asked

"Please"

Not being able to deny her anything, I slid under the covers with her. She rolled onto her side and I spooned up behind her and told my body to behave.

"Steph"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you not want me to call you Beautiful anymore?" I asked her. It was something that I kept thinking on.

"I'm scared. I don't want it to hurt when you leave me too and I won't hear it again like Ranger called me Babe"

"Ohhh Beautiful I promise I'll never leave you" I told her it finally clicking why she didn't want to be called by her nicknames

"Cant promise that" she said her voice heavy with sleep

"Ok Beautiful just sleep we will talk more tomorrow. We have a lot of sleep to catch up on" I told her giving her one last kiss. Minutes later I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Wrapping my arm around her, I buried my face into the crook of her neck and shoulder falling asleep myself.


	13. Chapter 13

(Tank's Pov)

Standing in the open door way of Ranger's office, I peer inside dreading what I was about to do. Whenever Ranger had to go off on missions it was known and stated that the second in command was to be acting CEO and Boss of RangeMan if I wasn't gone as well. Now I'm not just acting CEO, I am CEO. Ranger gave the company and all its workings over to me the night he left the same night he charges Lester watcher of Steph and their family.

"It's not going to jump into the box for you" Cal said coming to stand next to me

"I know man; it's just not what I expected. I have an office I could stay in it and still be the head of the company"

"Yea you could but we all voted and said that you should take Ranger's office and give Santos the job as Second in Command when he comes back"

"I know we did"

"You have all of our support and blessings and lets face it the truth is Ranger isn't coming back no matter how much we would want him too" he told me walking off leaving me with my thoughts once again. Heaving out a heavy sigh, I carried the box that I had been holding in my hand into Ranger's office and laid it on top of his desk as I sat down in his large leather chair.

Taking a look around the office, I saw there wasn't a lot of stuff that I would be taking out of the office. All the files, computer, phone, and stuff like that was vital to the company and will stay where they are, but all the personal stuff if any I would box up and take it up to seven where it could stay stored. Starting my task of clearing my friend out from "MY" new office, I see there isn't anything to put in the box.

"Easiest move job I've ever had to do" I said leaning my head back on the chair

Its not surprising really, Ranger was a very private person. Whatever he kept personal he kept to himself. He didn't display photos of his kids, his wife, or his dogs he just had his desk loaded with files, client reports, a computer, and various office supplies like paper clips, a stapler, and post its. Re-examing what used to be his desk one more time to make sure there was nothing of his that I should take away, I saw that the last drawer on the right has a small set of gold keys inserted into a lock. With my curiosity piqued, I turned the little key and opened the drawer.

Inside the drawer was one of our logs books that we write down takedowns that we did, perps we were after, and distractions that we sent Steph out on. Wondering why this was in a secret locked drawer, I picked it out and opened the book to see it was indeed one of our logs books but Ranger had this one set up as a personal journal of sorts. In it was hand written thoughts and notes that he felt about that particular job and they all seemed to be ones that Stephanie was personally involved with. The book also held pictures of Steph in various degrees of distractions she was on. There were also some of us as we congratulated each other on another successful takedown. Seeing the pictures of myself and the guys all dressed out in our gears made my heart fill with pride. By the meaning of this book he showed that he cared for us and was proud that we were his team. What I gained most of all from the log book was that he was so in love with the curly brunette that we had all grown to love and by the date when he first started the book, his infatuation with her and love for her was almost immediately when he'd first met her. I'll be dammed Ranger Manoso was human after all. Placing the book back into its place in the drawer, I closed it and locked it and decided that when Steph was well and strong enough I would give her the book as a testament of his love and devotion to her.

(Lester's Pov)

When I finally woke up after going to bed with Steph, I had no idea what time it was I had left my phone downstairs and my watch was laying on the end table along side it. When conscience had came back to me and I opened my eyes I was pleasantly surprised to see that during the night Steph had rolled in her sleep and was now on her other side facing me. We were chest to chest and our legs were entwined under the blankets. As I laid there and studied her sweet face that was still fast asleep using my shoulder as a pillow, I couldn't resist the urge to move some of her hair that had fallen across her face and then run the back of my knuckle down the side of her face.

"Mmmm" I heard her softly moan

"You awake?" I asked her

"Yea" she said her eyes still closed trying to get the last bit of sleep she could. With sleep leaving her, Steph stretched her body against mine and I prayed the reaction that usually all men have in the mornings wouldn't be noticed by her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her hoping a night of sleep would be just what she needed in feeling better

Steph blinked her eyes open and I was happy to see that they were bright blue and some of the sparkle that always drew us to her seemed to have return. When she looked up at me and our eyes locked the pull to move closer to her took over and I found myself doing just that. Her mouth was right there and it just begged to be kissed. With our mouths only millimeters apart and our breaths mingling, I tangled my hand into her hair and moved in to touch my mouth to hers. As our mouths touched, Steph went rigid and jumped out of bed.

"SHIT STEPH IM SORRY" I immediately began saying. What was I doing? I just had scared her with my stupid overactive hormones. Steph stood there beside the bed touching her lips and looking at me.

"I uhhh I'm going to go take a shower" she said going down the stairs

"FUCK" I said flopping onto my back. Why did I have to go and do that for? This trip isn't for us to hook up it for us to get away and regroup after loosing Ric. I'm supposed to be her friend and the person that she comes to when it gets to hard for her. She isn't ready for this and I should know it too. Smooth Santos real smooth.

After a few more minutes of kicking my own ass for being so stupid, I get up and go into the living room, find my phone, and finally see that its two pm in the afternoon. When Steph came out of the bathroom, she didn't really say much to me only telling me that the shower was free if I wanted to use it. When I showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, I came out and looked around for Steph I had to make this right between us so it wouldn't be awkward and she wouldn't demand that we leave and go home.

"Steph" I called for her looking through the chalet for her but not finding her

"Beautiful" I said as I walked into the bedroom that she started out using last night but it was empty too. Opening the front door, I finally found her sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the wrap around porch.

"Hi" I said coming to stand in front of her leaning my ass against the porches railing

"Hi" she responded back

"I'm sorry Steph. I don't know why I did that. That was really shitty of me to try that"

"It's ok"

"No, no its not. You've been through a very hard thing and I should be your friend and not try to make moves on you"

"It's ok Les. We both are pretty screwed up right now and you are my friend, you took care of me last night and from that I actually got some sleep and didn't have bad thoughts or dreams" she told me

"Forgive me?" I asked kneeling in front of her

"Of course" she said looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap

"Hungry?" I asked her

"A little"

"Want to head down to the city we were told about and find something to eat and then maybe shop some?"

"Yea, I'd like that" she said looking up at me

"Come on Beautiful" I said catching her eyes "and I mean Beautiful" I said hoping she caught what I meant. I was going to call her Beautiful and she didn't have to worry about me leaving her.


	14. Chapter 14

(Stephanie's Pov)

I went into the cabin with Lester following me to find and put on my shoes. As I did so I sat back for a minute and watched as Lester moved around the house getting his phone and the keys to our car. How could I not for give him for the mistake that we both almost made? Les has been with me and by my side the entire time this nightmare has been going on, he has put off his own grieving to make sure I was ok. It wasn't just him that was tempted as well and that had a hand in messing everything up. Waking up in a bed wrapped in the warm arms of a man as great as Lester Santos any woman would be in a state if they found themselves in the place I was and temporarily give in to feelings that surfaced.

"You ready Beautiful?" I heard and looked up to see Les standing there looking at me

"Yea" I told him getting up and placing sunglasses over my eyes

We walked across the porch and down the small steps to our car. Lester pulled out several folded up pieces of paper that he had from his back pocket and began to go through them. Watching him I began to wonder what in the world had his attention so much and why we weren't leaving.

"What are you doing?" I asked him not being able to take his silence any longer

"Trying to find us somewhere to eat. Tank gave me a packet of papers on some things here in Tennessee he thought we could use while we were here"

"Just go to the nearest diner"

"Beautiful I don't think they have diners here. I drove up here, granted it was in the dark but I never saw a diner lit up anywhere on the drive" he told me and I sat back thinking how on every corner in Jersey there was a diner

"Ok then what are our options?"

Lester picked up his papers once again and looked through them" well there is a place called Shoney's, a place called Log Cabin Pancake House, and a…"

"Pancake House" I said before he said another thing. When I heard pancakes I was thinking of sitting in my Moms dinning room eating warm cakes with melty butter and sticky sweet syrup.

"All right the pancake house it is" Lester said punching in the address into the GPS unit

After a little bit of a drive that led us into a city that had bunches of shops on either side of the street and listening to the GPS voice telling us each turn to make we finally made it into a parking lot that was said was our destination. When Les and I looked out the windshield of our truck we both sat there a little stunned a second.

"We defiantly aren't in Jersey anymore" Lester said and I nodded looking at an actual Log cabin with two big black bears that were carved out of tree stumps standing guard at the entrance of a long concrete walk way.

Lester and I got out of the truck and walked across the lot and up to the black bears. As I was about to walk up to the door of the log cabin, Les stopped me and told me to turn around and have my picture taken with one of the bears.

"We don't have anything like this back home" he said as he aimed his cell phone at me and it clicked taking my picture. When Les walked up to me and showed me the picture he had just taken, I grimaced at seeing that even though I had a really good nights sleep I still had black rings and bags under my eyes.

"You're still beautiful" Les said seeing my mood change. It won't just go away with one nights sleep.

"I don't think it will ever go away" I told him as we made our way inside the Log Cabin

"It will" he said as a girl came up to us

"Hidy welcome to the Log Cabin Pancake house, Two?" she asked and we nodded "follow me" she said and led us over to a table where she laid two menu's down and left us for a few minutes to figure out what we wanted.

I scanned the menu and picked out what I felt like I wanted. When the lady came back Les and I gave our orders to her and she took off into the back. As we waited I took a look around and saw that there was a big fireplace on the far side of the cabin and nice little curtains on the windows. For being a restaurant the Cabin had a real homey warm feel to it.

"So far" I said and got Lester's attention "from what I've seen this is a nice place. The Chalet we are staying in is between two mountains and the air just smells nice. It's got that constant campfire smell to it"

"Yea I noticed that too"

"Here you go" The lady said coming back with a large tray in her hands. She began placing plates of food in front of us and mugs of hot coffee, what she did next baffled me and Lester.

"Is that Jars?" He asked me when the girl left and we looked at two Jars of milk sitting with our coffees

"Uh I think so, it looks like a Jar" I said picking it up and examining it

"What are we to do with them?"

"I would say we use them for the coffee but there is some creamer right there" I said pointing to the little cups of coffee creamer that comes with coffee.

"Excuse me" Lester said getting the girls attention

"Yes is everything ok?" she asked coming to the table

"We were just wondering what the Jars of milk are for?" he asked her and I saw her face scrunch up as she thought on Lester's question

"Where are you guys from?"

"New Jersey" Lester said

"Ohhhhhh" She said tilting her head back and laughing "These are Mason Jars. We drink from them here in the South"

"Like glasses?" he asked and the girl had a look of pure pity on her face. She probably thought Yankees don't know anything.

"Yes" she said

"Ok" Les said and then looked over at me. Out of all the years I have been with Ranger and his men I never have seen them get frustrated and embarrassed and Les I think was about to get to that line.

"We drink from them" he said when the girl finally got to leave our table

"Yea"

"Something wrong with glasses?" he asked and I looked around hoping the girl or anyone around us hadn't heard us and got offended by two Northerners who didn't know anything about Southern culture.

"Shhhh it's just how they do it here, I think its cute" I said picking up my Jar and drinking from it.

"We sure aren't in Jersey anymore"

"Nope" I said and I thought while we are here that was going to be a reoccurring theme with us. We were so out of our element.


	15. Chapter 15

(Lester's Pov)

Once I effectively made a fool of myself in having to have the Jars explained to me, I settled down and started in on my meal. After eating a few bites of my food, I looked across the table and saw Steph just pushing around one of her link sausages with her fork. She had her head bowed staring at her food, but I can guarantee she wasn't seeing any of it, Steph was a million miles away.

"Guess I now know how you've felt when you get made fun of during one of your accidents" I said to her but got nothing in return, not an eyebrow raise or even a snort. I wondered what could have changed her mood from being ok when we were trying to figure out the Mason Jars to now looking down and out like she had lost her best friend.

Keeping an eye on her, I took a gulp of my coffee and slid my chair next to her "Beautiful" I said taking the fork out of her hand and cutting a piece of sausage with it " what's rolling around in that head of yours?" I asked

Stephanie snapped out of her stupor and looked over at me as I raised the piece of sausage to her mouth. Hey eyes went wide as she finally saw how close I was to her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked touching the fork to her lips

"Nothing" she said looking at me then down to the food

"Bullshit, you were ok just a minute ago and now your playing with your food" I said touching her lips with the food again. Finally Steph caught on what I was intending to do and that I wasn't going to back down and took the food into her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked again now cutting into her pancakes. Ok I have an ulterior motive here, keep Steph distracted by talking and while she is talking feed her so I know she has eaten something.

"I was thinking about the night Ranger came to see me, the last night"

"Ahhh" I said giving her the bite of cake

"Now that I know why he came over I can see the pain and hurt in his eyes"

"I'm sure it killed him to know what he was about to do and come over to you that night" I told her going back to her sausage

"Did he tell you?" she asked me taking a drink of her milk

"Yea he told me" I said leaving it at that and hoping that would appease her and she wouldn't have me go into detail and tell her about the charge that I was given. I felt if Steph knew the arrangement that I had with Ric, she would feel and take it as I was just here with her out of my obligation and honor. I was doing that but even if he hadn't told me anything and this had happened I would be right where I'm at today, by her side. I love Stephanie and I would do anything for her.

I watched as her eyes clouded over and saw a tear form at the corner of her eye "Hey what is it?" I asked knowing she was remembering something more

"Last night" she said and hung her head

"What about last night?"

"You asked me as I was going to sleep why I didn't want you to call me by my nick name anymore"

"Yea"

"You said you weren't going anywhere" she said and the tear I'd been watching fell along the seam of her nose

"I'm not" I told her pressing my finger into the droplet of water "I'm right here beside you Beautiful, I'm not going anywhere I promise"

"But that's just it you can't promise me something like that. Ranger called me Babe all the time and that's the last thing he said before he left and now I will never get to hear that again" she said

"Steph you don't have to worry about me I right here, I'm not going on any missions with the government or chasing down any skips I'm right here with you in this Log Cabin Pancake house and I'm not going anywhere" I said brushing her hair back from her face

"Just because you're not doing any of those things doesn't mean there is the possibility you won't leave too. We could have a bad car accident while we are out driving. We are here in the mountains and you could be eaten by a bear or some kind of wild animal"

"Yes you're right those things could happen but Beautiful we cant live in constant fear and dwell on this all the time we will make ourselves crazy and not only could this happen to me it also could happen to you too. We just gotta have the faith that when we go to sleep at night the sun will rise again tomorrow"

"This is so hard" she said taking her napkin and blotting at her eyes

"I know it is and I wish I could make it easier on you" I told her. I did wish I could make her smile again. Steph is a very beautiful woman but when she smiles it just lights her and the room she's in up and if you the one to get a smile than your one lucky man.

"Can we go back?" she asked

"Back?"

"The cabin, the Chalet"

"I thought you wanted to go check out the shops. When we came here it looked like there was over thousands or more on each side of the street"

"Maybe tomorrow" she said

"Lets go and look at some, we are already down here. I bet there is even one with shoes" I said trying to entice her. We all know Steph loved shoes and that she couldn't resist a shoe sale at Macys.

"NO" she snapped which caused me to sit back in my chair stunned "I want to go back, I'm tired. Please"

"Ok we'll go back let me just go and pay for our food" I told her still shocked at her sudden angry outburst

I handed my credit card over to the girl that waited on us and was told for us to come back again, Steph closed herself off and walked outside to the truck. When I beeped the truck unlocked, Steph got in, buckled her seat belt, and stayed as far away from me as she could get.

(Stephanie's Pov)

I don't know why I just got so angry with Lester; I have nothing to be angry over. I just feel mad and I can't explain it, I just do. When we parked at our Chalet I jumped from the truck and stomped into the little bedroom on the first floor. I took a pillow from the bed and held it in front of me and flopped back on the bed to think, Seconds later I heard Lester's heavy footsteps on the porch outside. I never heard the front door open indicating he had came inside; he was probably out there thinking what a crazy bitch he has to deal with.

As I laid there a few minutes I knew my actions were bad and started to feel really guilty about how I treated Lester. How could I be so mean to him after all that he has done for me, getting up to go find him and apologize I was shocked when I went onto the porch and found his shirt, shoes, and pants sitting in one of the rockers. Slowly making my way around the corner of the wrap around porch incase Lester was naked I finally found him sitting in the hot tub with steam billowing up from the water around him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"What does it look like?" he asked with his head back and his eyes closed

"Are you naked?" I asked knowing underwear wearing is not a requirement at RangeMan

"Nope and I thought you were tired"

"I want to apologize. I don't know why I freaked out on you back there"

Lester opened his eyes and looked at me "Join me" he said motioning to the seat next to him

"I don't have a swim suit" I told him

"You're wearing underwear right?"

"I can't do that"

"Why not? This is a private mountain and we are both adults, I think we can handle it"

"I uhhh" I hesitated

"Come on Steph you don't have to worry about me doing anything we are just friends" he said and I began to wonder if I could strip and sit in there with him

"Its really nice and it will help ease the tension you're carrying and help you relax so that you can fall asleep later" he said and I bit into my lower lip. Thinking about it some more I decided why not? We are just like Les said adults; we aren't going to maul each other. Standing up I undid my jeans and kicked off my shoes.


	16. Chapter 16

(Lester's Pov)

When I pulled up at the house and before I could put the truck into park, Steph jumped out and was stalking up to the cabin. I watched as she threw open the screen door and walked inside, I was at a loss at what had set her off and had no idea what to do. If Steph had been one of my many random "dates" and had acted like that, I would have just left her and never looked back. Hanging my wrists over the steering wheel, I tried to think and figure out what had made her so angry. Not coming up with any conclusions I got out of the truck and beeped it locked. Walking up onto the porch I placed my hand on the handle of the door but stopped thinking about the brooding pissed off woman that was inside. Not wanting to fight or argue with her, I gave her the space I felt she needed and went over to one of the rocking chairs to sit.

As I lowered my tired frustrated body down in one of the white wooden rockers, I looked over and saw the hot tub sitting there in the corner of the porch. With and idea forming of how good it would feel to soak in the hot water, I walked over to the tub and removed the cover from the top and switched it on. Watching the water begin to bubble, I shed my shoes and clothes sitting them on one of the chairs. I stepped into the bubbling hot water and eased myself down onto the bench that allowed me to look out over the woods in front of me. Cupping some water into my hands I rubbed it over my hair and down my face as I leaned my head back closing my eyes so the swirling hot water could melt the tension from my body. This trip was mainly to save Steph but it was also for me to relax and come to terms with Ric's death and right now this feels like heaven.

After a few minutes of listening to the winds move the trees and the small animals scurrying around me, I heard the screen door creek open and then slam back into place. Listening to the soft footsteps of Stephanie coming closer I kept my head back and eyes closed as she came near.

"What are you doing?" she asked me

"What's it look like?" I answered back. I knew I was being short with her but that's how I was feeling. I was frustrated at how our meal had turned out.

"Are you naked?"

"Nope and I thought you were tired"

"I wanted to apologize" she said "I don't know why I freaked out on you back there"

I thought on what she said for a second and then let out a soft breath. Even though I felt kinda angry with how she had spoken to me, I couldn't hold it against her it wouldn't benefit either of us if I didn't let it go and move on.

"It's ok" I said lifting my head and looking at her "Join me?" I asked her motioning over to the bench beside me. I thought the hot water would be good for her as well. It will help her relax and like a nice bath, it would also help in soothing her so she could maybe sleep again tonight.

"I don't have a swim suit with me"

"You're wearing underwear right?" I asked thinking bikini's looked like bra and panties

"I can't do that" she said her eyes going wide in surprise

"Why not" I asked "this is a private mountain and it's just us"

Steph looked at me her cheeks tinting with a hint of a rose color "I uhhh"

"Come on Steph we are both adults. I'm not going to try anything, we are just friends" I told her and saw her take the bottom of her lip into her mouth as she stood there debating if she should get into the hot tub with me.

Finally with her inner debating over, I watched as Steph kicked off her shoes and then undo the button on her jeans. When she shimmied the jeans over her hips and her lime green underwear came into view I had to look away so that my body wouldn't react to the woman that had been in and haunted my dreams for years. I would love to touch her and show her how I feel but this is not the time or the place. I looked back over to Steph in time to see her pull her t-shirt over her head revealing her matching lime green bra. In all the years I have been involved with women I don't think I have ever seen one of them wear a different colored bra and panty, they always have them matched.

Stephanie stood there for a minute giving me a full view of her front. She looked around the mountain and woods making sure we were really alone before swinging one of her legs over and getting herself into the hot tub. Before she made it all the way into the tub, Steph being Steph her right foot caught on the end of the tub and she fell forward into my arms.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" she said as my arms went around her waist and held her to me

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"I think so. My foot stings a little, I caught it on the edge of the tub" she said

We didn't make any attempt to move apart from each other. Steph lay there with her breasts against my chest and my arms securely around her. I kept thinking how much I cared for her and then told myself to snap out of it that she loved and was still in love with Ric.

"Let me see your foot" I said forcing myself to release her and sit her on the bench next to me. Steph didn't say anything she just watched as I lifted her foot up and saw the little skint place she had received from coming in contact with the wood of the tub.

"Its just a little scratch you'll be fine" I told her and she smiled a little

"Clumsy Steph didn't stay in Jersey did she?"

"No I guess she didn't"

Steph and I stayed in the tub for a while and relaxed. We talked about some of the stuff we had done in the past and stuff we would like to do while we were away. All in all it was a real nice time laying back and relaxing in the hot tub. As it got darker and the air turned colder, Steph and I got out of the tub and grabbed our clothes and ran back into the cabin before we froze to death. Stephanie went into the small bedroom to change as I went into the bathroom and hung my boxers over the shower rail to dry. When I came out and began to build a fire for some warmth my breath caught in my throat when I saw Stephanie come out of her bedroom.

"Wow" I heard myself say before I could stop myself. Steph had come out with her wet hair up in a messy up do secured with some kind of clip. She wore my dress shirt that I had given her last night to sleep in. She looked so sexy wearing my clothes. Having a girl wear your clothes is hot as hell and Steph wearing them was driving me nuts.

"What?" She asked me with a confused look on her face. I didn't know what to tell her because I didn't mean to say anything at all. Turning back to the fire I continued to try and start it.

"Les" she said coming over to my side

"You hungry?" I asked when the fire caught and began to burn

"Yea a little" she said

"Are you ok staying here by yourself if I go down to the city and grab us something and then find a store for some snacks or something?"

"Uhh sure" she said. I knew she wanted me to answer her but I just couldn't. Steph loved my Cousin and she loved him hard, if I told her what I had said wow too she would have had to let me down and then that would cause and uneasy awkwardness between us. Taking the keys out of my pants pocket, I rammed my feet into my shoes and went over to the door.

"I wont be long" I told her and she nodded her head "you don't have to here since there isn't anyone else around, but if you don't feel safe you can lock the door when I leave"

"Ok"

"Be back"

"K" she said as I went out the door. When I jumped into the truck, I thumped my head a few times on the head rest.

"You need to stop this Santos, She is not in the place to accept any advances yet" I said as I plugged the key into the ignition

"You would kick their ass if anyone at RangeMan started in on Steph knowing she was single or what ever it is she is now" I told myself

When the truck came to life I looked back in the rearview mirror and saw Steph standing in the doorway with her arms crossed around herself looking at me. Huffing out a small breath through my nose, I put the truck into gear and pulled out in search of food and clarity of mind.


	17. Chapter 17

(Stephanie's Pov)

I stood at the door and watched as Lester backed out of our little gravel parking spot and headed down the road. When I couldn't see the tail lights of the truck anymore, I shut the door and locked it behind me. Lester told me that I didn't have to lock the door if I didn't want to since we were on a private mountain and the closest people were miles away, but out of habit I turned the little lock when I closed it. Back in Trenton I locked my door all the time but everyone and their brother seemed to come in anyways.

Looking around the Chalet, I wondered what I could do to pass the time until Lester came back with our dinner. Seeing the TV remote on the couch I went over, laid out, and zapped the big TV on. I was watching a guy named Todd tell about rain that was coming over the Cumberland Plateau and how it would come over the other cities and towns that I had never heard of or knew where they were. When they switched back to the two anchors behind a big desk my eyes closed and the remote slid from my hand.

(Lester's Pov)

I finally made it down to the main highway of the city. Since Steph had insisted we go back home after the pancake house, I wasn't too sure on where I was going or where this pizza place was that I had picked from the papers Tank had given me. When I came to the stop of our little windy two lane road the GPS said to turn left. Thank God for GPS.

"I'm glad you know where to go honey because I sure don't" I said turning left onto the main road in search of the Flying Saucer Pizza

"Final Destination" the lady GPS said and I took a look around and just saw some of the same little row of shops that I had been passing

"Well where the hell do I park? This cant be right" I said talking to myself

"You have reached your final destination" GPS told me again

"I know but how do I get there?" I asked making a right onto a side street searching for somewhere to park

Finally giving up after the roads were clearly marked as fire lanes only, I stopped, rolled my window down, and asked the next person that walked by me where I could park.

"Excuse me" I called out to a family with their stroller packed with bags "I need to go to a store here but I don't know where to park"

"There's a parking lot just up this street a bit, you can't miss it" the man of the group told me

"Great Thank you" I said hitting the gas to propel me forward

As I drove a few minutes up the street that I was on, I saw what the guy was referring too. On my right there was a large white sign that had a big P printed in black on it. Looking over more closely at the sight, I saw that it was a large parking lot where you could park, get out to walk around, and shop. Pulling my truck up to the gate a guy came out of his little booth and stood by my window looking at me.

"Five Dollars" he said when I powered my window down. I thought five dollars was a little steep when I was just staying a few minutes for a pizza but if I wanted to get the pizza I would have to pay. Reaching around me, I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket and took out a ten and handed it to him. Getting my change I made a quick mental note to hit an ATM for some more cash now that I knew what needed to be done to come down here to walk around. Finally parking, I walked out of the lot and down the street to the pizza joint.

Getting my order in to the kid behind the decked out counter, he told me that my food wouldn't be done for at least thirty minutes. I asked him where I could go to find a store for some drinks and snack and he told me there were two gas stations a little ways off that would have those kinda things.

"There's a BP and a Texaco a little ways from here not on the main roads though" he told me

Having no idea where those stores where, I nodded and asked him if I could borrow his phone book, a pen, and some kind of paper. Carrying everything outside to the tables that were out front of the restaurant I looked up the addresses to these Gas Stations and wrote the numbers down for my GPS unit. Grabbing my phone after I was done, I thought a call home would be good while I waited on dinner.

"Brown" I heard the familiar bass voice say back to me

"Hey Bro" I said leaning back in my chair watching the people as they walked by me

Bobby and I talked for a while, long by any RangeMan standards. He told me some of the things that were going on at the office and I updated him on the statuses of Steph and me.

"You do sound better" he informed me

"Yea just wish I knew about Steph. She acts better one minute and then the next she is down and crying again"

"If I could explain women and their moods I wouldn't be single" Bobby said "I'm not a head doctor but I'm sure its probably all normal emotional stuff"

"Yea"

"At least you said she slept and now maybe she will continue. It will just take time and you're in no hurry to come back here"

"Yea" I said thinking about the other things that had been happening between Steph and me

"Sir" I heard beside me and looked over to see the kid with a pizza box standing next to me

"Gotta go my foods here and I need to get Steph some TastyKakes and some drinks"

"Ok man" Bobby said and we disconnected

Taking the pizza box from the kid I handed him the phone book and pen back that I borrowed. I made it back to the parking lot and began to program the GPS with the address of the BP. As I pulled out of the lot and I listened to the unit telling me where to go. After an hour I was finally pulling back up to our cabin. Grabbing the pizza and a few bags I had gotten at the gas station, I walked up onto the porch and tried the door to get in. Seeing it was locked, I opened it and walked in calling for Steph.

"Steph I'm back" I called as I sat everything down onto the kitchen table

"Beautiful" I called out again turning around and seeing that she was asleep on the couch

Walking over to her and ignoring her long legs that were stretched out in front of me, I sat down next to her and ran my hand over her cheek "Beautiful I'm back and I brought pizza" I told her

"TastyKakes?" she asked her eyes still closed

"No, No one I asked knew what they were; I did buy you some little Debbie's as a substitute and some sodas though"

"Eh Debbie's are ok, no beer with the pizza?" she asked and I smiled

"Yea I got some of that too. They sell it here in all they're stores and you don't have to go to a liquor store to get it"

"Interesting"

"Come on lets eat" I told her going back into the kitchen for some plates

Steph padded into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold pizza and plopped it onto her plate. I told her that she could warm it if she wanted in the mic; she just grunted and ate at the cold slice anyway. Sitting down next to her, I ate a piece of cold pizza and had a beer with her.

"You're still sleepy aren't you?" I asked after looking at her for a minute. Steph had that look you get when you woken up but you really don't ant to be.

"I'm all right" she answered her eyes closing

Chuckling at her, I closed the lid of the pizza box and scooted chair away from the table "Come on" I said to her taking her by the elbow

"Where we going?" she asked as she stood up

"Just over to the couch so you can get some more sleep"

"No really I'm ok"

"Beautiful its ok to be tired, this is the reason we are here so that you can get some rest and the sleep that you've been loosing" I told her as we walked over to the couch "now come on" I said patting the couch next to me as I sat down.

Not fighting me on it anymore, Steph curled beside me and laid her head on my chest. I pulled the decorative quilt down that was spread on the back of the couch and covered her. Running my hand through her hair, I began softly talking to her.

"You ate two pieces of pizza and drank half a bottle of beer" I told her "That's good Steph" I whispered to her

"Mmmm"

"Hopefully soon you'll be back to eating your junk food and donuts"

"mmm"

"I saw some really neat places while driving to get our pizza and snacks that I'd like to show you "

"K"

After Steph stopped responding to me, I looked down and saw that she was sound asleep "Sleep Beautiful" I said kissing her head

I tighten my hold around her so that Steph would feel safe and let go to sleep on me. I then turned my attention to the TV and settled in to watch what Steph had on. While sitting there I thought that this was how I wanted it to be between Steph and me. Comfortable enough with each other that we could fall asleep and know the other is right there to keep you safe. You don't have to worry what you look like, sound like, or worry that moves will be made. I kissed Steph again and she sighed.

"Ill do anything to make you smile again Beautiful" I told her as I leaned back to relax with her securely in my arms.


	18. Chapter 18

(Lester's Pov)

After about an hour of holding Steph while she slept, I felt her start to fidget against me. Her body would tense up and then relax only to tense up again a minute later. Thinking she was probably dreaming, I began to run my fingers through her hair in hopes that if it was a bad dream that I would somehow sooth her before it got to bad. Feeling Steph relax again, I jumped when she bolted off of me and screamed my name.

"LESTER" she called

"Beautiful I'm right here" I told her placing my hand to her cheek

I gently turned her head to face me and watched as her eyes cleared as she finally saw me "Les" she said laying her head back to my chest breathing hard

"Bad dream?" I asked rubbing her back

"Yea"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No" she said wrapping her arms around me burrowing her body into mine. They way she was digging into me was like she wouldn't have been satisfied until she was inside of me.

"Steph you sure your ok?"

"Yea just give me a minute, it just seemed so real" she told me burrowing again

I sat there for another fifteen minutes holding Stephanie as she was trying to get herself together. After a few more minutes she let go of me and sat up placing some of her hair behind her ears. When she looked at me I noticed the rosy color on her cheeks.

"Sorry about that" she said darting her eyes over to me and then down to my legs

"Hey" I said placing a finger under her chin forcing her to look at me "There is nothing for you to ever be sorry about"

"Thank you"

"I'm here for you Steph, whatever you need I'll gladly give" I told her looking into her eyes making sure she heard me.

Steph nodded her head telling me she had in fact heard me then she looked up at me like she had a question she needed to ask and wasn't sure how to ask it. I could see the gears spinning around in her head.

"What?" I asked helping her out

"You have been right by my side all through this and you are here now and now you just said you were here for me and would happily give me what I needed but…"

"But what?" I asked

"You've been doing all this for me but what about you?" you have lost a member of your family, how can I help you?" she asked

"Just by being you" I told her

"But I'm not really me right now"

"No but just having someone here that I care about and someone willing to ask me how I'm doing is all I need right now" I told her. Plus dealing with Steph sorta helps me not have to deal with my own grief, Steph distracts me enough that I don't have the time to sit and wallow in thoughts of Ric.

"You'll tell me if you need me?" she asked

"Yes you'll be the first person I tell" I promised

Appeasing her with my answer, Steph turned around and placed her back to my front. I placed my arm around her stomach and held her to me as we settled in to watch a movie on TV. Around nine the movie was about to end when I saw Steph yawn. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth to yawn again; I guess all the nights she hasn't slept well are finally catching up with her.

"Bed time" I said zapping off the TV

Steph didn't protest or say anything; she disentangled herself from me and stood up. When she raised her arms and hands over her head, I had to look away as my shirt rode up her legs ass he stretched. I was in a better place in my head regarding Stephanie and I didn't want to jeopardize that.

"Goodnight Beautiful" I said standing up and then kissing her head

I watched as Steph climbed the steps to the loft. When I saw and heard her get into bed, I put out the fire and turned off all the lights that were on in the living room. I went into the bathroom to answer natures call and to take a shower, when I came back out Steph was sitting on the loft steps.

"Steph I thought you went to bed" I said coming to stand in front of her

"I uhh… Would you uhh… Would you sleep with me?" she asked

"Steph" I said thinking back to what almost happened this morning

"I slept last night and didn't have any bad dreams. It was because of you" she said

"No you took one of Bobby's pills and you did have a bad dream on me on the couch so I must not be all that good"

"Les I don't want to sleep alone, please" she said using her word on me

Sighing I led her back up the stairs and got her back into bed. I climbed in and looked down at her "you sure Steph?" I asked her

"Yes" she said turning over on to her side

Giving my head a shake, I spooned up to her and laid my arm across her. The next morning when I woke up I found myself lying on my stomach. Doing what looked like a pushup, I pushed myself up and then over to my back. It took me a few minutes to realize but when I did I saw that I was alone in the bed and the Chalet smelled like coffee.

Sliding out of bed and stumbling down the steps I looked for Steph as I went. I didn't find her anywhere inside the house, so I opened the screen door and found her sitting in one of the rocking chairs sipping at her mug of coffee.

"See you found the coffee" I said coming and sitting in the other rocker by her

"Yea" she replied

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"Ok"

"Guess I worked"

"Yea"

"So why don't we go and get ready and go into the city and shop and walk around for a while. I saw some stuff I'd like to take you too when I was out getting our pizza last night. We won't have to stay in the Cabin all day" I told her

"How about we get into the hot tub again, that was nice"

"Beautiful we already did that and we can do that any time we want. There are hundreds of shops and attractions down there waiting on us to bust them open"

"I don't have a lot of money to go shopping" she said and I was surprised to hear this. Steph still did skip tracing and she had moved up to full time at the office. With her steady income from us and the cut she gets bringing in skips, I knew she wasn't hurting for money and when had Steph turned down a shopping trip?

"Beautiful that can't be true" I said looking over at her

"Why can't it be true?" she asked

"You work for us full time and get a cut from Vinnie and from the distractions you do"

"I don't want to go" she said knowing I had her

"Steph you don't have to pay RangeMan is covering us while we are here and even if they weren't I would" I told her

"No" she said getting up from her rocker

"You're saying no to shopping?" I asked in disbelief. I'd seen Steph pretty much drool at the thought of a shoe sale.

"Come on Steph lets go and see what we can get into. Let's go explore Tennessee"

"NO!" she huffed and stalked passed me going into the Chalet. The screen door slammed so hard behind her that the birds in the trees flew out startled. Laying my head back onto the rocker, I looked up into the rafters of the porch, and breathed out a long breath.

"Steph" I said walking into the cabin

"Steph" I said finding her sitting on the couch "Why don't you want to go into Gatlinburg and take a look at everything?" I asked her

"Because we shouldn't" she said

"Why not?" I asked confused

"It's just not right"

"I don't understand why it isn't right?"

"Because Ranger is dead and we shouldn't go around having fun. It just feels wrong" she said her eyes growing wet

"Beautiful" I said kneeling in front of her "Ranger is gone and he's not coming back. We have to go on, he wouldn't want us to stop living our lives and sit here dwelling on him and his death" I told her and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Its like we are trying to forget him" she said

"Steph we will never forget him, but we have to go on, we just can't stop its not healthy" I told her

"I really did love him" she said

"Ohh I know you did and he loved you too"

"I love you too Lester" she said hugging me

"I love you too Beautiful" I said hugging her back. She just didn't know how much.

"Why don't we go down to the Pancake house and have breakfast then we we'll go walking around for a while ok?" I asked and felt her nod her head

"One step at a time ok? We just walk around, but if we find something to do and you want to do it then we will all right? I asked cupping her face with my hands

"Ok" she said

"Good girl" I said leaning up and kissing her forehead "Come on lets go" I said pulling her up from the couch and pushing her forward.


	19. Chapter 19

(Stephanie's Pov)

I was in the small bathroom putting on my makeup while Lester was leaning in the doorway watching me. All of this still felt wrong to me, how could we go out and live it us when we have lost someone so dear to us? It feels like we are betraying them. Looking at myself in the mirror I glance over to where Les is standing, he is silently telling me that this is what we need to do to heal, maybe we do. I look down into my makeup bag and sigh when I can't find the one thing I need the most to face the day.

"What's wrong?" Lester asks coming into the bathroom leaning his backside against the sink counter

"I can't find my mascara" I told him going through my small bag again

Lester pulled my face up and had me to look at him, he studied me for a moment and then his eyes softened "Beautiful you don't need it" he said

"Yes I do, I wear it when I need to feel brave and right now I need all the brave I can get"

"No you don't you have me that's what I'm here for" he said and I looked back up to him "I'll be brave for the both of us" he said putting his arms low around my waist and pulled me to him.

I nestled into Lester and felt his warmth seep into me. I closed my eyes and allowed it to wash over me. I felt so safe in Lester's arms and while I was in them I believed everything was going to be ok. While standing there thinking about how wonderful Lester has been to me and for me my heart began to turn from feeling sad and lonely to warm and swelled with love. All of Rangers men would come and help me but Lester had always gone far and above the rest. He was my rock and I loved him.

"You ready Beautiful?" Les asked me just as guilt and fear of what I was feeling towards him starting sliding in

"Yea I'm ready" I told him backing away from him

(Lester's Pov)

I took Steph by the hand and led her from the bathroom. We walked out onto the porch where I turned back and locked up the cabin. When I turned back to Stephanie, I held out my hand and offered it too her, she looked down at it and I was talking to her in my head to trust me. As soon as I thought it she placed her soft small hand into mine and I closed mine around hers.

"Ready?" I asked her again making sure she was really up to this. She looked at our hands and then up to me nodding her head.

We arrived at the Pancake house the one we had ate at a few days ago. This time I knew what to expect and wouldn't be taken by surprise by the Mason Jars. As we walked up the ramp to the door, I patted one of the wooden bears as I passed by.

"Any table?" the hostess asked us as we came into the restaurant

"Yea" we told her and she sat us close to the table we had had the last time we were here

"What can I getcha to drink?" she asked getting her pad out of her apron

"Coffee?" I asked looking across the table at Steph

"Yea coffee's good" she said and the girl wrote down our drinks and then laid two menus down

"Are you going with the Pancakes and Sausage again?"

"No I think I'll try something different. We are in Tennessee after all" Steph said and I smiled at her, she was really trying

"Proud of you Beautiful" I said and saw her go sad and wondered what I had said and then realized and began kicking myself for using something Ric would say.

"Do you think the gravy and biscuits are good" she said trying to get back to what we were trying to accomplish

"I don't know" I told her skimming my own menu looking over what I could get myself

"The only gravy I know of is the red sauce we put on pasta, but they wouldn't put that on biscuits would they?"

"You guys figure out what you'd like to order?" the girl came over and asked. I looked over at Steph to see if she was ready.

"Excuse me what is your gravy like?" she asked

"It's a creamy white gravy with chunks of fried sausage mixed in. We pour it over a biscuit and place some eggs on the side and jelly" she told us

"Ok I think I'll try that" Stephanie told her and handed her over the menu she had been looking at

"And you sir?"

"What the hell make it two" I said and handed my menu over as well

"I'm shocked" Steph said looking at me over the rim of her coffee mug as she blew on it and sipped at it

"Why's that?" I asked intrigued wondering what I'd done to shock her by ordering breakfast

"You one of RangeMan eating a heavy calorie, loaded down with fat dish"

"Ahh but we aren't at RangeMan now are we?"

"No but I thought you all kept up your healthy life style even when your away" she said

"I'm on vacation and in a place I've never been before, I'm living a little" I told her

As we were talking the girl that had taken our order returned carrying a large brown tray. She sat down Steph's plate first and then sat mine down. When I looked down at my plate it was exactly as she said it was, a large fluffy brown biscuit split in two smothered with the sausage gravy. On the side of the plate was a pile of scrambled eggs and the jelly was already provided on the table for us.

"Mmmm this smells good" Steph told the girl

"Enjoy" she said as she walked away

I watched Steph as she picked up her fork. I was praying she wouldn't do like she did last time that we were here and play with her food. As I held my breath, I watched as she cut some egg from the pile and then cut into the biscuit scooping it all up together. Steph placed the bite she had made on her fork into her mouth and closed her eyes and made the sound that all of RangeMan loved to hear. I was just thankful that the other patrons in the restaurant happened to be seated on the other end of the building when she did it.

"Good?" I asked watching the color rise in her face. This was so hard to see since I'm pretty sure this is what she would look like being pleasured in bed.

"Very" she said opening her eyes and digging into her plate with gusto

Watching her tear into her food made me happy that her appetite and the love she had for food seemed to be returning. Looking down at my neglected plate, I picked up my own fork and began to eat.

"We don't have anything like this in Jersey" she said licking her fork clean after her last bite

"No we sure don't, if we do I haven't found it"

"So what's next?" she asked as the girl came back and took out plates

"Well I saw something I think you'll like too see when I was getting our pizza last night"

"Ok" she said and I admired that she was really hopefully going to try to give this a go

"We can go by there and look at it and if you don't feel like going in or doing it we can just walk around and look at some of the shops"

"All right just let me go to the bathroom and I'll be ready" she said and I watched her head off to the bathroom

When the girl came back I handed her my RangeMan credit card. When she came back with my receipt Steph saw it and you could see it pained her in knowing that RangeMan was picking up the tab for her. In her eyes it was Ranger's money and she was having a hard time with the idea of going out and having fun when Ranger is dead, so to her it's like Ranger is paying for her to get over him.

"You ok?" I asked coming up to her

"Yea" she nodded

"You ready to see your surprise?"

"I guess so"

Steph and I left the Pancake House and I drove to the parking lot that I parked in when trying to find somewhere to park to get our pizza last night. We got out of our truck and began walking down the side street to the main street where all the shops and things where.

"Its right down here" I said as I placed my arm around Steph shoulders

When we stopped and she got the first glimpse as to why I'd brought her there a huge smile split her lips and she turned and looked up at me "OH MY GOD" she gasped

"Want to go in?" I asked knowing there was nothing to keep her from doing this

"YES" she squealed

I marched up to the guy in the booth "Two please" I said and slid my card over to him. He slid my card back after running it through his computer along with two tickets. Turning around I handed one of the tickets to Steph who smiled up at me. It was nice to see that smile again; I just hope I can keep it on her permanently.


	20. Chapter 20

(Lester's Pov)

The place I had taken Steph to was a Museum of classic cars. Not just old tricked out cars but some of the cars you'd see from old TV shows and movies. When I saw it last night and saw one of the cars that were featured, I knew I had to bring Steph to see it. Right there on the sidewalk where you walk by sat Ecto one the Ghostbusters car front and center. Sitting along with Ecto one was the Bat mobile and the General Lee from the Dukes of Hazard. Steph was gonna flip when she sees this.

And flip she did. When we turned the corner and I walked her down to the museum and she saw the car for the first time, her eyes went wide and began to dance. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in awe at seeing the iconic car of her favorite movie, a movie the she had turned to time and time again for comfort when things got hard and confusing. Sadly the movie that she went for comfort just couldn't do its job with the pain she has gone through and what she still is going through. Looking over at me when she handed in her ticket, Steph had the biggest smile on her dace while she looked over and examined the car. Not being able to pass up the opportunity, I took my phone, held it up, and captured her smiling. With a few quick pokes from my fingertip, I sent the picture with the caption SHE SMILES AGAIN to Trenton where a building full of men hoped that she would be ok and would come back to them.

With the text sent the thought came to me that our celebration of her one smile could possibly be premature. What would happen when we return to Trenton? Here there was nothing around but our own minds to battle, but Trenton had a plethora of memories and familiar faces. There is a real chance once we go back, it will prove to be too much for Steph and she will pull away from us. Thinking of loosing Steph caused my heart to ache, we couldn't loose the only human element we had that kept us all together. Watching her move among the cars, I told myself to put my line of thinking on the back burner for now. As long as we were here in Tennessee, I will do all I can in keeping her close.

(Tank's Pov)

I was sitting in my office making the schedule up for next week when my phone that was sitting on the desk next to me began going off alerting me I had an incoming message. Picking it up, I saw I had a picture text from Les, opening it I was greeted to something I hadn't seen for a while. Stephanie's image filled my screen and I had to let out a bark of laughter when I saw what she was standing in front of.

"Santos you're a fucking genius" I said looking over the picture again

"Why is Santos a genius?" Bobby asked standing in my door way

I held up my phone by way of inviting him into my office, Bobby took my phone and looked over the screen at Steph's smiling face.

"Look what's behind her" I told him when he gave a look that he wasn't getting it

"How the hell did he manage that?"

"Don't know but I know Steph must be in love cause she loves that movie" I told him

"Yea, she's looking better. The last I saw her she was looking pretty rough" he said handing me my phone back

"Yea, let's just hope that this is the start of her road back"

I saw Bobby go into deep thought and knew he was probably remembering how Steph was when he dropped them off at the airport. He nodded his head and then excused himself to go back to what he was doing. Saving the picture to my phone, I went back to the schedule and found that the mundane task of office work didn't seem so mundane now. Stephanie just didn't know how special she was to all of us; she was hundreds of miles away but still was lifting our spirits when we needed it. Please God let this trip work and she and Santos can come back healthy.

(Lester's Pov)

Steph and I spent over two hours in the classic car mea seam. We saw and looked at the old jalopy of the Beverly Hillbilly's and the nice cars from the James Bond movies and Fast and the Furious, this was a car lover's wet dream. Before Steph and I left we ended back up front at Ecto One, her eyes lit up seeing that car and I began to wonder if this was Steph's dream car to own and drive.

"I can't believe I'm standing here looking at Ecto One" she said giving her head a small shake

"So you like your surprise?" I asked walking up behind her

"Yes very much"

"Glad I talked you into coming?"

Steph surprised me by spinning around to face me, she looked up at me and then down to my chest "I'm sorry for being a pain earlier"

"Hey" I said bringing her face up to look at me "you don't ever have to be sorry for how you feel. You feel angry then be angry, but just remember that I am always here for you"

"Thank you Lester" she said wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me

"Want to go walking around some more se what other things we can find?" I asked and felt Steph nod her head against me

Stephanie and I walked around the city of Gatlinburg for hours and we still didn't see all that it had to offer. By the time we got back to the truck after a late dinner and drove back to the cabin we were exhausted. Halfway on our drive Steph complained to me that her feet were tired and sore, but after that there was silence for the rest of the ride. When I pulled into the little lot of our cabin I looked over and saw that Steph was sound asleep, jumping from the truck, I carefully opened the door on her side, slipped the belt off her , and carried her up to the door.

"Stand against me Beautiful" I whispered as I unlocked the door. Once the door was opened, I picked Steph back up in my arms and was amazed that she was still asleep. Kicking the door closed, I carried her up the steps to the bed. Laying her down, I untied her shoes and slipped her shoes and socks off.

"Beautiful" I said coming back up to lay next to her "Steph"

"Hmmm"

"Do you want to change so that you're not sleeping in your jeans?" I asked her

Steph began flopping around on the bed like a fish and then I saw she had gotten her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. She wiggled around, getting them off, and leaving them lying down at her feet. Seeing her laying there in her pale blue panties and then turning on her right side to snuggle her front into me my body was humming.

"Lester" I heard her say

"Yea?" I asked

"Thank you" she said raising up and kissing me on the cheek just catching the corner of my mouth

"Your welcome Beautiful" I said closing my eyes from the effects that the small innocent kiss had on me. This was so bad, tonight was gonna be a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

(Stephanie's Pov)

Man has life been hard for me lately, I think as I turn my cup of coffee in my hands. I came outside to drink my coffee while Lester was in the shower and take the time to sit and reflect back on what's happened in the past, what's happing in the present, and what could happen in the future. Lester and I have been here in Tennessee now for over a week and a half, at first it was rough being here, but now it has started to get easier. Lester and I have sorta adopted this routine of getting up early, grabbing breakfast usually at the Pancake House, and then hitting the streets of Gatlinburg. When Les first suggested going to Gatlinburg I didn't want to go because I felt like I was being forced to get over and forget about Ranger, Lester being the awesome man he is talked to me and assured me that that wasn't the case and that Ranger would want us to go on and move forward with our lives. It was hard to do it but I did and for my efforts I was rewarded with a wonderful surprise of seeing Ecto One the car that the Ghostbusters fixed up and drove in the movie up close and personal.

Everyday since then like I said we have gone to Gatlinburg. The second day we went, Lester and I watched a demonstration on how they made candles back in the old times. The woman who had a shop saw us watching her and asked me if I would like to try making a few candles. Knowing how I can't cook and my potential of things blowing up around me, I looked over at Les with my lip between my teeth silently asking him if I should try it. Letting out a soft laugh Les let go of my hand he was holding and turned to me.

"Go one Beautiful, I don't think you can explode anything" he said and I gave him and evil look even though that was exactly what I was thinking.

Lester stood back as I went behind the counter with the woman. The lady handed me a long braided white string and then took another one for herself, she showed me how to start dipping each end of the string in the tubs of hot melted wax. By the time we were finished dipping, drying, and dipping again and again, we had made four long lavender scented taper candles.

"Thank you, I have never done anything like that before" I told the woman as she boxed and handed me the candles that I had made

"Come back anytime" she said smiling "I do and sell all kinds of candles"

"I will" I told her and felt the familiar hand of Lester entwine his fingers with mine as we were leaving the shop. From there on we have sampled fresh made beef jerky at another store and sweet tea from another. Man is that stuff sweet but with me and my sweet tooth I loved it.

Our days are filled with the busyness of basically being tourists, but our nights are filled with resting our tired worn out feet by watching movies we rented from the little local grocery store or watching TV. The nights were nice, Lester would lie out on the couch and have me sit between his legs as we watched the TV or I would lie next to him if he lay down. I don't think he realized he was doing it but since we started this after our days in Gatlinburg, Les always had to have his hands on me in someway as we lay together. He never moved beyond just innocent touches but sometimes when he begins to rub my arm or comb through my hair I would close my eyes and pretend that it was Ranger touching me, but now something has changed and some new feelings have surfaced. When Lester touches me or rubs on me, I know exactly who it is doing it and I find myself sometimes wishing he would go a little higher or lower.

Lester is a wonderful man, I think as I sip at my coffee as the morning mist rises above the big mountain in front of me. He has stayed by me through all of this even when he has his own grief to bear. He is so warm, kind, encouraging, and sexy as hell; with that thought confusion and pain enter my mind and my heart. How could I have feelings for another man when I'm still so in love with Ranger? How could I betray our love by having thoughts of Les?

"Hey Beautiful" I heard Les say as he came out and sat next to me on the step of the porch. When I looked over I sucked in a big breath when I saw him. Les was just out of the shower, his hair was still damp, and he only had a pair of jeans on, and was barefooted. Holly Hell not something I need to see with what I was just thinking on.

"I was thinking" he said taking my coffee from me and taking a drink "Why don't we go to that Dino place and waterfall place and play putt putt and then go around the Loop"

"The Loop?"

"Yea when we were at the store last night I grabbed a few travel brochures from the stand outside and there is this eleven mile loop road in the Smokey Mountains with old time cemeteries, churches, a real working corn mill, and a house they filmed a TV show once called Christy"

"I've never seen it" I told him

"Me either"

"There are also hayrides that go around it and then a pick nick area at the end where we could pack up some snacks and eat after we go around the Loop"

"Ok" I told him stealing my coffee back from him

"Great you ready?" he asked me looking me over

"Yea" I told him. I had gotten up before him and had my shower and stuff already done.

"All right let me grab and shirt and put my boots on and then we'll go"

"Cool" I said as I watched him walk back into the Chalet my head and my heart still in turmoil

(Lester's Pov)

Ever since that small kiss Steph gave me when I carried her to bed, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I know the timing is way off to try anything and I don't think the kiss meant anything to her because she has never mentioned it or brought it up, but that night I lay awake wondering if there could be any possible way that anything could happen between us. My mind kept saying no it's too soon, but when will it ever be the right time in this situation? My heart however was telling me you love her, you always have. I've tried to distance myself as much as I could but being in a state you don't know and living together in a cabin, there isn't a lot I could do in our circumstances.

Everyday from that night on, I filled our days with activities in Gatlinburg, because left alone I would begin thinking on Steph and I would end up doing something stupid that I couldn't take back and that would be dangerous for both of us. I used the activities as a distraction but the more we did instead of having distance, I found that I couldn't stand not having her near me and we would always somehow gravitate to each other, holding hands as we walked around town, and touching each other in some small way when we sat down to eat or rest at the end of our long day.

Shaking myself from my agonizing thoughts, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. With the door locked, I turned to see Steph waiting for me by the truck.

"Everything ok?" she asked probably wondering why it took so long since I was just putting a shirt and my shoes on

"Yea everything's fine" I responded getting a warm smile from her in return

As I walked across the porch and down to the truck, I held Steps gaze. She looked a lot better than she had when we first arrived here. A lot of her sparkle she had, had returned. It still dimmed when she remembered my cousin, but Steph bounced back better now and didn't wallow in the grief and pain like she did when this all started. Walking up to her, I wanted so bad to reach out and draw her into me.

"Ready to see the Dinosaurs?" I asked to keep my hands at bay

"Yea but what does Dinosaurs have to do with putt putt anyways?" she asked

"I don't know it's probably just their theme, but we drive by it each time we go there and when we come back from there"

"Yea I count on seeing it every time we're down there"

"Let's check it out"

"Ok" she said getting into the truck

"You know how to golf and play putt putt?" she asked

"No, you?"

"No" she said and laughed. I looked over at her and smiled. This has been our theme while we have been here in the South. We are virgins experiencing new things and finding that they are quite pleasurable, simple like sausage gravy and biscuits and sweet tea but orgasmic if you listen to Steph when she tries them. I hope that when its time to return home, we take back with us some of the easy going hospitable ways that we have seen and been witness too here in Tennessee and the South.


	22. Chapter 22

(Lester's Pov)

When Steph and I paid for and received our balls and clubs, we turned around and looked over the putt putt course before us. We had no idea on what to do, neither one of us was a golfer or was interested in becoming one back home in Trenton we chased and ran down fugitives for a living and if we went out on dates it usually consisted of dinner, drinks, and to bed if that's how the night turned out.

"So?" Steph asked me swinging her club in her hand

"Guess we just walk the course and try to get the ball in the holes"

"Isn't it supposed to be a game or something with points and stuff?"

"Probably, but lets just hit the ball we don't have to keep score" I told her as we got to the start of the course

"Good because I wouldn't know how too anyway"

Steph and I took turns at each hole, lining up the ball and trying to hit it into the hole. I found out that for some reason I was pretty good at getting the ball close to the hole or actually a few times getting it into the hole, Steph on the other hand was dangerous when she swung the club at the ball. I don't think yelling four was necessary for a putt putt course but when Steph got ready to swing I felt an overwhelming urge to yell it just to warn the other players.

"Uggg I hate this game" Steph said slicing at the ball but missing it again

"Beautiful just relax and then easily swing the club at the ball"

"I am" she said blowing and pushing her hair out of her face

I watched as Steph took her stance and looked down at the little golf ball that sat between her feet. She brought her club up and smacked the ball so hard it sailed up and pinged off the fake volcano and came whizzing by me nearly taking my head off.

"I hate this stupid game, I'm not playing it anymore" she said as I checked around me to see if it was safe to come up for air

"How in the hell do you get yours to do so well?"

"Maybe all my practice shooting in the army and all the practice in the range at work" I told her

"Is that a dig at me because I don't like a gun and don't shoot one a lot?" she asked and placed her hands on her hips

"No I wasn't saying anything about your usage of your gun or non-usage"

"Good" she said and I knew she was on the edge. I have to really watch what I say because if I accidentally say something wrong it would cause Stephanie to go off. She was frustrated because this game was supposed to be fun and it wasn't for her.

"Let's go to the next hole" I suggested getting her away from that volcano

"My luck and dinosaur will come out and eat me" she said turning to walk up the path

"Not likely Steph they are all extinct and the ones here are made out of concrete" I said lining up my shot and tapping the ball that rolled up too and stopped just right on the edge of the hole.

"Humph" I heard and saw Steph shake her head as I tapped the ball the rest of the way into the hole

"Now just tap it nice and easy" I said as Steph got ready for her turn

I watched as Steph sat her ball down between her feet, she stood there and looked down at it. Steph was mumbling nice and easy over and over as she swung her club sending the little ball forward. Her shot was better this time, instead of hitting it off something it rolled hard and fast up the lane, past the hole, and bounced up over the border getting lost in some tall weeds.

"That's it I'm done" she said turning and taking off towards where we had started

"Steph" I called after her

"No I can't do it" she said stomping off. I caught up to her and spun her around to face me

"That was a good shot Steph"

"Good?" she asked in disbelief looking back to where we just were

"Yea you didn't make it fly up and hit anything"

"I can't do it, it's obviously not my thing" she said turning to leave

"Wait" I said stopping her again "Let me try with you"

"Les you've been telling me how to do it, it's just not my game"

"Then I'll do it with you, please" I pleased and saw her sigh. I didn't want Steph to leave here with hurt feelings and doubting herself.

"Ok one shot and then we leave" she said

"Yes one shot and then we'll go grab lunch somewhere before we go home to explore the Smokey's"

Steph walked back with me following behind her. I placed a ball between her feet and then walked behind her. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know the proper width the feet needed to be apart or how to properly grip the club, I was just going to do what I thought felt right to me and hopefully give Steph one good shot. I brought my arms around Steph, pulled her close, ran my hands a=over hers that were on the club. Closing my eyes a minute reveling in the feel of her in my arms, I leaned forward and spoke into her ear.

"Nice and easy" I said as we brought the club up and tapped the ball. We both watched as the ball rolled slowly up to the hole and fell right in.

"Oh my God" Steph said "It went in"

"A hole in one Beautiful" I said hugging her to me my arms around her stomach

"I did it, I really did it. FINALLY!" she said happy jumping up and down in my arms. Steph turned around laughing at her hole in one and when her joy died down we stood there looking at each other.

"It's so great to see you smile again Beautiful" I said taking one of my hands from her to stroke her cheek

"Haven't had a lot to smile about lately" she said looking up at me

"Hopefully that's changing"

"Yea"

Steph and I stood there looking at each other. Her blue ones to my green ones, God she was so beautiful. Leaning forward, I angled her face to meet mine. Before I got to do what I had planned on a teenage couple walked up to us.

"Can we play through?" the kid asked causing us to break apart

"Uhh yea" I said the spell broken. I looked down at Stephanie who was looking down to the fake green grass of the course her bottom lip between her teeth "we're done" I said

As Steph and I walked off the course, I looked back at the young couple who were laughing and sharing kisses with each other. It was sad that a grown ass man was jealous of a couple of kids.


	23. Chapter 23

(Stephanie's Pov)

I was so glad that the young couple came up and interrupted us. I was going to kiss him, Lester was going to kiss me and I had wanted it just as well as he seemed had. How could I do that? Ranger's been gone only for a month and I'm ready to just move on with a guy that's being nice to me? Oh Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie what are you thinking? How could you betray Ranger like that?

My mind was a jumbled up mess, Lester had taken us to a place for lunch and I had quickly vanished into the women's bathroom. I was sitting on a closed toilet blotting my eyes with toilet paper. A few weeks ago I knew positively without a doubt I did not want anyone but Ranger, I loved him and refused to let our love die even if he had, now however I'm finding myself enjoying the touches of another man. What on earth do I do, it's to soon to be feeling like this right?

"Hon are you ok in there?" I heard and looked at the closed stall door seeing two feet standing at the bottom of the door

"Ohh uhh yea" I answered

"You sure I've been standing here for a few minutes and I've heard your sniffing"

Letting out a sigh, I got off the toilet and unlocked the stalls door to see a kind looking semi elderly woman standing there "Oh honey" she said when I stepped out all blotchy and puffy eyed

"Sorry" I said walking over to the sink trying to pull myself together

"Man troubles" she asked. Usually the right answer when a woman is in the bathroom crying

I came out with a laugh "If only you knew" I said blotting my face with a cool paper towel

"A friend of mine passed away not to long ago" I blurted out

"A boyfriend?" she asked me

"Well we didn't really get that far but you can say we had something"

I didn't know what prompted me to spill my guts to this stranger, I didn't know her from Adam well Eve, but something about her was warm and friendly and made me think of Ella back home who always instilled trust and made me feel safe. Looking up at her tears leaked down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry honey I know what its like to loose someone so close to you" she said to me " I lost my husband about five years ago to cancer"

"I'm so sorry" I told her

"Thank you, it's hard but I got through it. Now I'm remarried and ill always love my Benny but I love my now husband with all my heart"

"How long until you started seeing and then marrying your now husband?" I asked curious in her answer since this was what I was working on

"Two years I think" she said and my heart sank. How could I be having feeling towards Lester only after a month of Ranger dieing when here I had a woman who lost someone and took her years to fall back in love and remarry, I felt so horrible about myself.

"Oh" I said defeated

"Oh Hon I said it took me two years, but it could not be that long for you. You could be ready to move on in a shorter amount of time or there is a possibility it could be longer if at all, it all depends on you. Do not let the world dictate how long you mourn or when you're ready to move on, we all are different and mourn different"

"Thank you" I told her taking her advice and tucking it into the back of my brain to think on later

"Mom you ok?" a younger version of the woman asked coming into the bathroom "we have been waiting on you for a long time"

"I'm fine I just got to chatting with this nice lady" she told her daughter

"Sorry for keeping you" I said pushing off from the sink "I better get out to my friend he is probably wondering what's taking me so long"

"Nice meeting you Hon and please take care" the woman told me as I left the bathroom

(Lester's Pov)

Steph and I didn't talk after playing putt putt. I took us to Dairy Queen for lunch and as soon as we walked in Steph high tailed it to the bathroom. Knowing that what was about to happen between us on the course, I knew her mind had to be blown, so I let her have her time and ordered our lunches.

While I sat and waited on Steph to come out of the bathroom, I ate at my burger and fries and started replaying the events at the course over in my mind. When I thought over the almost kiss one thing came to my mind that I hadn't realized when it had happened, Steph did not pull away from the kiss she closed her eyes in anticipation when I leaned forward. Was she thinking and feeling on the same wave length as I was?

"Sorry" Steph said when she came out of the bathroom and sat down at our table "my stomach was upset" she said

"So me almost kissing you made you sick to your stomach?" I asked. I knew she wasn't sick, if you looked at her you could clearly see that her eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

Stephs head whipped up and looked at me "Relax you don't have to answer that, I already know it wasn't"

"Lester look" she began to say

"Beautiful just eat your lunch we will talk later if you want" I told her placing her hair behind her ear. I knew she was unsure about how to handle what was happening between us, so I wanted her to know that I was still here and allow her to control when she wanted to face it or go into denial land for a while.

After lunch, I drove us both back to the cabin, before we got out a mostly silent Stephanie turned to me and called out my name. As I sat there waiting to see what she wanted, she scooted over and wound her arms around my arm.

"Les I don't want to loose you" she said

"Beautiful your not going to loose me" I told her kissing her head

"We're still friends?" she asked

"Yes we are still friends and I'll do anything for you nothing has changed" I reassured her knowing in her mind it must be worried that what happened would somehow change our dynamic

"Are we still going to pack some snacks and do that hayride thing?"

"Sure we can still go do that, are you ok? I asked tipping her chin up to look at me

"Yea" she nodded "I'm ok" she said looking me in the eyes. I leaned forward seeing her close her eyes, Steph sucked in a deep breath as I kissed her forehead. When I pulled back we looked at each other again, she may claim she has no ESP like we all seem to share, but at that moment I heard and understood every word she didn't say.

"Come on lets see what we have to pack for the hayride"

"K" she said getting out and following me onto the porch and into the Chalet.


	24. Chapter 24

(Lester's Pov)

When we got inside the Chalet, Stephanie went to the small bedroom where she kept her bags to change. It was pretty warm during the days here in Tennessee, but the mornings and nights got pretty chilly. When I heard the bedroom door close, I let out a large breath over the escalating sexual tension that was building between us and began pulling out bags of chips, a box of Little Debbie's, and a few cold cans of soda from the stash we'd been building ever since we had started going to the little grocery store down the road. I looked in the fridge for the makings of a sandwich and was rewarded with a container of ham and some wrapped cheese slices.

"BINGO Ham and cheese sandwiches" I said pulling them out and laying them on the counter

While I was making the sandwiches, I began to think on how my life had changed in just over a month. I was Lester Santos bad ass security expert ladies man. I didn't care what others thought of me as long as they knew that I knew I could destroy them with a blink of my eye if I had too. Now I carry a frightened woman to bed, hold her when she's lonely, and wipe tears away when they fall. A far cry from being a tough as nails killing machine. I also act as a counselor, healer, protector, encourager, and friend and now I fold ham slices and cheese on bread and wrap it all up in plastic for an outing. Pretty domestic for a bad ass huh? I thought to myself as I made the sandwich. It's not like I can't cook basic things to keep me alive, it's that I haven't had too. In the Army I had chow time and at RangeMan we have Ella or go out for food. Our apartments are equipped with kitchens and some do use them, but in my place all you'd find would be milk and beer in the fridge and a few boxes of cereal in the cabinets.

"Does this look ok?" Steph asked coming out of the room placing her hair into a pony tail

I looked over and saw she had put on a thin sweat outfit she had bought from one of the shops that had Gatlinburg stitched down the side of her leg and Tennessee wrote across the hoodie jacket. I grinned when I saw her, thinking fashion advisor was now added to my list of jobs that I was currently doing.

"It's cool" I told her placing the sandwiches with the other stuff on the table

I leaned with my butt up against the sink counter and watched as Steph went over to the couch and put on her shoes and socks. When she was finished she walked back into the kitchen and scanned over the food possibilities that were on the table.

"Whata we got?" she asked

"I grabbed the bag of chips we bought, some snack cakes, and a couple of sodas. I saw we had ham and cheese so I made a couple of sandwiches for us"

"Sounds good"

"You ready?" I asked watching her closely

"I'm ready" she sang

I smiled shaking my head as Steph walked out the door placing sunglasses over her eyes. She reminded me kinda like a teenager not wanting to face the elephant in the room of our feeling for one another. If this is how she wanted to handle what happened between us today then I'd go along with her for now. I'm not going to push her to be uncomfortable around me; I don't ever want her to be like that. Putting everything into a plastic grocery bag, I walked out ready to lock up when Stephanie zoomed past me.

"Steph?" I asked coming to stand looking at her in the doorway

"Had an idea" she said grabbing the light quilt that we used to cover up with on the couch

"Ready now?" I asked

"Yea" she said placing the blanket under her arms and walking out onto the porch

Steph and I loaded ourselves and our snacks into the truck and instead of turning left to go into the city of Gatlinburg we turned right to drive through some of the Smokey Mountains. I followed the steady stream of traffic on the narrow two lane highway that was covered through the mountain with huge over hanging rocks and a river on the other side of us.

"Beware of falling rocks" Steph read as we rode past the sign

"That's encouraging with these boulders hanging over our heads" she said looking up at the rocks

"Tell me about it"

"Boy there's a lot of RV's, bicycles, campers, and trucks loaded down with grills, coolers, and huge floats"

"I'm thinking this is like going to the beach to the local people"

"The beach?"

"Yea we travel with a car loaded down when we go to the beach and since Tennessee is land locked and there is no ocean here they come to the mountains instead" I told her

"OHHH I see now what those big floats are for" Steph said looking out her window

"What?" I asked

"Look people are riding them down the river down there" she pointed

When I looked over to where Steph was pointing I saw women in bathing suits and men in trunks sitting in the floats coasting down the current of the river "Hey maybe we could try that" I told her

"No way I don't even go into the ocean at the beach. I'm a more lay out on a towel or blanket soaking up the sun and then there is the boardwalk"

"How do they stop? And when they do how do they get back to their cars and stuff?"

"I don't know" I told her making our way finally to the mouth of the Loop and the picnic area

We found the area that they were having the Hayrides in. I parked in an open field and Steph and I got out to stretch our legs from the long car ride. I saw a small house like building that had a sign advertising the Hayrides, I told Steph I'd be right back and went to talk to the man who was sitting on the porch of the small house in a rocker.

"Bad news" I said to Steph who had popped the back door and was sitting in the truck space of the truck

"What?" she asked

"The next Hayride isn't for another hour. Looks like we will have to have our snacks first and then come back for the ride"

"That's ok" she said hopping out of the back

We turned around and went into the picnic area. There were cars in almost every parking space, luckily Steph and I scored a spot when another car backed out "Even in Tennessee" Steph said about my parking karma

We grabbed our bag of goodies and found a table to sit at. We sat, ate, and watched some of the other people that picnicked around us.

"This is Beautiful" Steph said taking in a huge lung full of mountain air

"Ahhh you smell that?" she asked

"The wood burning smell?"

"Yeaaa, it's a nice smell. It's nice for a change that its not burning care fumes or an exploding house smell"

Steph and I threw away our trash and walked around the grounds. We traveled down a small path that led down to the river, Steph bent down and ran her hand through the water.

"Man that's like ice" she said shaking her hand

"Yea" a woman said who came walking up "it's good for keeping things cold like watermelons and drinks" she told us

"Really wouldn't they just be carried down river?" Steph asked

"Oh no we plop them down in the river where it's calm and after we eat and do whatever we go get the melon, split it open, and its good and ice cold. Really good when its one of our hot humid summer days" she told us

"Wow, I couldn't ever see us putting stuff in the ocean to keep cold like that" Steph said when the woman went back to the site she had came from and was met with a red curly haired little boy.

"No that wouldn't work for us" I said looking down at my watch "it's almost time to head over are you ready?"

"Yea" Steph nodded. I laced my fingers with hers and climbed the trail back up to our table that we had used. Steph and I walked on by it, getting in our truck, and headed over to the Hayride.


	25. Chapter 25

(Lester's Pov)

This time when I pulled into the open field of the Hayride area, there were a bunch of cars all parked in neat lines in the field and two long green wooden wagons attached to two huge industrial farming tractors. I fell in line and parked our truck at the end of the row, Steph and I got out ad followed the throng of people that congregated at the wagons.

"Wait here" I told Steph as I went up to the small house where a lot of the people were gathered

After standing in line for a few minutes, I eventually saw what I was standing in line for; it was to pay for our rides on the Hayride. Seeing the pricing chart when I moved up in the line, I grabbed my wallet from my pocket and was thankful that I had visited the ATM last night when we had gone to the grocery store.

"Two for the ride" I said when it was my turn at the window

"Six dollars please" the girl said and I slid a ten dollar bill through the little slot and received two tickets and four dollars back in change

"Here you go" I said returning back to Stephanie pooping a ticket up in front of her face so she could see it. Taking the ticket, I placed my arm around her while she held the quilt with one hand and the ticket with the other.

I guided Steph over to the rear of one of the wagons and helped her to get up into it. The wagon's bed was covered in layers of loose hay; Steph walked in a few feet and then sat herself down on the side of the wagon in the middle.

"This gonna be our spot?" I asked sitting down next to her

"Yea its just right" she said "I thought if we sat right up front we would get the exhaust of the tractors and if we sat in the back I would feel like I was going to fall out, so here seems the best of both to me"

"Ok" I said as I stretched my legs out in front of me

Over the next few minutes Steph and I watched as the wagon we were on filled with people. Everyone that came into the wagon and sat around us had smiles on their faces and laughed with each other as we waited for the ride to begin. I looked over at Steph who looked back at me and smiled at her linking my hand around hers. Steph looked down at our hands, turned hers upward and entwined her fingers with mine fusing our hands together.

"Ready?" an older man asked as he secured the wooden planks at the back closing it off

"YEA!" everyone in the wagon cheered as the tractor started up and the first jerk was made as the wagon began to move.

"Here we go" I said leaning in and whispering into Steph's ear as we pulled out in front of the second wagon. As we passed it some kind of song broke out that everyone of that wagon began to sing.

The tractor sat out on a slow and steady pace, the hypnotic rocking of the wagon could cause you to relax and fall asleep. Looking over at Steph since this was one her things she did when we were driving, I was surprised to see her wide awake and enjoying the ride. For the first thirty minutes of our ride we went by some historic old churches and cemeteries, when we went around a really sharp curve and then came to a large field everything came to a grinding halt.

"What is it?" Steph asked when we saw everyone starting to stand up on their knees and all move to the side of the wagon that faced the field.

"I don't know?" I said lifting myself up to see what all the commotion was about. I was looking over the field reminding myself that I wasn't looking for snipers when I felt someone move next to me, I looked over to see Steph had followed me.

"OH MY GOD ITS DEER, LOOK LES" she gasping and pointing

I looked back at the field and saw the deer standing there in a large group, some were grazing and the rest were standing guard watching our every move just waiting to run for their lives. I heard Steph start to count and turned to wait to hear how many she had counted.

"Forty two" she said all breathy "There are forty two deer there in the field"

The tractor started to move again once the people in the cars in front of us went back and moved. Everyone climbed back into their seats, Steph settled herself back in next to me, took my hand, and smiled.

(Stephanie's Pov)

I watched when the wagon stopped, everyone moved to the side that I was facing. They hung to the rails pointing and the others behind them stood on knees peering over their heads. I had a terrifying thought that this wagon would not hold so much weight on one side and would tilt over, not wanting to add to that, I sat perfectly still thinking my hundred plus pounds were the only thing that would keep up from falling.

"What is it?" I asked looking over to Les. When I saw him he had placed his RangeMan no nonsense face on and was searching the crowd and beyond for the possible threat.

"I don't know" he said lifting himself easily up onto his knees to see what the commotion was all about. I watched as he eased up to the crowd and looked to where everyone was staring and pointing.

Usually when I saw the guys look the way Les did, I knew there was danger somewhere. I sat there and waited on him to let me know what was going on and to give me the all clear, but then the thought came to me that we weren't in Trenton and we weren't doing any kind of bust, there was no threat to us here. Having that bit of knowledge come through, I now wanted to know what had everyone's attention. Slowly so not to rock the wagon, I crept on my knees the way Les had and came to sit next to him. Sitting there looking out to the field, I spotted what everyone was looking at.

"OH MY GOD ITS DEER, LES LOOK" I said pointing. New Jersey has deer, but I never really took the time to stop and look at them like we were here. I don't know what I was about seeing them here in this area or in the field, but they were beautiful and majestic looking. I began to count them because there were just so many, I could feel Lester looking at me as I took my finger and counted the deer.

"Forty two" I told him surprised and shocked there were that many "there are forty two deer out in the field"

Right after I had counted them the traffic began to move and the wagon jerked causing everyone to climbed back into their seats. When I made it back to Les, I sat back next to him, placed my hand with his, and smiled up at him. Lester Santos bad ass smiled back a handsome smile while running the back of his hand and fingers over my cheek. His hands rough and callused with all the stuff he had done with them but soft to the touch when he was attending to me. As we moved along in the ride the mountain wind blew through my hair and I turned placing my back to Les in a catty corner way. As I watched the things go past me, I was lost in thoughts of Stephanie the mountain woman looking for deer and maybe a bear. When we stopped next we were in a large clearing that had a public bathroom and a large building with a large rotating wheel on the side of it.

(Lester's Pov)

When the wagon stopped a second time we all were allowed off to use the restrooms and explore the grounds. I jumped off the wagon and then turned around to help Steph. I slid my hands onto her hips and she jumped down to the ground and stood right in front of me.

"I uhh should really use the bathroom" she said looking everywhere but at me "The soda we had with our pick nick is calling"

"Yea"

"You have to go?" she asked me

"Yea I'll go as well"

Steph pulled out of my arm and began to walk up the wide concrete path to the bathrooms, when she go halfway up the path she turned back and looked at me. Even though she was a little ways from me, I could tell there was a war of emotions going on in those eyes of hers. I have a strong feeling that Steph has feelings for me like I do for her, but she just doesn't know what to do with them. I'm not going to push her to be with me, but I do want her to know that I am here and how I feel. Ultimately though she has to be the one to make the decision and be comfortable with the choice that she makes. Walking up the path, I went into the men's side of the bathroom to answer as Steph put it the Sodas call.

When I finished in the bathroom, I came out to see Steph was standing waiting on me. As I walked up to her a warm smile came across her face "you ok?" I asked her taking her hand in mine

"Yea I'm ok" she replied

Stephanie and I walked from the bathrooms down to the old house that was on the property. We walked across the old dusty two by four porch and cupped our hands around our faces to peer into the windows of the house. It was decorated how they would have lived if it was back in the olden times and it had a large spinning wheel sitting in the middle of the room.

"I can't imagine living back in those times" Steph said looking over the room

"Yea but people did"

"You think it's haunted in there?" she asked and I looked at her giving her a grin. Steph always had a thing about boogie men under her bed and things that go bump in the night

"Uhhh no… I don't know"

"Kinda spooky if you think about it. It looks like the people who lived here just left for the day to return later tonight sometime" she said as we left the house going up to the old mill

"Ok maybe a little" I told her

Steph and I walked into the Mill and saw that even though it was still a working Mill grinding corn into corn meal, most of the structure housed a souvenir shop. I walked around looking at everything letting Steph do the same, I picked up a book that was the history of the Smokey Mountains and began to look through it, after I few minutes I thought of Steph and looked up to see what she was doing and saw her walk out the door of the Mill. Sitting my book down on a stack of quilts, I quietly followed her as she went down the steps and started down a small path that some of the other Hayriders were walking up and down. I followed Steph to a small observation deck that looked out over the river and at a waterfall; I watched as Steph looked over the water for a few minutes then closed her eyes tilting her face up towards the darkening sky.

"Tell me what do I do? Is it ok?" I heard her say. Stepping up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me.

*A/N Rating for this story will change with the next update. It will be in the Lester S/Stephanie P. M section


	26. Chapter 26

(Stephanie's Pov)

Lester and I walked up the wooden steps of the Mill. When we walked inside there was a large group of people surrounding an old man that had a long white beard and was dressed in over-hauls, he was telling the group how the Mill ground corn into Corn Meal. To the right of us the Mill was turned into a souvenir shop, Lester squeezed my hand causing me to look up at him.

"Why don't you go have a look around" he said and I nodded

I let go of Lester's hand and walked over to a tall spinning display of post cards. I picked a few of them off the display and thought I'd buy them as a remembrance of our trip. I got lost in my thoughts as I thought on the word remembrance, did I really want to look back at these cards months or years later and remember why I was in the South? Placing the cards back on the display, I looked over to see what Lester was doing.

I found Les in a corner standing at a bookcase behind some tables that had neatly folded colorful quilts stacked on them. He had a large book opened in his hands and was looking through it. I began to study Les and let my eyes start at his head. He had short black hair that was styled into spikes; his face was chiseled and had beautiful emerald green eyes. I moved down to his strong broad shoulders and hard muscled chest with washboard abs, He was strong, smart, funny, and sexy as hell, Lester Santos was a man with the whole package. I felt heat coming up my neck and flushing my face, I resisted the urge to fan myself with my hand. My heart began to race and the air around me grew thick and heavy, air I needed air.

I had no intentions of leaving the porch of the Mill when I went outside to cool down and clear my head, my mind was still racing when I got out there and I found myself walking down the steps. I didn't know where I was going only that I needed to get a grip on my thoughts, hearing voices coming from my left I looked over and saw some people walking up and down a small narrow trail that ran behind the Mill.

While I walked my mind just would not let up so I allowed myself to slip off into it. I thought about RangeMan and the guys sitting around shooting the breeze and laughing with them. My thoughts then shifted to Ranger and tears instantly pricked at my eyes, stopping for a minute to gather myself, I took a deep breath and moved on. The wind picked up and the air was cool since it was getting dark, I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm even thought I was dressed in a sweat suit.

Ranger and I had been through a lot together over the years, and we loved each other I was sure of it. Before he was taken from me we had grown and were growing closer to each other. My mind took me to the last time I saw him, we made love and he told me that he loved me. Before he left he made me promise him that I would call Lester, I assured him that I would but instead of calling I went over there and asked Lester what was going on and what Ranger had told me. Lester and Tank tried to explain to me what his visit meant, but I wouldn't hear of it. They tried and tried over the next few weeks to get me to understand, but I was convinced they were wrong; Ranger was Batman he would be back. Ranger had left so many times before on dangerous missions and he had always come back why would this time be any different? No he would come back and I chastised then for not having faith in and believing in their boss and friend.

When Ranger left my heart felt like it was latterly ripped from my chest, I was so far gone that Bobby had to sedate me. When I woke up later, Lester crawled into bed with me and we cried and grieved together. Through his own personal hell and grief of loosing a family member both personally and professionally he was there, he was my rock. Lester has held me when I've cried, held me when I couldn't sleep, and encouraged me when all I wanted to do is hide in the cabin and dwell on what had happened to me. Lester's been through it all and if I really think about it he has helped give me a little bit of my life back by telling me to get up and go out. I don't want to betray Ranger, but I'm finding I want to be closer to Lester as well. When I'm in Lester's arms I feel so safe, warm, and secure all of life's problems disappear when I'm with him. Warmth spread all over me when I thought of the soft touches, his hands soothing me after a particular hard time, and the feelings of how I wanted him to go farther when we'd lay on the couch and watch TV.

"What do I do? Is it ok?" I cried out my question. I wasn't sure who I was asking, Was it Ranger or was it God? I really needed one of them to tell me the answer, was it ok to feel what I was feeling for Lester?

Seconds after I had made my request, I felt strong arms come around me and pull me back against them. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was he always knew when I needed him. I closed my eyes allowing his warmth to seep into me and felt the peace that was eluding me wash over me. Turning around in his arms, I laid my head onto his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Lester"

"I love you too Beautiful"

(Lester's Pov)

When I wrapped my arms around Stephanie, I could feel the inner conflict that was going on inside her. It killed me to watch, but I felt there was nothing I should do even though I wanted to end the pain she was going through by bending down and telling her it was ok. I never said anything to her when my arms went around her and when she molded herself into me it was like peace had settled over us by the stillness that Steph showed. I just held her to give her the support and comfort that she needed, as long as she needed, I would hold her.

"I love you Lester" she said when she turned in my arms. I tried no to get too excited from her words because she had told me before that she had loved me and it was love but not that love she has when it was only meant for me.

"I love you too Beautiful" I told her and I meant it. I love her, I've been in love with her since day one, and I'd do anything for her and break my neck in trying to get to her when she needs us.

"Are you guy's part of the Hayride?" a woman asked walking up to us

"Yea" I answered

"They're loading up and asked me to go around and make sure no one was left behind"

"Oh ok thanks" I told her and looked down at Steph "you good?" I asked her

"Yea I'm good" she said. I held my hand out to her and Steph placed hers into mine. I firmly closed mine around hers and tugged her with me back to the Hayride.

We made it back to the wagon for the ride back to our cars. I jumped up into the wagon and helped Steph to do the same. We made our way back to where Steph had left the quilt and sat down.

"Everything ok?" I asked Steph as our tractor and wagon started to move

"Yea just everything got overwhelming" she said picking at some of the hay

"Come here" I said motioning for her to come closer

Stephanie scooted over and settled next to my side, I took the quilt that she had brought, opened it, and draped it around us. Steph smiled up at me and cuddled against me.

"Even with the Mill did you have a fun time?" I asked her lightly combing through her hair as her head lay under my chin

"Yes" she said her fingers rubbing over my abs. Steph lifted her head and looked at me, a curl had worked its way from her ponytail and was flapping around in the wind.

"You're so Beautiful" I told her placing the curl behind her ear. Steph and I just looked at each other; I couldn't take it anymore I was being drawn in. Leaning down I kissed her neck just under her ear, as I did I heard her take in a sharp breath and felt her hand come up and clamp down on the hand that was on the opposite shoulder from the one I kissed. When I came back up, Steph's eyes were closed and she was holding her breath.

"Breath" I told her in her ear and heard her exhale. Steph looked at me and her cheeks tinted pink, she laid her head back down on my chest as we finished the ride. The next time we stopped we were back where we started from.

"Time to go" I told Steph removing the quilt from around us

We followed the heard of people that were getting off the wagon and jumped off. I took Steph by the hand and guided us back over to our truck. It was a long wait to get back onto the main road but once we got there we were on our way back to the Chalet.

The hour we spent driving back to the cabin was spent in silence, each of us I suspected was pondering over the feelings that had came to the surface tonight. They had been there for a little bit, but on the Hayride they were somewhat faced. I liked the idea of moving forward with Steph, but I hated that it was causing her so much concern. You cant blame her at all she really was in love with my cousin and when we all thought everything was finally coming together for them he was ripped away in the blink of an eye, who could get over something like that and not struggle? I understand the struggle I do, I get it, but we that were left behind can't stop our lives even when it feels like that's all we should do. Tomorrow is gonna come and the world is gonna go on and do what it does everyday day after day. I know Ric would be honored by Stephs love, loyalty, and devotion but if he could come back and talk to her he would tell her that she needed to move on, that she can't just stop because he was gone. Looking over at her in the dark truck, I couldn't see her face to see what she was thinking, but her silence and stillness told me that she was in deep thought as well.

Around nine when I pulled into the cabins little gravel lot, neither Steph nor I made any movement to get out of the truck. Finally taking matters into my own hands, I slowly reached over letting her know I was still there for her and placed my hand over hers, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Come on Beautiful we can't sit in the truck all night" I urged

"Yea I guess not" she said looking down at our hands and then to the cabin

Steph removed her hand from mine and grabbed the quilt that had been bunched up between us. When I saw she was preparing to get out of the truck, I grabbed the keys and opened my door, I was halfway around the front of the truck when Steph got out and shook the little bits of hay that had stuck to the quilt. I beeped the truck locked and started across the porch assuming that Steph was behind me. I unlocked the door and walked in, after a few minutes of fiddling around I noticed Stephanie had never came in. Walking back out, I found her sitting on the side of the hot tub running her hand through the water.

"Beautiful?" I asked but she kept watching her hand as it sliced through the water

"Steph you ok, whatcha doing?" I asked

"Thinking" she said

"Wanna talk, you know I'm here for you no matter what it is"

"It's too hard" she said getting up from the hot tub and going over to the banister that lined the porch. Steph planted her elbows onto the banister and let her arms lay over while looking out at the darkness.

I knew what was too hard to tell me. She was having feelings for me and if she admitted it she would have to face it and it would be hard for her not to escape since we were in a different state we knew nothing of and we were the only people staying in the cabin, so running wasn't an option. I never planned on adding to her frustration, but I thought maybe if I started by telling her something equally hard it may move us forward.

"Stephanie" I said ad right away saw her shoulders tighten "I'm falling in love with you" I told her and heard her gasp and saw her start to breath heavily.

"Steph?" I asked since she hadn't said anything " I didn't want to add to the stress and confusion your going through but if we don't take care of this its going to become awkward between us" I told her

"Steph" I said again after more silence "Stephanie talk to me" I demanded

Slowly Steph turned to face me and I saw tear marks down her cheeks, I felt like a heel for forcing the issue "I like you too" she quietly said

"What?" I asked as heavy sobs escaped her

"I like you too and I've tried not too because I love Ranger, but it keeps coming up and each time it does its getting stronger. I don't know what to do"

She might have not known what to do, but I knew what I wanted to do and I acted on it. I always wanted Steph to make the decision about us, but hearing her finally admit to her feelings for me I walked across the porch, roughly pulled her to me, and kissed her.

"STOP, I can't" Steph said pulling back and running by me. Before she got away I grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her.

"Steph wait"

"No we can't do this, its wrong what would they think?" she asked

"Steph honey it's not wrong and who are you so worried about?"

"Ranger and the Guys" she said and I stooped blinking at her

"Beautiful Ranger is gone" I said hating that I had to be harsh and remind her of this "Steph I know you love Ranger, but he is gone and he's not coming back. I do know though that he loved you also and he would not want you to sit around and stop your life. You are young, have needs and desires, and he would want you to move on with everything. Don't deny yourself"

"And the Guys? What would it look like me so in love with Ranger and come back only weeks of being gone kissing and shacking up with another man?"

"Man that hurts Steph, I thought you knew us better than that give us a little more credit huh. No one would say a thing about you being with me. They know what went down and know we came down here to get well and back on our feet. They would know that while down here grieving and sharing our pain together that we grew closer and like each other because of it"

Steph walked off and closed herself inside the cabin; I let out a frustrated breath and walked over to the banister Steph has left earlier.

"Happy now" I said up to the black starry sky "You asked me to be there for her and watch out for her and now I've fell in love with her, is this what you wanted?" I asked Ric knowing I wouldn't get and answer back

Frustrated I walked into the Chalet and started a fire to take the chill out of the house. Taking my shoes off, I tossed my shirt off and threw it into one of the corners of the room. Going into the kitchen I grabbed a beer, tossed the cap into the sink, and sat on the floor with my back up against the couch my thoughts on what to do now with Steph.

While sitting there sipping at my beer, I heard the bedroom door creek open and Steph walked out stopping to look at me. When I turned to look at her, I saw she was twisting the end of her Tennessee hoodie in nervousness.

"Beautiful" I said trying to ease any awkwardness by using the nick name I had given to her

I watched as Steph walked slowly over to me. She got down on her knees, straddled my legs, and looked at me. With her eyes glued to mine she took a hand and slowly brought it up to the zipper of her jacket. My eyes widened when I saw her begin to bring down the zipper and reveal her lacy bra to me. Looking over I thought I was drunk and imagining all of this, but when I saw my beer I realized I had only drank a half of one and it took a lot more than one beer to get me drunk so I knew I was sober.

"Please touch me" she said

"Steph?" I asked

"Please Lester" she said taking my hand and placing it on one of her breasts


	27. Chapter 27

(Lester's Pov)

I looked at the hand that was cupping Stephs left breast, shock registered in my brain as I felt the rough yet soft texture of the black lace bra she was wearing. If she had been anyone of the women I had hooked up with over the years, the bra and the jacket would have been long gone and I'd be stripping her out of her pants right about now, but this wasn't any other woman this was Stephanie a woman I loved and respected and who not long ago had a major freak out on the porch when I kissed her. Now here she sat almost half naked on my legs having me touch her, I looked up at her and my breath caught, the fire that I had made casted a warm glow around her, she was beautiful as the fire caused her skin to light up.

"Oh please Lester" Steph begged tossing her hair back. I noticed she had taken her pony tail out and her hair fell down her back as she moved her head.

"Please make love to me" she said as she slowly rolled her body on mine, her mouth hovering over mine

I tangled my hands into her hair, pulling her mouth to mine, when her mouth opened I touched my tongue to hers and then used my hands to pull off that damn jacket she was still wore. Returning a hand to the side of Stephs head, I moved the other hand around her back and with a flick of my wrist undid her bra. Continuing with the deep kissed, I ran my hand down her neck, over her shoulder, and palmed a breast.

"God" Steph pulled back and breathed

I took the opportunity while Steph caught her breath to pull back and just look over the woman that was perched on my legs. When she met my eyes a shudder ran through her, I don't know if it was from me looking at her, the chill that was still in the house, or the combination of both, but she was absolutely breathtaking.

"You're so fucking hot" I told her kissing her. I then moved to the spot under her ear and kissed her there and then moved down her chest where she arched her back so I could take a nipple into my mouth.

"Oh God Lester" she moaned feeling my mouth on her, her nails scraping my head.

After pleasuring her nipples until Steph was practically gasping for breath, I trailed kisses up her throat to her mouth where once again our tongues battled for dominance "Please Lester" Steph pleaded in my ear. I nodded my head knowing what she needed, what she wanted.

"You gotta lift up" I told her sucking her ear lobe into my mouth

"K" she said letting out a long breath

Stephanie is a very responsive woman. Every touch, caress, lick or kiss she got from me caused such an intense reaction from her, no wonder my cousin was so infatuated and intoxicated with her. Any man that knew what he was doing was on lucky son of a bitch if his path ever cross that of Stephanie's and I knew our night together was gonna stay with me and link us together forever, because I was never gonna let her go.

Steph broke from my kiss and stood up, I watched as she placed her hands on each of her hips. "Stop" I said reaching up and removing her hands replacing them with my own. I locked eyes with her as I stood up on my knees and when I began to pull her pants down I kissed and licked her stomach in the process. Stephanie closed her eyes, laid her head back and softly moaned in pleasure. When she stood before me completely naked, I drank in the sight of her. She was beautiful, the fire was the only light in the room and it made her creamy skin glow. The intensity of how I wanted her changed at that moment when I saw her, I still wanted her and wanted her bad, but I also wanted our first time together to be remunerable. I knew that sounded so cheesy coming from me, but she deserves to be cherished and loved. After shucking my own pants, I sat back down where I originally was, and held out my hand to Steph.

Stephanie looked down at me and slid her hand into mine. She trusted me and knew I would take care of her no matter what we were doing. I gently tugged her to me; she got back down on her knees before me and straddled my hips. Sitting pelvis to pelvis I could feel the delicious heat that came from her. Leaning up I kissed her deeply and took a moment to check on her.

"You ok?" I asked her nipping at her lips and then down the side of her face

"Yea" she answered her breath coming out in short gasps

"I love you" I told her and felt like I needed to add more "I'm right here with you"

My hands were laying on top of Stephs thighs rubbing my fingertips up and down them. I watched as Stephanie placed her hand against my chest as she held on with the other hand on my shoulder. She began to slowly move her hand and wherever she moved it her mouth would follow licking and lightly nipping me with her teeth. I felt her hand grasp me; my head fell back on the couch cushion behind me, and my hips involuntarily bucked up into her hand a groan escaped from my throat.

"I need you"

"I'm all yours Beautiful"

Stephanie rose up on her knees and locked eyes with me. She held me in her hand and placed me at her opening, slowly she sank down on me tearing a groan from me and a long sighing moan from her.

"Still ok" I asked her seeing her eyes clinched closed and her bottom lip between her teeth

"Mmmhmm" she replied nodding her head, her curls coming around to frame her face

After a few minutes of adjusting to my size, Step began to move on me. It wasn't a hurried pace and I wanted this to be all about what she needed, so I allowed her to set the pace. If she wanted to go slow, I was not going to stop her, whatever she needed from me I would give it all to her. I wrapped my arms around her in a bear hug and began to slowly kiss her. If this was the type of comfort she needed at this time so be it.

After a while of Steph slowly moving on me and me caressing and kissing her, Steph placed her forehead onto my shoulder and frantically called out my name "Lester" she said biting into my flesh. Steph was ready to go over the edge.

"I'm right here Beautiful, Let it go, it's ok" I told her my hand moving between us to where we were joined and slowly rubbed her

"OH SHIT" she called clawing at my back her head tossed back grinding down hard on me

Hearing her and feeling her come my own release was begging to be let go. Placing my hands on each side of her face, I deeply kissed her letting her know that I needed to finish. "Hold on" I said wrapping my arms back around her. Using my leg muscles, I picked us up, turned around, and wrangled us up onto the couch. Coming over her, I slid back inside of her and began to thrust into her. Steph moved under me matching every move I made, soon another orgasm washed over her as she called out sending my own to claim me.

"Be right back" I said giving her a quick kiss

"Where you going?" she asked when I stood up

"To get a blanket we didn't bring the other one in that we normally use"

Grabbing the blanket off the bed in the small bedroom, I walked back out to the living room where Steph was laying in all her beautiful glory on the couch. When she saw me her eyes moved over my body and she smiled up at me. She turned on her side and I climbed in behind her and wrapped us up in the blanket. Placing my arms around her, I pulled her to me.

"Lester" she said after a few minutes of silence

"Yea?"

"I love you too"


	28. Chapter 28

(Lester's Pov)

The next morning when I woke up, I found that I still held Stephanie in my arms. Yawning to get some oxygen flowing, I took the arm that was draped outside around Steph, pulled it under, and snaked it around the warm flesh of Steph's bare stomach. Running my hand over her stomach and leaning over to nuzzle and kiss under her ear, memories of our night together came to mind when I looked out and saw our clothes laying all over the living room floor.

"Beautiful" I cooed softly in her ear as I kissed around her ear and the side of her head

"Hmmm" she responded a little and rubbed up against me causing my body to instantly react

"Wake up Beautiful" I said kissing her neck, while sliding my hand that was on her stomach between her legs, entering her with my fingers, and began to tease and play. Stephs breathing hitched and a smile crept across my face knowing that she was defiantly wide awake now.

After a few short minutes Steph's ass was firmly wiggling and rubbing against me in time and rhythm of my fingers. Not being able to stand it, I withdrew my fingers getting protests from Steph, moved her leg over mine, and entered her. Stephanie called out in orgasm at my sudden invasion.

"Fucking shit" I called out digging my fingers into her hip as I held her to me as I came

Both of us lay there breathing heavily, getting under control Steph turned over to face me and I leaned over claiming her mouth with mine in a proper kiss. When we pulled back from each other I could tell that there was something going on that she wanted to say. Smoothing her hair back from her face I asked her what was wrong fearing she was having second thoughts and regrets about what had happened between us.

"I think we should go home" she said and I looked at her I know in shock. This wasn't what I was expecting her to say.

"Uh you sure Steph?" I asked looking down into her blue eyes. I hadn't thought about going home now, I thought since we had finally admitted to each other our feelings we could stay and get better footing as a couple before going back to Trenton.

"Yes I want to go home"

"Ok if that's what you want then in a bit I'll call Tank and see about getting us home"

"Ok" she said nodding her head. Steph laid her head to my chest; I wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head getting a sigh of what sounded like contentment from Steph.

I was relived that what was going through her head wasn't regret and I was glad she didn't pull away from me after what we had done. I wasn't happy however of the thought of going home right now. Here we were safe with no sights, sounds, or smells that would remind us of Ric, back home in Trenton EVERYTHING will be a constant reminder and could send Steph if she thinks its too hard to deal with away from me and the guys that love her so much. What would that do to us? To me? If everything reminds her of Ric and it will how will she feel about seeing me, coming back into the office, and being around the guys when Ranger will be all she will see and remember?

I knew all along that this day will come, but what I hadn't counted on while being here was what has happened between Stephanie and me. Our bond is just so new and so fragile that I don't think it would survive if we went back now and faced all that would be waiting on us, I could be wrong, but I really don't think I am. I would like to have Steph all to myself for a little while longer to better establish a better foothold as her boyfriend before having to deal with more heartache and tears in Trenton. She knows I have been and will always be there for her, but I'd feel better if it wasn't so soon after coming together. I hope I'm wrong and she won't pull away from me or the guys when we get home, she has improved a lot since being down here so maybe she will be ok. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

(Stephanie's Pov)

AS a little girl I was always taught that confession was good for the soul and after last night I guess it was true. After I confessed to Les that I was having feelings for him, but felt like it was wrong to be involved with a guy so soon after Ranger's death, I felt free. I didn't realize it at first, at first it scared the shit out of me and I just needed to get away and hide, but after sitting in the floor with my head buried in my knees, I felt some of the tension that I had been carrying over the last few days was gone. I still didn't know what to do about it, but having it said and out there was freeing.

What drew me out of my hiding spot was a combination of two things, comfort and desire. Lester had hit the nail on the head when he said I had needs and desires and boy did I. When he kissed me on my neck on the Hayride, it woke up my already sensitive hormones. His lips were so soft on my skin and a sensation shot through me like and electric shock. When he pulled me to him and kissed me out on the porch, I was humming, I wanted him and it scared me how bad I did. Still reeling from the thoughts of should I or shouldn't I and with hormones raging, I just ached to feel Lester's arms around me letting me know that it all would be ok, which is mind-boggling because it was him I was confused over in the first place. Mt desire for comfort was strong, but when I saw him sitting there when I came out of the bedroom with no shirt on other desires took over.

"Don't deny yourself" I heard as I stood twirling the hem of my jacket in my hands

"Beautiful" I heard and when I looked up and saw him he was looking at me and I wanted him. I wanted to feel him, to feel his hands on me, feel him inside me and all around me, and so I did just that. I can't explain it, but my desires and my need for comfort all came together in the same act.

Lester was amazing, he never rushed or forced me at all, he allowed me to set the pace and take what I needed from him. When my orgasm began to build it took me by surprise, I mean I know when you have sex it more than likely will end in climax, but this one was just different. It symbolized everything that I had gone through and when Lester held me and told me that he was there and to leg go that I was safe, I was loved and I felt whole again. It was the ultimate experience.

"Beautiful" I heard and looked up and saw Lester staring back at me. He was fresh from the shower and I had never heard him come into the living room. Rising up, I sat next o him on the couch.

"You're so beautiful" he told me placing a hand on my cheek and kissing me

"I need a shower"

"Ok why don't you go do that and I'll make that call home" he told me

I smiled and stood up with the blanket wrapped around me. I could feel Lester's eyes on me as I walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door, I leaned back against it and closed my eyes taking in a breath.

"I'm ok" I said breathing out "I'm ok"


	29. Chapter 29

(Lester's Pov)

When I heard the water turn on in the bathroom, I sat there for a few minutes and thought about the woman that was in there. I told Steph I would call Tank and see about getting us home, but I really felt like a least a few more days here would be beneficial to us. Ric told me before he left to watch over the family and Steph, I feel like I have done that with Steph and am still doing so , but where do I draw the a line?

When we knew the outcome of Rangers mission and we tried to get Steph to understand, Tank and Bobby both reminded me it was my job to care and be there for her that that's what Ric wanted. Maybe Steph is right and it is time to go back home even if I don't think so, do I support her decision and be there for her or do I do what I think is best and should happen and tell her we stay put for a little while longer?

Walking over to the kitchen table where I placed my phone when I we got in last night, I looked down at it trying to decide what to do. Picking it up, I turned it on, and slowly went through the numbers until I found the one I was looking for. I didn't need to scroll through my numbers, I pretty much knew Tanks by heart, and I just needed a few extra minutes for the answer to come to me.

"Yea?" I heard when I tapped the send button on Tanks number. I decided to do as I had promised Steph and call. I didn't want her to think she didn't have a choice in the matter and that I'd made the choice for her. She's a grown woman and if she feels like its time to go home then I have to trust the she will be ok, I got my doubts but we do have to go home sometime.

"It's Santos" I said

"I know who it is I can read" he said gruffly at me

"Bad time?" I asked

"Naw just loaded down with paperwork, searches, and I need to find a guy to fill a spot on a take down tonight" he said and I knew that spot he was filling was my spot

"Well I can make your search a little easier, maybe not for tonight's take down but the future ones"

"Oh you know of someone that can fill the spot?"

"Yea me" I said

"Santos you telling me you and Bomber want to come home?" Tank asked

"Yea Steph told me about an hour ago that she felt like it was time to go home that she wanted too. I told her I'd call and see what you could do"

"You two ok?"

"Yea I'm fine and with Steph it was bad there for a while but she has made a lot of improvements" I told him

"Something else isn't there?" Tank asked while I heard keys tapping on his keyboard

"We'll talk we I get home" I told him not wanting to tell him what happened between Stephanie and me over the phone "whatya got for me?" I asked

"A plane leaving Knoxville at four today getting you here about six thirty or seven or a plane leaving from Knoxville at eight tomorrow morning getting you here around ten thirty or eleven" he read off his screen for me

"Book the eight a.m. one for us" I told him giving me at least one more day to spend alone with Steph

"Ok tickets will be waiting for you at the counter and later I'll square everything with the cabin and anything else" Tank told me

"K" I replied

"Santos?" Tank said just before we disconnected "it'll be good to have you two back you have been missed"

"Yea" I said hearing the bathroom door open and watched as Steph came out with a towel wrapped around her body. She scurried into the bedroom I assumed to change. I ended my call and waited for her to come back out so that I could give her the news.

When Steph didn't come back out I went over to the bedroom where the door was opened just a crack. I stood there and listened for a moment but couldn't hear anything going on inside. Pushing the door opened, I leaned on the door jamb with my shoulder and watched as Steph would hold up a piece of clothing, look it over, refold it or toss it into a pile that was next to her on the floor.

"Whatcha doing Beautiful?" I asked her

"I thought I would get a jump on the packing. We came down here in a hurry and I thought we maybe leaving soon, so I didn't want to leave anything behind"

"Tank booked us on a flight for eight tomorrow morning" I told her pushing off the jamb and walking up behind her. I loosely placed my arms around her waist and held her. Steph stopped with the clothes sorting and laid back into me.

"You ok?" I asked kissing where her shoulder and neck met

"Yea I'm good"

"We haven't talk about last night and this morning"

"This morning was you just being horny"

I gave a bark of laughter "yea you are right about that one, but who wouldn't be with you in their arms?" I asked placing my chin onto her shoulder

I could feel Steph smile, she pulled out of me arms and sat down on the bed with a sigh "What is it Beautiful?" I asked kneeling down in front of her with my hands rubbing her thighs

"Last night"

"Yea?"

"Do you feel any different?" she asked me

"Well in all honesty I think well no I know I'm more in love with you and I want to be with you" I told her and watched as her eyes closed "what are you feeling or thinking?"

"I don't know" she said "I've been messed up for what seems like a long time and when I'm with you I feel a little part of me coming alive again. When Ranger died you can say that I died too but I'm still alive if that makes any sense"

"Makes perfect sense"

"When you hold me or touch me I get warm and feel…"

"Alive?"

"Yes but I also feel empty now. I don't mean I don't feel anything, I still have the same feeling I had for Ranger and for you, but the stuff that I was fighting with in my heart and mind the should I's or shouldn't I's, the fears, and the worries all seem to be gone. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act or what am I supposed to do now?"

"Steph I love you and want to be with you" I told her

"I know an I don't want to loose you either, but I still have a lot I'm dealing with can you take it day by day with me maybe hour by or even minute by minute?" she asked me

"Yes I can and I will" I assured her

"I still love him"

"Beautiful I know you do and that's not ever gonna change, but over time you will eventually allow someone, hopefully me, fully into your heart. I just hope and ask that when these issues come up you won't run away that you will allow me to be there and walk down the road with you"

"Even when my first reaction is to think this isn't right that I'm hurting Ranger?"

"Beautiful you can't hurt him"

"Well his memory"

"And that will fade over time as well, not his memory but the knee jerk reaction that you have now"

"Thank you Lester" she said placing her hands on top of mine on her thighs

"I love you Steph and we will begin this new chapter in our lives together, it'll just take time and I'm willing to give it" I told her and she nodded her head

"Now what should we do with the time we have left here in Tennessee?"

"Well we should pack everything up, wash all our dirty clothes, clean up the cabin, maybe go to Gatlinburg one more time, come back, and then take the rest from there" she said a little more at ease than when I first came in here

"Sounds like a plan" I said leaning up and kissing her. Steph hesitated for a moment but then kissed me back

"Still gotta get used to that too" she said when we pulled back

"Moment by moment and a lot of practicing time" I said winking at her getting a smile in return.


	30. Chapter 30

(Lester's Pov)

After packing up our clean clothes, Steph and I lugged down our dirty clothes to the basement where a set of washers and dryers were. I sat the basket that we had found in a closet on top of the dryer and Steph began to toss the clothes into the washer, adding soap we went back upstairs to tidy up so we wouldn't be doing the mad dash clean up right as we were going out the door to catch our plane. As I was helping Stephanie make the bed in the loft, I just happened to look over and see the huge Jacuzzi tub. Since we the weeks we had been here neither one of us had ever used the tub, looking over at Steph and idea formed.

"I think this will do it" she announced stepping back and looking down at the made bed

"I don't know why we made the bed we will just mess it up tonight"

"We haven't slept up here but a few times. We end up falling asleep on the couch after watching TV" she said walking around the bed going towards the loft steps

"True, but there is always tonight" I said grabbing her wrist and pulled her back to me. I softly kissed her and then grinned when I pulled back and saw the expression on her face. Steph slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, I loved how it made her feel and I loved to kiss her. I had always wanted to kiss on her when I'd first met her and would occasionally make something up so that I could, but now that I am kissing her for real it was amazing and I never wanted to stop.

"So where do we want to go to lunch?" I asked her smiling when the look of no one was home was still persistent on her face

"Lunch?"

"Yea we said we would wash our clothes, clean up the Chalet, and then we would go do Gatlinburg one last time before we leave, so I thought we'd start with lunch"

"Ohh uh yea" she said turning to go down the stairs. I smiled seeing the stupor I had caused in her. I knew it was because it was still all new to us to be together, but I hope I always have that affect on her.

We locked up the house and strapped ourselves into the truck, Steph and I took a moment to look over the Chalet that we had been living in for a few weeks now. It wasn't an eight story building full of men, equipment, and noise nor was it a small apartment building that everyone under the sun could break into, but it had served us well and we will always look back fondly on it. As I thought about it I thought it probably wouldn't be to hard to get back into the routine of living at RangeMan again, but the change could be hard on Steph. The more I thought about it, I found a flaw in my thinking. Now that Steph and I pretty much have committed to each other and have lived nearly three weeks together how was this going to work between us when we get back home? I had spent the last few weeks sleeping in beds, couches, and holding this woman as she slept, I was so used to having her in my arms.

"Buck up soldier" I told myself as I backed out of our little gravel parking spot " If she chooses to go back home when you get back doesn't mean your not a couple"

Man did I have it bad. Here in Tennessee I am the same Lester Santos that I am in New Jersey, but here I am a little more free'er to say what I have always kept locked up and I'm more free'er to act like a look sick puppy. There is no one here to call me out when the see me acting a fool, but that's all going to change tomorrow.

"WAIT" I heard and slammed down on the breaks causing us to snap against the seatbelts

"What?" I asked looking over at Steph

"The dryer, we never put our clothes in the dryer" she said unbuckling her seatbelt

"Steph" I said stopping her "we can come back and do that"

"You sure? I know I don't do a lot of my own laundry but letting them sit like that seems wrong"

"Nah it will be ok" I said and I hoped I was right. Her little forgetfulness about the dryer just gave me another part in my plan for later. I had to keep her in the truck and not just go and do it. I watched as she mulled it over in her head to trust me or not.

"Ok if you think they'll be ok then I'll do it when we get back" she said

"Yea I'm sure it will be fine"

Stephanie rebuckled herself in her belt and I took off so there'd be no time for her to second guess herself. When we made it to the end of the road where the main Gatlinburg strip was in front of us, I turned right instead of my usual left. Steph noticed the change and looked over at me.

"Its still Gatlinburg this way too we are just going to go to the other side of the city and see what it has" I told her and she nodded her head

We drove for a little while and saw a lot of shops on each side of the road. One building was all decked out in large silver sequins that advertised that it was a jewelry store. I finally found a parking area to park in and Steph and I set out on foot to see what this side of Gatlinburg had to offer.

"Oh this is where we have to have lunch" I said reading over a white sandwich board that stood out front of a shop.

"What is it?" Steph asked coming up from looking at some pottery through another shops window. I took a step to the right and let her see the sign.

"Lester"

"What we have too don't you see the irony? You're a Plum and it's a Plum. You've got to Steph"

"It's a fancy tea room" she said

"Yea so?" I asked

"We don't do fancy"

"Come on you have too" I said taking her arm and dragging her with me as I opened the door to the tea room

"Hello welcome to the Plum Tea Room" a very sharp dressed woman said coming to greet us "Tea for two?" she asked chuckling

"Uhh yea" Steph said looking up at me and we were lead over to a table decorated with a lace table cloth and china

(Stephanie's Pov)

I can't believe we are doing this, we don't belong in a tea room one look at Lester and you would know we don't do tea. The lady sat us down at a nice decorated table and I looked over at Les, he look so out of place sitting behind the china saucers and tea cups and sitting in a little white dainty chair.

"What kind of tea can I get for you?" the lady asked and I looked up at her giving her my fish impression

"Uh well I don't know really. The only times I've ever drank hot tea is when I'm sick and I'm trying to feel better" I told her

"Oh well then we can start at a basic tea and work our way up. There are all kinds of teas we can sample" she said placing her hands together and hustling off to the back. Before to long the lady came back with a few silver trays and sat them in the middle of the table.

"These are petite fours, cookies, and different kinds of sandwiches" she said and I looked at the sandwich tray. Each tier of the tray was a different kind of sandwich, one was tuna salad, another egg, and another was cucumber and cream cheese cut in little triangles. I looked over at Les and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

Over the next hour we ate the snacks that were sat out and drank I don't know how many cups of different hot teas. The lady was very kind and sat with us and explained how to properly hold a tea cup. When she got up and went over and stood behind Les and moved his massive fingers in the right way on the cup, I busted out laughing causing Les to give one of his dark looks at the woman.

"Les you scared her" I said when we finally left

"I don't stick my pinky out while I'm drinking, anything" he said clearly not amused

"You were the one that said we HAD to eat there for lunch"

"Only because it was named after you"

"Well just give me a beer and a pizza and I'm a happy girl" I said linking my arm around his hoping to get him in a better mood

"You got it Plum, but if you ever wanna open a tea room count me out" he said

"Ok" I smiled

Lester saw that there was an aquarium across the street from the tea room, he motioned his head asking me if I would like to go, when I nodded my head we crossed the street and went up to the ticket window.

"Two adults?" the clerk asked

"Yes" Lester said sliding his RangeMan card in through the slot to her

"Enjoy" she said sliding back two tickets and his card. Opening the big glass doors, Les and I went inside.


	31. Chapter 31

(Lester's Pov)

Embarrassing it was fucking embarrassing sitting there drinking hot tea in a small little tea cup, I had to try hard not to crush the cup in my hands when I held it. I knew it was my idea to go in there since it was named Plum and Steph's last name is Plum, but I didn't expect to be schooled on how many different teas there were or the proper way to hold and sip the tea. I am so glad no one here knows me and can't tease me about the Tea Room.

As for scaring the owner, I didn't mean to do it I just wanted to intimidate her a little. I guess I let my ego get in the way when she placed my fingers in the "right" way but it sure did feel food to flex my bad ass muscles a little, since I've been here I haven't gotten to do that for a while. I know it may seem like I'm unhappy with Steph because she laughed at me, but nothing could be farthest from the truth. When I heard her laughing it was like music to my ears, she had started to smile more but laughter had eluded her until now. The way I acted as we left was for her benefit, Steph cares so much about how others feel and I wanted to draw that out of her again and I did feel silly sitting in there with lace table cloths, fancy cookies, and tea sandwiches thank God no one from Trenton or anyone that knows me had saw us, I'd never live it down but hey it was for Steph and if it got her to laugh even if it was at my expense I'd do it all over again and dare anyone to say anything.

When we walked into the aquarium, we walked into a great big room that had several statues of different fish that a lot of kids were climbing on. Also in the area was a deep sea diver and several cut out of things like octopuses, mermaids, and boats that you could take your pictures with, Steph placed her arm around mine and hesitantly smiled at me.

"Are you still mad?" she asked referring about how we left the tea room

"No Beautiful I'm not mad" I said touching her face with my hand. Her eyes closed and I took the opportunity to peck her lips.

When Steph opened her eyes she searched mine to see if I was telling her the truth, seeing that I was she relaxed and we made our way up the trail to go into an area that was made to look like a cave. Inside the dark cave the only thing that was lit up was huge square aquariums that were embedded in the rock wall. Each aquarium that we walked passed held a different type of fish or crustation from a different place around the world.

"I know they are deadly but they are so beautiful" Stephanie said watching a tank full of jelly fish

"Yea just looking at them like this you wouldn't think they were dangerous" I said watching the translucent creatures float through the water. We heard a large commotion behind us and head a woman tell a group of kids that were walking up to us to pick out a fish for their reports.

"Guess we should move on" Steph told me taking my hand

"Yea gotta give them room" I replied as one of the kids rushed passed me

We walked on looking at all of the displays wondering how many gallons of water were used to have an aquarium this size. We continued on the path and found ourselves walking into a huge square area. On one of the sides of the square there was a huge aquarium that stood floor to ceiling and spanned to each side of the walls and it was filled with hundreds of colorful fish.

"OH MY GOD" Steph stopped dead in her tracks and said, her eyes wide and shiny looking at this aquarium "I looks like a giant screen saver"

"Or a gigantic plasma screen"

"It's beautiful"

"Yes it is" I said wrapping my arms around her and kissed her

"I could sit right here and just stare at it forever" she said leaning back into me

"I'd love to stand here and hold you forever" I said and Steph turned in my arms and smiled at me. I placed a finger under her chin, leaned down to her, and began to softly kiss her. As the kiss turned deeper and our tongues touched the gang of school kids caught up with us and sat in the stadium chairs that sat in front of the giant aquarium.

"Guess that's our cue" Steph said resting her forehead against mine

"Yea guess the teacher and the parents wouldn't appreciate a little PDA in front of their precious sons and daughters"

"Ewww cooties" Steph giggled

"I wouldn't mind some sex Ed right about now"

"Lester there are kids here" she scolded but the grin and glint in her eyes told me she wasn't serious.

When an employee of the aquarium stepped out and started talking to the kids, Steph and I moved on through the aquarium. We walked through the glass tunnel where sharks swam at us and then over our heads and when we made it to the end we stopped and Steph took some pictures with the cut outs that we had seen when we first walked in.

"So what do we do now?" Steph asked as we both met up with each after using the bathroom

"I was thinking we just walk around a while and see what's in this part of town"

"Sure" she said as we headed out of the aquarium doors and down the sidewalk

"That was a good place to go" I said starting a conversation as we walked

"Better than the tea room?" she asked

"Much" I replied

We walked a little bit stopping in a few shops to look around. While Steph was in a beading shop looking at handmade jewelry, I popped one store over which was a dollar store, located everything I needed for tonight, paid for it, and met up with Steph as she was paying for a necklace and earring set.

"You like?" she asked holding the jewelry up for me to see

"Pretty" I told her getting a smile as she put the jewelry back into the bag

Steph and I carried our things and walked a few more shops down. We both stopped and stared at the store that we came across.

"It'll be like the tea room again" Steph warned

"Nah" I said shrugging the warning off "this is coffee not tea" I said pulling open the door to the Burg Coffee shop and going inside. The aroma of brewing coffee swept over us and I think I sighed.

"Hidey welcome to Burg Coffee's what can I get you?" the man behind the counter asked us

"Hello two large regular coffee's one with cream and sugar" I said to him

"Coming right up"

When he handed me the coffees, I slowly turned around and gave a sigh of relief when I saw Steph sitting at a normal looking table that had no lace in sight.

"So" I said getting settled "speaking of the Burg you ready to get home?" I asked and watched as she looked away and out the window we were sitting at.

"I guess" she said

"You know Steph we can stay longer if you wanted"

"No, I need to get back" she said and a lot of the emotions she was feeling slid across her face before she slid a blank face of her own down like we do when we don't want anyone to know how we are feeling.

"Beautiful there really isn't anything you need to get back for, Tanks not given us a time line to be back"

"I need to go back" she said looking down at the table top, after a few minutes she looked back up at me " you ready to head back to the cabin?" she asked having pushed everything she was just thinking about to the back burner and happy Steph returned. Nodding my head we retraced our route back and found our truck.

"You have a good time?" I asked as we drove back to the cabin that had been our home for the last few weeks

"Yes I did especially the Plum Tea Room" she grinned

"Uhh let's keep that to ourselves ok?"

"Awww but Cal would love to hear about it"

"Beautiful please"

"Ok, ok" she said giggling at my plight

We pulled into our little parking area and walked across the porch to the front door. I looked back at Steph and watched her as I unlocked the door. I saw she was tired and would yawn ever so often. This was perfect I thought her being tired will work well with what I have planned for her tonight. Just one more time to help erase and doubts that still may linger in that beautiful brain of hers.

"Man I'm tired" Steph said flopping on the couch toeing off her shoes

"Yea me too how about you throw those clothes in the dryer and I'll give you a nice rub down upstairs?" I asked her

"OH SHIT THE CLOTHES" she said jumping up and running to the basement door

When I heard the door close behind her, I took my bag, ran up the loft steps, and began to prepare my surprise.


	32. Chapter 32

(Stephanie's Pov)

I was so glad when Lester pulled into that cabins parking lot; I was so tired from walking around and looking at all the shops in the part of town we had gone too. When I got inside the cabin and flopped down onto the couch, I kicked off my shoes and wanted nothing more than to lay back and not move.

"I am so tired" I said when Les sat down next to me

"Me too how about you take care of the clothes in the washer and I'll rub you down when you get back?" he said and that did it, I was no longer tired as I remembered the clothes sitting wet in the washer and had been all day. As I ran down the basement steps I prayed our clothes weren't ruined. When I got to the washer I opened the lid and peered inside.

"Ok they look ok" I said taking out a few garments and smelled them to see if they smelled ok and to my delight the smelled like the laundry detergent we had put in.

I took everything out of the washer and tossed them into the dryer that was right by it. As I turned the knob and pushed the button to start it I yawned as I began to walk back up the steps. I was so gonna love to stretch out with Les and have him rub the tiredness away and send me into dream land with a smile on my face.

"Les we have to remember to get the clothes out of the dryer before we leave in the morning" I said coming through the basement door into a dark kitchen

"Les" I called when I saw that all the lights were off and I couldn't see anything in front of me since I had just been in a lighted room

"Up in the loft" I heard him call back to me

After a few minutes of letting my eyes adjust I slowly began to make my way to the base of the Loft's steps. I stopped when I saw a faint light flickering and looked more closely to see that little tea light candles were lit on each side of the steps.

"Les" I called carefully walking up the steps

When I came up onto the loft's floor I was shocked to find the little candles lit everywhere. There was a path of them lit and guiding me to the big Jacuzzi tub where I found a shirtless Les standing smiling at me. I made my way up to him, looking at all the little candles that were around us.

"The bath is for you, what happens before or after it is up to you" Les said coming to stand in front of me. I looked over and sure enough there was a hot bath drawn with what looked like lots of bubbles floating on top of the water. Looking up into his eyes, I saw they were dark and assessing.

(Lester's Pov)

I wanted Steph to want me, I want her to be the one tonight to push away the doubts she has that is still lingering in her mind, I want her to see she can do this. I look down at her and have to keep from gasping at how beautiful the candlelight is making her look. I so badly want to pull her into my arms and kiss her and show her over and over again what she means to me, but I want her to make the first move. I know she can do it she had before, it was different then because of all the emotions and things that were in play, now that we have came out and said that we liked each other I don't always want to be the one to initiate everything that we do, I'd gladly do it but I also want to know that I have an equal partner in this relationship as well.

Its ok" I tell her as I watch her eyes dart around looking at me "you can touch me, kiss me, and do what you want"

"I have been kissing you when you kiss me and we already did… you know" she said looking off her cheeks turning red

"That's just it Steph, I have been kissing you, I'd like for you too see you don't have to hold back if you want to touch or kiss me, just do it"

"It's so hard to remember that I can, the last person I was finally able to open up too is gone"

"I know Beautiful. I know it's so hard but here is your chance to do what you desire and want to do"

"Why are you pushing me to do this?" she asked

"Because I want to know we are equal in this relationship we are trying to build. I want to know you desire me and want to come and kiss me just as I do you. I'm trying to help show you its ok for you to do so" God how I wish I didn't have to do this now. I feel like I'm in such a time crunch since we are leaving in a few hours and going back to a place that is not gonna allow us to have a lot of time alone to cultivate our relationship. Even though Steph feels she is ready to go back home, I believe she is gonna be so shell-shocked when she gets off the plane that the desire she does have for me wont be the most pressing thing in her mind. My plan for tonight along with having some time with Steph is to show her before we get back that she is strong and can do what she wants with out holding back and thinking that it's wrong.

"Les I" she said and stopped

"Beautiful do you like me?" I asked getting her to tap into the feelings she had for me

"Yes" she said

"Why?" I asked her

"Because you are my rock, you have been there when I have been at my worst and at my best. You have held me when I've cried and when I couldn't sleep. When I'm in your arms I feel so warm, loved, and sheltered" she said tears' coming down her cheeks "I love you"

"I love you too Beautiful please don't cry" I said gathering her in my arms and holding her against me. Steph pulled back and looked up at me.

"I love you Lester" she said placing a hand onto my cheek, standing up on tippy toes to place a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss we shared deepened when our tongues touched and found their way deep inside each of our mouths. When we pulled back both of us was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry to lay all this at you now. I just wanted you to take back some of your power and see it was ok to want me like I want you" I told her and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Its ok" she said rubbing her hands up and down my back

"So how about we spend the rest of the night just being with each other?"

"Id like that" she said and I felt her smile against my chest

"What would you like to do?" I asked wanting her to take control and have what she wanted

"Would you take a bath with me?" she asked looking up and smiling at me

"Yes I would"

Steph pulled back and surprised me by placing her hands on my belt and unbuckling it. She then popped the button open and slowly unzipped my jeans that I had been wearing all day. Smirking at her and enjoying this, I leaned my head down and Steph pulled me by my neck and kissed me.

"God this feels so good" she said as she sank down in the hot water and leaned her body against mine

"Yes this does" I told her leaning down and kissing on her neck as she sat between my legs. Steph closed her eyes and softly moaned as I touched her.

"Your so beautiful" I said while nipping and kissing my way up her neck to her ear, my hands sliding around her and then one dipped between her legs slipping into her silky folds

"OH GODD" Stephanie gasped as I began to work and tease her clit

"LESTER" she called out huffing and puffing and writing against my hand as she was nearing her climax.

"Relaxed?" I asked smirking when her head fell to my shoulder and her breathing was labored

"Uhhh huhhh" was all she could get out

"The water is getting cold how about we go to bed?" I asked her giving her little kisses to her neck

"Good idea"

I wrapped Steph in a large towel after securing one around my waist. As we lay down in bed, I came over Steph and kissed her. When our kisses turned more passion filled and our breaths were coming out rapid and ragged, Steph undid my towel and let it fall off to the bed. Taking me in her hand, I had to close my eyes at the sensations she had coursing through me, undoing her towel that was around her, I moved her legs apart and entered her.

I made love to the woman that I loved more than anything. It wasn't primal or in a hurry, I took all the time I could to let her know that I loved her in every way possible and I hope that she will remember so and call on this memory when things tomorrow will undoubtedly get hard. After we both shared our release we spooned up together to get some rest before we had to make the trip to the airport.

"I love you Stephanie" I whispered in her ear as we were drifting off "Ill be there with you all the way tomorrow"

"I love you and it will be ok" she said and then I heard her breathing even out. Setting the alarm on the nightstand I wrapped my arms back around her and drifted off myself.


	33. Chapter 33

(Lester's Pov)

When the alarm woke me telling me it was time to get up, I threw my hand out to silence the blasted thing. I was deep into an awesome dream when the shrill sound of the clock interrupted it. Now fully awake, I grunt and groan as I flip myself over onto my back and think to myself that I need to get back to getting up at this hour. Ever since Steph and I have been here we have slept in and never got up before nine a.m. When we do get back we will or rather I will have to get myself back into living the RangeMan way, healthy eating, working out, and being on call no matter what time of day or night it is. Its gonna take me a couple of weeks of training, but I'll be back on top of my game.

Rolling over onto my side to wake the sleeping woman next to me, I was surprised to find myself alone in the bed. Wracking my brain trying to figure out why she wouldn't be in the bed asleep, I couldn't come up with an explanation why she wasn't there. The last memory I had was of making love to her, setting the alarm to wake us for our drive to the airport, and then drifting off to sleep. Getting up I looked around for some clothes to put on and found some neatly folded and sitting on the end of the bed. Confused as to what was going on, I slid the jeans on and then placed the University of Tennessee shirt over my head, when I turned around I saw that all the candles that I had used last night were all gone not a trace of them could be found. Making my way to the stairs I made my way down in search of Steph.

"Beautiful" I called out when I made it to the living room. I stood there looking at our bags neatly lined up by the door, but she was no where to be found. Rounding the corner I made my way into the kitchen and found her on her hands and knees with her head in the fridge.

"Steph what are you doing?" I ask her as I watched her ass shake up and down with the movement of her body

"Cleaning the fridge out" she said from inside the thing

"And why are you doing that?"

"Because we used it while we were here" she explained just like it was an every day occurrence that she was inside a refrigerator.

"Yes but we don't have to do that we cleaned up yesterday" I told her leaning against the sink watching her

"I know" she said coming out and shutting the door "But I want to do it, I do it in my apartment back home when I think I may die and never get to come back home. My mother would disown me if I left a dirty fridge and she found out" she said coming and washing out the rag she was using in the sink.

"Beautiful when do you ever have these thoughts?" I asked it troubled me what she said

"When I come across a really scary skip" she said moving to the kitchen table and scrubbing it to an inch of her life

"Steph you never have said anything about that to us"

"Well it's not something I wouldn't come out and say hey I just cleaned my house and Rex because I think I may die tonight"

"Beautiful"

I watched as she stepped back and blew a strand of hair out of her face and then came back over to me to wrince out the rag, getting it wet again she moved on to the counters and was wiping like a mad woman.

"Stephanie" I said placing my hands over hers "is something bothering you?"

"No why?" she asked moving her hands out from under mine and wiped around the counter some more

"Because I have never seen you like this before" I told her as she draped the rag over the sink nozzle and grabbed a broom and started to sweep

"We should return the Chalet back to the people the way it was given to us"

"Yes but they come in with a cleaner for the next occupier"

"Well then they will see we aren't a slob and have to work extra hard to get it back into shape" she said bending down and sweeping the bit of dirt she collected into the dust pan. When she tossed it into the trash can under the sink, Steph stood up and looked around the Cabin for her next project. Before she got another idea I stood in front of her and held her with my hands on each of her forearms.

"Steph what's wrong? You are going from thing to thing like your high or something. I would blame coffee but I see there isn't any made"

"Nothing" she replied and I knew she was lying to me

"What time did you get up?" I asked her

"I think about two, my eyes opened and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I did some things around the cabin before we had to leave"

I looked into her eyes and saw she was trying hard to show me her version of the blank face that we use when we don't want to show our emotions or how we are feeling at that moment. She was on edge and I knew it had to be because we were going home. Not wanting to start anything and get her more worked up than she already was I asked her if I could go downstairs for her and get the clothes in the dryer.

"Don't have to, I already did that. They are all folded and packed in our bags" she said looking over to the bags at the door.

"Ok, I'm going to take out our bags and put them in the car. Are you ready to go we have a long drive to Knoxville?"

"Yea just let me use the bathroom one more time"

"All right" I said kissing her softly. Steph smiled at me and walked into the bathroom that was down the small hallway. Taking one last look in the bedroom that Steph primarily kept her bags in, I walked out to our bags being satisfied we hadn't left anything behind and began to take them out and load our truck.

(Stephanie's Pov)

When I woke up this morning I couldn't go back to sleep. All I could think about was soon I would be getting on a plane and flying back home to Jersey. This was all my idea to leave, but I was nervous wreck thinking of flying and of seeing the guys again. Getting out of bed, I walked downstairs and dressed in what I was going to be wearing for the day. Feeling like I had a million bee's buzzing around in my body, I just began to do odd jobs around the Cabin and kept doing them until Lester found me. Now it was really time to go and I felt like I was going to explode. Taking the bottle of pills that Bobby gave me when I first got here out of my pocket I looked down at it and rolled it around my hand, I had only took one pill and the rest of the time Lester was able to be my calming force, but this time I don't think Les could help me.

"This will just take the edge off. Take it if you feel like everything else just isn't working" I heard Bobby tell me when he had given them to me. Taking the lid off I slid one of the pills into the palm of my hand, grabbing a drink from the little cup at the sink, I swallowed the pill.

"Steph you ready?" I heard Les call

"Yea be right out" I said hurrying to relieve myself

When we walked out the door, I turned back and shut off the lights and slammed the door behind me and made sure it was locked. Les hugged me to him and kissed me on the porch.

"Sad to see this go" he said looking back at the Cabin

"Yea it was a nice place to stay" I told him wishing the pill that I had taken would kick in soon because each step I took brought me closer to the plane.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yea" I said and he led me with one of his strong arms around my waist to the truck

We finally made it back to the McGee Tyson airport in Knoxville after what seemed like a very long drive. Lester went in and got our tickets and handed off our car back to the rental counter we had gotten it from, now we had nothing to say we belonged in Tennessee.

"Hungry?" Les asked as we walked up the long hallway to the security checkpoint

"No" I said as I endured a pat down and my bags being screened

We got to our gate and I was surprised to find that there were some people that would be flying back to Jersey with us. Lester sat his bag down in a chair next to me and told me he would be right back. I watched him walk off and I blew out a breath I had been holding ever since we got here.

"I'm not going to make it" I said looking out over the airport runways through the big windows that wrapped around the airport. Before I could think anything else Les came back to me and handed me a large coffee and a muffin.

"Les I really didn't want anything" I said taking the food from him

"I know but we are going to be here for a while and then the ride on the plane, it will be a while before we can go get something" he told me and I just couldn't not accept it with him being so caring towards me.

"Thank you" I said taking a sip of my coffee, he had made it just the way I loved it.

We sat at the gate for about an hour before we got the call that we could board the plane. Lester and I sat together and from his actions I could tell he was a little excited to be going back home. He reached over and took my hand, kissing the knuckles.

"Love you Beautiful" he said

"I love you too" I said and got a sudden jolt of nerves when the planes door closed and we began to taxi down the runway

"Here we go"

"Yea here we go" I said as we lifted off and heard the wheels come up into the plane

The pill I had taken back at the cabin had worked and I did feel a little calmer but, I knew that each minute that went by I was getting closer and closer to Jersey. Back to where I came from and back to where it all had started. I had told Les that I was ok to go back but was I really? Yes I was stronger from when this had all started, but now I would be back in a place that held so many memories and probably new happenings.

"Excuse me" I said to Les needing to get up and get some air

"Where you going?" he asked as I moved past him

"Bathroom"

Locking myself into the bathroom I leaned on the door and took some deep breaths. As I was in there the captain of the plane came on and announced our decent into Newark and everyone to take their seats and put their belts on. Climbing back over Les, I flopped into my seat and placed the belt around me.

"Ok?" Les asked me looking at me with concern

"Yea" I said as the plane started to go down and the wheels came out

"Almost home"

"Yep"

When the plane landed and we debarked, Les and I went to claim our bags before meeting up with who ever came to get us. Before we did that I told Les that I needed to use the bathroom and took my bag with me when I walked off. Getting into the bathroom, I located the bottle of Xanax and read the label on the bottle.

"Five milligrams" I said "it's low what would one more hurt?" I asked slipping another pill out and swallowed it with a hand full of water. Walking out of the bathroom I met up with Les who was now standing with Bobby and Tank.

"BOMBER GOD ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Bobby said picking me up and spinning me around

"You sure do look a lot better then the last time I saw you two" Tank said looking us over. I just smiled and nodded, Les snaked his hand around mine a move Tank didn't miss.

"Well how about we get you guys home?" he asked taking some bags

"Home" I said as I followed the guys out to their truck.


	34. Chapter 34

(Tanks Pov)

Today was the day; the day Santos and Stephanie came back. Looking at the clock on my wall, I grabbed my keys, placed my sunglasses on my face, and began to walk to the stairs, as I was going down Bobby was coming up.

"Going to pick them up?" he asked and I nodded my head

"Ill go with" he said turning around walking with me back to the garage. I didn't say anything even though I was very capable of picking them up, but I knew Bobby was close to them as well and he had a need to see them too.

Pulling up against the airports curb, I gave a tight closed lipped smile over to my partner before getting out of the truck to stand and wait for them to come out. Bobby joined me with his arms across his chest and a set of sunglasses across his eyes that mirrored my own.

"You think she will be ok?" he asked me as we waited

"I hope so. Santos said she has came along way since they been gone"

"Man when they left I didn't know if she would come back to us or not" he said and I just nodded. I had and have been wondering that myself. Santos said that it was her idea to come home but I don't think she realizes that what she left behind is still here when they return.

"I hate this waiting crap" I said pushing off the truck and making my way inside

When we went inside I saw a lot of people gathered around the carousel waiting for their bags to come off the plane. Bobby walked up to one of the passengers waiting and asked where they had just come from. Seeing him nod his head he came over to me and told me that Steph and Les should be here because that was the plane from Tennessee. Once the bags began to come down the shoot and everyone began to grab their bags, it was easier to spot Santos when the heard thinned. Santos grinned when he spotted us and walked over with his bag slung over his shoulder and what I assumed were Steph's bags dragging behind him.

"Where's Stephanie?" I asked feeling a little alarmed when she wasn't around when we saw each other

"I'm fine the flight was good" he said and I knew the old Santos was back, I really had no doubt about him, I knew some R and R was all he needed. He was being bombarded with family members calling for info and then the promise he made to Ranger to keep Steph ok was dragging him down. It was Steph we were all afraid for, she was our light in the dark and she was only holding on by a string when we last saw her.

"Santos" I barked

"All right don't get your panties in a bunch she's in the bathroom" he told us and I relaxed a little. I wouldn't totally relax until I saw her.

We all talked a little bit about what went on during their trip down south. Les told us about how hard the first few days to a week were to Steph and my heart and I know Bobby's was hurting thinking of the pain she had gone through. As he was telling us how they began going out and doing things and how it seemed to help her, Steph came around the corner and stopped next to Les's side.

"BOMBER GOD ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Bobby said picking Steph up and spinning her around when he saw her

"You sure do look a lot better then the last time I saw you two" I told them when Bobby placed Steph back on her feet. When she returned back to Lester's side I watched as his hand sought hers and her hand instantly gravitated to his.

"Well how about we get you guys home?" I told them helping with the bags they had. As I walked I knew something had happened between Les and Steph. At first I began to worry that this wasn't a good idea and then I got pissed because I had hoped Les hadn't pushed himself on her since being alone with her, but then Ranger popped into my head.

"That son of a bitch he had set this whole thing up. This is why he specifically asked Santos to watch after her. I'll be damned" I thought as we got the bags into the back and got everyone settled into the truck.

"So Bomber how was the South? I have never been there" Bobby asked from the passenger side seat

"Good" she said and I looked back at them in the rearview mirror and saw she had her head on Santos's shoulder. Bobby looked over at me giving me a raised eyebrow, I quickly gave a shake of my head letting him know to leave it be for now.

We drove a little ways from Newark to Trenton mostly in silence everyone trying to think of what to say to each other. We should be talking and going on about what Les and Steph had done while they were away, we hadn't seen our friends in three weeks and knew they had went out and explored their surroundings, but that wasn't happening.

Steph you hungry?" I asked looking at my dashboard clock and saw it was only ten thirty "Steph?" I asked again when I got no reply, Bobby moved around in his seat to look back at the two in the back seat.

"She's asleep" he said

"Well she was up at two in the morning cleaning like a mad woman" Les said to us

"Santos is she really all right?" I asked him as we came to a red light

"She was until last night. When I got up to wake her so that we could drive to the airport I found her inside the fridge cleaning it out. She then told me she woke up, couldn't sleep, and started doing odd jobs around the house before we left"

"Sound like she was nervous" Bobby said turning back in his seat

"Yea, but she probably is hungry I gave her a large coffee and a muffin at the airport in Knoxville and she only had a little under a half of them" he told us

We continued on our way back to Trenton in silence. When we had gotten back into our area I turned the truck into Pinos parking lot and parked. I heard Lester in the back softly talking to Steph as he tried to wake her.

"Beautiful wake up" he said but she never stirred

"Beautiful are you hungry we are at Pinos?" he asked combing his fingers through her hair on her forehead

"Stephanie" he said a little more forcefully

"Hmmmmmm?" she said finally making a sound

(Stephanie's Pov)

I was so tired why couldn't they leave me alone and let me sleep? When I got into the truck with the guys to take me home, I began to feel really sleepy it was all I could do was to answer the questions they asked me about being in Tennessee. The more Tank drove the sleepier I got, I felt like a wet noodle everything in my body felt heavy and I just couldn't hold my eyes open. Laying my head onto Lester my eyes slid closed and I don't remember anything else.

"Stephanie" I heard Lester hollering at me through the sweet darkness I was in

"Hmmmm?" I finally groaned out

"Come on Beautiful wake up we are at Pino's" he said and I opened my eyes to look out the window. My eyes felt like two big sand bags and they so wanted to remain closed.

"Why here?" I asked my brain was so foggy that I couldn't make out a complete sentence

"We figured you were hungry since you been up since two and you really didn't eat any of the muffin I got for you in the airport" he said to me as I laid my head back on the seat

"Come on Steph lets grab some food, my treat" Tank said as he slid out of the truck followed by Bobby

I really wanted to say no and go back to sleep that's all I wanted to do was sleep. I couldn't understand why I was so sleepy. I know I was up at two a.m which is not like me, but this sleepiness was much more powerful than the regular tiredness you feel when you don't sleep well. Mustering up all the energy I had in me, which wasn't much I slid out of the truck and went inside.

"Steph" I heard and then felt someone shaking me

"Yea?" I asked looking over into the concerned eyes of Lester. I looked across the table and Tank and Bobby were wearing the same worried looks that Les was sporting.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Steph are you ok?" Bobby asked getting up and crouching down next to me

"Yea" I said looking down at him confused

"Steph, Les has had to wake you up a few times since we got here and started eating" he said

"No he hasn't" I said looking back at him

"Yes Beautiful I have, you haven't even taken a bite of your sub. You pick it up and start nodding off"

"Steph did you take something?" Bobby asked me and I just looked at him

"You said I could" I said and felt the energy of the men around me ratchet up a notch

"Stephanie what did you take?" Bobby asked in a very calm but serious tone

"The pills you gave me when we left"

"Ok how many did you take?"

"Two, one at the cabin and then one when we landed here in Newark"

"Two hours" Les said next to me

"No wonder" Bobby said running his hand down his face "she is so relaxed she can't keep awake. Steph Honey those are powerful anxiety drugs not like the ones that take six to eight weeks to get in your system they're not meant to be taken that close together. One would have been great for you" he said

"I did but I still felt nervous on the plane, I thought since they were a lose dose another one wouldn't hurt"

"Is she gonna be ok? What do we need to do?" Tank asked

"She will be ok after she sleeps it off. She is gonna be out of it for a while though and have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up"

After Bobby explained what was happening to me everyone got in gear and all our food was boxed up and I was whisked out to the truck. Once I was back inside of the truck with Les, I looked up at him before my eyes closed again and saw the worry etched on his face and in his eyes.

"Don't worry Les, I'll be ok, I promise" I said getting a kiss to my forehead

"I'm holding you too that Beautiful" he said as the truck began to move


	35. Chapter 35

(Lester's Pov)

When we all got back to the truck Steph was barley strong enough to stand on her own feet. With Bobby taking over with helping her to stand I got inside the back seat of the truck, scooted all the way over to the other side , motioned for Bobby to help Steph in and stretch out in the back with her head resting in my lap. When the truck finally made it back to the RangeMan garage Tank, jumped out of the truck and motioned to some one to come over to him.

"Help take Stephanie too…." he was saying to Hal as I eased my self out of the truck

"My room" both Bobby and I said at the same time. Bobby turned and looked at me surprised that I was challenging him on this since it being a medical thing and if I wasn't so pissed off at the situation I would have just allowed him to take her.

"Les she needs to come with me so I can keep and eye on her incase something changes" Bobby tried to reason with me

"You said she was just going to sleep it off" I said

"Yes but if she happens to maybe have an allergic reaction to something then I'd be there to hopefully stop it"

"But she more than likely will sleep right?" I bit out

"Les"

"Santos" Tank barked and then rubbed his bald head with his hand

"Brown is Steph stable?" he asked

"As far as I know she is I haven't had the chance to do any vitals or anything"

"And you can do this in Santos's room?" he asked and I felt a little bit relaxed but gave a hard look over to Bobby, he was not going to take Steph away from me.

"Yes I can take all the stuff up to his room and check her over, but I'd rather…"

"I know" Tank said "just go get all the stuff and meet us in Santos room" he said and Bobby nodded his head ending the standoff we had going on between us.

Bobby was a good guy and I have never got in his way of ever treating me or any of the other guys, but since I've been with Steph I just couldn't let her go even if she was still in the building and I could get to her anytime I wanted. Tank looked over at a bewildered Hal and nodded his instruction; Hal reached into the truck and carefully pulled out the deep sleeping Stephanie. When we made it up to my apartment, Bobby was already there with a bag at his feet leaning against the wall at my door.

"Not in there setting up/" I questioned as I unlocked my door with my key

"Hey man it's your private apartment" he said gathering his bag as I opened the door and let him pass

I watched as Hal walked down my hall and placed Steph in the middle of my bed. When he stepped back he clapped me on the shoulder and told me he was happy to see us back, Tank excused him and he dutifully left my room. I stood at the foot of my bed and looked over the woman in my bed. I had for so long wanted her here but never in this capacity. How could she do this? Why didn't she come to me if she was feeling so overwhelmed, didn't our time together mean anything and show her I was always there to support her and be there for her? As I looked at her again and saw how limp she was it reminded me that I could have lost her as well as Ranger. If she had taken more of the pills or like Bobby said happened to be allergic, they could have killed her. Rage was building as I continued to look over her and watch as Bobby would listen with a stethoscope on her chest.

"Be back" I said leaving before I lost it

I walked into my living room and began to pace in circles thinking about loosing Stephanie. It was hard on me to have lost my cousin, but he was a soldier and I was a solider and we were programmed to deal with this kind of loss in different ways then regular people, it did still hurt like hell, but it was dealt with. If Stephanie happened to die, I don't know what I'd do and for it to happen over something she could have came to me for is unthinkable. Bobby has assured us that she would just sleep it off and have one hell of a hangover when she comes around, Doctors loose patients everyday no matter how good they are.

"DAMMITT" I growled punching the wall

"SANTOS MY OFFICE NOW" Tank said rushing into the room

"No I gotta watch over Steph" I said shaking my hand at the pain

"NOW AND ITS AN ORDER" he said and I stood up a little straighter the soldier in me getting a clue

Locked in a stare down with Tank, I finally relented and walked out my door with Tank following after me. When we got to his office the door was slammed behind me and I was told to take a seat. Falling back into on of the two seats that were in front of his desk, I let my legs stretch out as I stared at the floor.

"What the hell was that down there?" Tank asked tossing his keys and phone onto the desk

"Nothing"

"Don't shit with me Santos it was something and I think I know what it is"

"You do, do you than why am I in here?"

"Boy I'm telling you cut the shit now or I'll have you down on the mats so fast your head will spin and that's bad considering you just got back from vacation and was supposed to come back better" He said sitting back in his big chair

"Why did she do it?" I said letting go of the anger a little

"I don't know"

"She only took one of them pills the first night we were at the cabin and she was so bad off I told her too, than she turned to me and I talked to her or held her during the rough times. Why did she not turn to me now and tell me I'm nervous about going home?"

"You'll have to ask her when she wakes up"

"Yea" I said letting out a long breath

"Is there something going on with you and Steph?" Tank asked me and I lifted my head up to see he was staring at me

"I just care about her and Ric wanted me to watch over and out for her" I told him since Steph was so nervous about the guys knowing and then how nervous she was about coming home, I didn't know how much I should say about our relationship.

"Santos I know its more than that. I know you like her a little more than you did before and I have seen the hand holding, the laying on your shoulder, the soft whispers in the ear, and now how pissed you are"

"I can't loose her" I blurted out

"Because you love her"

"Yea"

"She feel the same way about you?" he asked

"Yea but it is all so new right now. We have only told each other about our feelings towards each other and got together for a few days now, I wished we'd had more time to be firmer in our relationship before coming back here , but this was what she wanted"

"This is what Ranger had planned" Tank said and I was gob smacked at his words

"What?" I asked him

"This was Ranger's plan all along. He chose you specifically because he knew that you have loved her forever like he has. He knew you would be right there for her and would do anything she needed. This was what he wanted"

As he went on explaining why he thought this, I was reminded of the time when Steph and I had came back to the cabin from the hayride and told each other of our feelings. When Steph ran off into the house I looked up into the night sky and yelled at Ranger if this is what he wanted was for me to fall in love with her. Looks like maybe it was.

"He trusted you to take care of the one thing he loved because he knew you loved it too and also it would be like he was still loving her since you guys were family. He wouldn't be so far away because she could access him through you"

I thought on that a moment and then stood up heading toward his door "Santos" Tank called out

"Welcome back" he said as I turned around

"Thanks" I said opening the door and walking out


	36. Chapter 36

(Bobby's Pov)

After relieving myself and flushing, I thoroughly wash my hands before I returned to my patient. Taking the stethoscope off Lester's dresser, I lay it around my neck while I read over the last set of vitals that I took over an hour ago and start a new page in Stephanie's file on what I'm doing now. Laying her ever growing file down, I turn around and take a few moments to look over the woman that is asleep in Santos's bed. She has never had an easy go of it in life getting laid off from her job, going to work for Vinnie and, being thrown out to the wolves the first day she got there to grab the highest skip this town had, Morelli. I just thank God Connie had the good sense to call Ranger before Steph went out there alone and got herself killed. When Ranger and we saw she was not going to back down from this way of life and that she did eventually catch Morelli, Steph won the hearts of Ric and all of us and for life she would always have the backing of RangeMan.

"I don't know what you went through down south but in my book from what I know of you, you deserve a little rest" I said sitting down on the bed beside her placing the stethoscope buds into my ears.

I took the other end and held it in my hands so that it would be warm when I placed it on her chest, I didn't want to cause her any more stress than I had too. Placing the listening device on her chest, I heard the sound of a strong human heartbeat and smiled.

"That's my girl" I said sitting back and taking the buds out of my ears

I placed the stethoscope down beside me on the bed and took Stephanie's hand into mine. I slid my hand down to her wrist and felt for her heartbeat. Counting for the allotted time, I sat her hand back down to rest on top of the comforter Les had on his bed.

"You're so strong Steph, just rest" I told her satisfied that her last set of vitals showed she was still stable there had been no change.

I sat back on the bed and looked over her, I noticed that her hair was bunching up around her neck and took my hand to move it away so it wouldn't be hot on her, as I did so I saw the tip of a deep purple mark jutting out from the collar of her t-shirt.

"What the hell?" I said out loud moving up on my knees to see. I took my fingers and pulled the collar back and immediately knew what the mark was and what it had meant.

"You were to watch over her Santos not make the fucking moves on her" I said getting up from the bed and writing in her chart the numbers of her vitals before I forgot

"How is she?" I heard and looked over to see the man I was just cursing standing in his bedroom door way

"She's fine" I said writing down some notes in her file

"What's up you seem on edge, did something happen?" he asked making his way over to Steph and sitting in the spot I had vacated

"You tell me"

"What?"

"You know I'm a damn good medic" I said turning and crossing my arms across my chest

"Brown is this because I didn't want her to go with you?" he asked and I stopped him

"No but I now understand what got you so worked up"

"I don't understand?" Santos said locking eyes with me

"I'm good at what I do and I don't miss anything" I told him

"Bobby what the hell are you going on about? We all know your good and we all have the highest regards and respect for you"

"I found your mark" I said and his brows scrunched together

"My mark?"

I moved from the dresser where I had sat up my little medic's station and moved to the head of the bed. Lester watched me intently as I pulled the collar of Stephanie's shirt back to reveal the round dark purple mark.

"You couldn't help yourself could you? You were sent down to Tennessee to rest and help her, not play your games and sleep with her. She isn't ready for that kind of thing" I explained to him

"Brown you got it wrong" he said trying to defend himself

"You didn't do this?" I asked pointing my head over to the mark

"Yes, I didn't know I did but yes I did and for your information I did take care of her and she did me too" he said and I balked at him, I knew how Lester Santos took care of women and he has always had it bad for Steph "I did, I held her when she cried for Ric, I talked to her when she was so torn up, I got her to get up and go out, and we had good times and grew closer. One night we came back from a hay ride and we BOTH confessed to having feeling for each other. It was mutual thing, I didn't take advantage of her defenses being down it just happened and if you truly want to know it was her that came to me the night we were together" he said shifting his eyes to Steph and I saw a different look in his eyes than the ones he usually has reserved for the girls he wanted to get with.

(Lester's Pov)

I can't believe what's going on, Bobby is one of my best friends and I'm having to reveal my relationship with Steph in this setting to him and defend it after Tank just chewed my ass and gave me a lot to think about. I guess I really can't blame him for thinking what he does and it probably does look bad. I had told Steph that the guys wouldn't care that we were together as a couple so soon after Ric's death and I'm so glad she hopefully cant hear this spat going on with Bobby, because it would be bad.

"Brown" I said looking at Steph and then up to him. I wished Steph was well and able to stand by me when I tell him this so she could second everything I'm going to tell him. "Steph and I told each other how we felt about each other. It was a very hard struggle for her she battled it for a long time and it about ate her up inside. She often told me she didn't want to betray Ranger but that she also had love for me and she also worried about what everyone would think of her when she got back here and they saw she had moved on so quickly. I never pushed her; I knew this was something she had to figure out on her own. It has been a rough few weeks and she was doing well down South and then she announced she wanted to come home. I wanted us to have a little longer time to be more steady and stronger, but she said she wanted and needed to come back"

"You love her" he said

"Yes I do. I mean I've always loved her and you know I have, but this is more and I cant loose her and Ric too" I confessed

"You're not going to loose her. Her vitals are good, she has a strong heart beat"

"Good" I breathed out knowing at least Steph was ok and that she was just going to continue to sleep

"Are you going to hang around for a while?" I asked Bobby, my mind was filled with a lot of stuff and I needed to go clear it.

"Yea I check her vitals every hour and I want to hang around until she wakes up and I check her out and deem her stable" he said and I nodded my head

"I need to go somewhere for a while"

"Sure, I'll watch her; she'll be ok with me"

"I know she will" I said locking eyes with him telling him we were still friends and I believed in his abilities "Call me if she wakes up and I'm not back"

"10-4" he said and watched as I got up and came over to Steph. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't cause trouble for Bobby Beautiful I'll be back in a while" I said to her

I walked to my door and turned back and caught Bobby's eye once more before I left. I grabbed the set of keys that was lying on my coffee table, opened my apartment door, and took the stairs down to the garage.


	37. Chapter 37

(Lester's Pov)

Driving up the ramp of RangeMans underground garage, I was heading a little spot that was just outside of Trenton. This spot was private, up on a hill, and not a lot of people came around or knew that it even existed. When I pulled through the gate, I wound my way around the gravel roads till I came to a stop at a small hill. It was so calm to be sitting here; there was no one around to be in your ear telling you what you should or what you shouldn't do. Scooting my chair back I laid my head back onto the head rest and closed my eyes letting the thoughts I had swirling around in my head consume me.

It wasn't hard at all to believe what Tank had told me in his office, I had been thinking along the same lines myself when it all had came to a head down in Tennessee, I just hadn't really dug deeper into the possibility because of the woman I was thinking about behind the bedroom door. Now that we were back home, it was easier to see how Ric was always thinking, always loving, and always one or three steps ahead of all of us. I guess that's what made him the man he was and how he was so much better at everything he did.

I opened my eyes and looked out the windshield over the rows of grave stones. I let out a breath, popped my sunglasses onto my face, and slid out of the truck. The last time I was here I walked across this gravel road and over the hill, I was holding onto Steph who was holding onto a thread. Gone was the tent that sat over the grave, gone were the straight rows of chairs that were for the grieving family and friends to sit and say their final goodbyes, and in their place was a sparkling black granite head stone that was etched with the name of the man that rested there.

"Hey Cousin" I said crouching down next to the grave fingering a blade of grass. As I sat there I wondered why I came, Ric wasn't even in the damn box in the first place.

I stayed there for a couple of hours just letting go and telling him everything that has been going on since we found out he was killed to his funeral to Steph really taking it hard. I told him all about going to Tennessee and how I took care of Steph and how Tank had thought he had all of this planned if this was ever the out come. By the time I stood up, I felt lighter than I had in weeks, there was still the thought of Steph taking the extra pills to deal with, but everything else seemed to melt away.

"Thank you for the gift you gave me. I have always loved her and you knew that. You could have given her to any of the other men in your building and they would have done the same as me, but you chose me and I am honored. I love you and I will use my last breath loving her" I said before I left. I stood there a moment longer in silence before I turned and left.

When I made it back to Haywood, I drove down the ramp and parked in the same spot I had taken the truck from the first time. Getting out of the truck, I beeped it locked, and strolled over to the elevator to go up to the command floor.

"SANTOS" I heard when the doors to the elevator slid open "MAN ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU" Binkie said shaking my hand and drawing me in for a manly hug.

"Hey Les welcome back" Cal said clapping me on the back

I was shocked at all the well wishes that were being thrown my way, because I was on the floor earlier when Tank ordered me to his office and I'm pretty sure the guys saw me then as well, but nothing was said. I guess they all knew this wasn't the time to approach with all the tension that was radiating from me and Tank as we walked by and knew to keep their mouths closed.

"It's good to be home" I told one of the guys and then thought to myself this is how I imagined our homecoming to be not the one I had got.

"Where's Bombshell?"

"Umm she's here, she was exhausted from the trip so she is sleeping in my room" I said and watched as a few guys just accepted what I had said and saw that some others looked at each other and gave knowing looks and smirks.

"SANTOS" we all heard and stopped talking. Tank stood in his office doorway with his blank face firmly in place. I guess this is how Steph feels when we put the face on in front of her and she wants to know what's going on, because right now I was running through my head if I had said or done something I shouldn't have.

"Sir" I said giving him the same respect as CEO as I would Ranger even if they were my family and my good friend

Tank took a step out of his office but his eyes never left my face. All the guys that were on the floor gathered around and I could feel this nervous energy buzzing around the floor. I looked at Tank and then around the guys wondering what the hell was going on.

"As you know our CEO was suddenly taken from us in the course of battle. He will forever be in our hearts as the mighty warrior he was. He went and did things no one else would ever imagine of doing" he said and I nodded "And as you know that has left a hole in our organization that was promptly filled by me as the last wishes of our CEO"

"Yes" I said agreeing with everything he said

"Since that hole has been plugged it now has caused another hole to form where I was originally at" he said and I listened " I have decided that being the sole heir here of our CEO and one of the highest ranking members of our team, id like to offer you the position that I once held in the company"

"You want me to be second in command of RangeMan INC?" I asked

"Well now that I hear it said out loud I must be dense to give Santos all this power" he said and everyone howled with laughter agreeing with him.

"Sir I'm honored" I said standing up tall and saluting him. Tank took to his stance and saluted me back

"You know where your office is, put it together as you wish" he said and returned back to his office with all the guys clapping for me and congratulating me. I walked over to Tanks old office after the buzz died down and touched the gold name plate on the door with my name etched on it.

"Lester Santos" I said and then suddenly wished Steph was here to share this all with.

(Stephanie's Pov)

I was in an ocean of blackness being tossed around by the dark. When I managed to finally open my eyes I was laying in a bed in a dark room that I didn't recognize. I placed a hand to my head and tried to remember where I was and how did I get here. I remembered flying back to Trenton, getting in the truck with Bobby and Tank, but after that it was all fuzzy.

"LESTER" I called out but wish I hadn't, my head pounded at the sudden movement

I heard the door knob of the door rattle as it was turned and a beam of light from the outside came in when the door was opened. Who ever it was flipped the light on and instantly sent a blinding pain through my eyes and head.

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF" I said placing an arm over my eyes

"Sorry Bomber I forgot" I heard and knew the voice was not Lester's

"Bobby?" I asked

"Yea it's me, can you sit up?" he asked coming to sit next to me on the bed

"Probably, where am I?"

"Lester's bedroom"

I tossed the covers off me and Bobby helped me to sit up. When I finally managed to sit up fully Bobby handed me to pills and a cup of water.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the two white pills in my hand

"It's only Tylenol to help your head" he said and I threw the pills back and swallowed some water.

"Wanna talk to me?" he asked sitting back down on the bed and shown a little light into my eyes

"About?"

"Taking extra Xanax. Where you trying to hurt yourself?"

"NO GOD NO!" I said looking him straight in the eyes "it was seriously a mistake I made. I thought the milligrams were low so I didn't think it would hurt to have another one"

"Ok" he said hugging me too him

"OK?"

"Yes I believe you enough said" he said taking his phone and typing a message to someone

I took another few sips of the cup of water Bobby had given me and then I just sat there looking down into the water. Thought rushed back to me that the last time I was like this I found out that Ranger had been killed. Tears spilled down my cheeks and the memories came back and Bobby pulled me to him.

"You don't have to cry Steph, I believe you" he said rubbing my back

"No that's not it; the last time you gave me a cup of water in bed was the time Ranger….."

"Steph"

"Bobby where's Les?" I asked knowing he was ok but needed to know it anyways

"He's upstairs but I texted him you were awake and he is on his way here" he said and we both heard the door to the apartment open

"Beautiful" he said as he rushed in and pulled me to him

"I'm sorry" I said laying my head down on his shoulder

Les just held me to him and I felt that familiar warmth and safety I did when I was in his arms. I pulled back and looked up at him, he looked down at me and I knew I needed to talk to him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"I wont lie to you, I got pretty pissed off earlier but not at you per say but at the situation. I lost Ric and the thought that I could have lost you over this was bad for me" he said

"I'm sorry Les, it was a mistake"

"Why Steph, why did you take them you were doing well and came to me when it got hard?"

"I wanted to be strong and show you I could do this and that I was ok since it was my idea to come home. I honestly thought that the milligrams of the pills were so low that another one wouldn't hurt"

"Please Beautiful don't ever hide from me again, I don't know what id do if I lost you as well. If you need some extra help then we both go and see and talk to Bobby about it ok?" he pleaded with me

"I promise" I said nodding my head

"I love you"

"I love you" I told him hugging him again. Lester lifted my chin and placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"How do you feel?" he asked pushing some of my hair off my forehead

"Like death warmed over" I said and saw him smirk

Lester kicked his boots off and crawled into bed and held his arms open to me. I lay back down and snuggled close to him. This time it wasn't to grieve over our lost loved one but to reunite and reconnect with the one we loved.


	38. Chapter 38

(Lester's Pov)

Six weeks had passed since Steph and I came back and settled into Trenton and RangeMan. Steph had a real hard time for the first few weeks when we were back and I wondered if everything we had gone through and built in Tennessee had taught her anything. She mostly stayed on the fourth floor with me just going back to her apartment when she needed some clothes, but she wouldn't let me touch her. Steph would let me hold her and kiss her in my room, but when I made the moves towards sex she would stop, pull away, and bite into her bottom lip. She assured me when I'd ask that her feelings for me hadn't changed that she still loved me, but being in a building full of men that she knew was hard and it worried her that they somehow would hear her and then how could she face them in morning when she saw them? I told her over and over that everyone knew we were in a relationship and that they all were cool about it, not one of the guys had anything negative to say about us being together just like I told her they wouldn't, the only exception was Tank and Bobby and they had spoken to me.

One of the next things that Steph had a struggle with was Tank being in Ranger's office and me being in Tank's old one, this really cemented that Ranger was really permanently gone. Steph broke down in hysterics and had to be given a mild sedative when I brought her into my office for the first time. Memories of the day she found out that Ranger was killed flooded her. It was in Tanks office that she saw the news coverage of what had happened over seas. Eventually over time, Steph was able to come in and be in our offices, but it had to be done in stages. She would come and drop something off and quickly leave, but eventually I got her to stay longer and longer until she can freely go in and out. I catch her sometimes standing staring off into space and I know she is remembering something; I close the door softly behind her and hold her in my arms letting her know I'm there.

Things are pretty much getting back to normal around here. We all still miss Ric terribly, but that will never change. Over time though the pain of loosing him seems to be easing. Today Tank and I have a take down scheduled with the core team and I called Steph to see how she is before we head out, she hadn't been feeling well lately and I was a little concerned about her.

"Stephanie" I heard her say from her desk into the phone

"Beautiful come to my office" I told her and hung up. In just a second there was a soft knock on my door "come in Steph" I called to her

When she walked in, I noticed right away she wasn't feeling well. Her skin was pale and she had rings under her eyes. She came in and looked at me asking me silently what I had wanted her for.

"How you feeling Beautiful?" I asked coming up to her and wrapping her in my arms

"I'm ok I'm just a little tired" she said and I looked down at her

"Are you sleeping at night?" I asked I knew she was because this girl loved to sleep and it was a bitch to get her up in the mornings for work.

"Yea I sleep all night; I don't understand why I seem to be so tired all the time"

"Maybe it's the let down of all we have been going through the past few months. Now everything seems to be back into a normal routine and all the drama seems to be gone" I told her thinking it could be plausible

"Yea" she said and I leaned down to softly kiss her. The moment my mouth touched hers fire burned through me and I backed her up against the door and ground myself into her, when I pulled one of her legs up around my waist and began to suck on her neck, I felt myself snapping.

"Les" I heard her breath out

"God you're so hot" I said taking my hands and unbuttoning her pants. Not being able to have a regular sex life was doing me in, I needed her and I wanted her bad.

"Les"

"I've always thought of having sex in my office with you" I said and gave her a wicked little smirk

"We can't" she said as her eyes closed when I took her lobe into my mouth

"Sure we can it's my office, I can do anything I want in my office"

"Lester there are men out there on the floor" she said

"So?"

"So they will hear us in here"

"That's the fun part, trying to be quiet and not get caught" I said wagging my eyebrows up and down. I unzipped her zipper and had my fingers in her belt loops to push her pants down when a hard knock came to the glass of my door.

"Shit" I said and Steph jumped away from me hurriedly putting herself back together and giving me I told you so look. "YEA?" I asked

"We gotta roll" Tank said and I knew my time was up

"FUCK just one time I'd like to have sex with my girlfriend in my bed in my fucking building"

"Hey we have sex" Steph said easing herself down in my visitor's chair

"Yes, but I don't wanna have to go hide our loving making in a hotel motel room or one of our trucks. We are grown ass people who have needs and make love to one another and should be able to do it in our bed. I need you more than just once a week in a room or a few minutes of making out in the truck" I ranted

"I'm sorry Les, I'm just not very quiet and it would kill me if they heard" she said holding her side

"Steph they are grown men they know what happens when you're in a relationship with a woman" I told her

"SANTOS" Tank bellowed again

"You better go" Steph said looking back at the door

"You ok?" I asked coming to crouch down in front of her placing my hand on her hand that was on her side, I had seen her rubbing it.

"Yea just my stomach is feeling a little off. Hal had the stomach flu and it has hit some of the other men maybe I'm going to be next, it's probably why I haven't been feeling good" she said grimacing

"Could be but I hope not" I said running my finger over her cheek

"Yea me too"

"I have to go. We have a take down to do" I told her

"Be careful" she said locking eyes with me

"Always, I love you" I told her getting up

"I love you" she said and I leaned down and kissed her


	39. Chapter 39

(Stephanie's Pov)

I sat there in Lester's office and thought about what he said about not wanting to hide our love making anymore. I hated that he was so upset over it and frustrated and that he felt that maybe I was ashamed of him. Nothing could be farthest from the truth, I loved at night when we were together how he lays me down on the couch and kisses me, it set me on fire and I would love nothing more than to have him take me, but then I remember where I am and we stop. I am very vocal when it comes to sex and very close with all the guys that occupy this building, if they happened to walk by when I was in the throes of passion and heard me it would kill me to hear it joked about or talked about. I respect them and want them to be able to look at me and not with pictures in their heads of what I may look like screaming in ecstasy. Was Les right though do they already figure what's going on between us and it wouldn't matter? They are guys with working brains; it's not hard to know that Les and I are doing it. Tired of giving myself a headache thinking about it, I got up and made my way out of Les's office.

"You ok Steph?" Binkie asked as I walked out the door

"Yea I'm ok" I said stopping to chat

"You sure you look really pale"

"Yea, I've not been feeling well and my stomach seems to be trying to mess up on me"

"Oh no I hope you don't get what Hal had" he said

"Me too, I think I'm going to go down stairs and lay down if Les gets back soon will you tell him where I'm at?" I asked

"Sure" he said and I thanked him with a gentle touch to his arm as I passed him

Opening Lester's door with my key, I walked in wishing the couch would just come to me when I came inside. If my energy level didn't come back to the way it was I was going to have to have a talk with our favorite Medic. Toeing off my sneakers at the door, I made my way into the bedroom where I grabbed one of Les's shirts to nap in. Making my way up the small hallway, hunger suddenly struck and all I could think of was peanut butter.

"A sandwich wouldn't hurt" I said detouring into the kitchen and taking the jar out of the cabinet

As I made my sandwich, Rex came out of his can and stood up on the side of his aquarium with his little pink feet and looked at me "Sorry it's just me your biddy is out working" I told him

Ever since it seemed that I was staying with Lester, Rex was thrilled to have another man in the house and Les had his own special bond with him. I finished making my sandwich and dropped some crust into the tank.

"So do you think I'm being hard on Les with this whole s-e-x thing" I asked Rex spelling it because he has little ears. Rex stuffed the crust into his mouth and started running on his wheel.

"I'm not running" I said to Rex's answer "what do you know anyway you're just a hamster"

I bent down to get the box of hamster food we kept under the sink so that I could be a good hamster mommy and fill Rex's dish, when I came back up the whole room began spinning. I shuffled myself slowly over to the table and sat down in a chair, squeezing my eyes close I took several deep breaths.

"Guess that talk with Bobby will have to be now" I said shaking the last of the dizzies away

"Binkie" I said in the phone when control picked up

"Yea?"

"Has the team come back yet?" I asked knowing if they had Bobby would be back in his office on two

"Yea they just rolled in" he said

"Ok thanks" I said disconnecting and slipping a pair of sweat pants on. Making sure my world wasn't going to spin, I walked out the door and to the elevator.

(Lester's Pov)

Pulling up to a dilapidated building on Stark, I watched as drug sellers scampered when they saw our trucks rumble down the street. I grinned seeing them run, even with Ric gone RangeMan still strikes fear in the scumbags hearts. Today would be their lucky day, we didn't come for them we had bigger fish to fry and Lord help him because the testosterone was amped up and we were ready.

We looked up at the building that had been spray painted to an inch of its life. The gutters were falling off and I could pretty much guarantee the fire escape would crumble if you looked at it wrong. Tank closed the file and touched the talk button on his com unit.

"Remember Benito?" he asked and everyone radioed back and strangled yes

"This freak is a version of him except he hasn't killed his prey…Yet"

As Tank spoke, Stephanie popped into my head. She had been terrorized by that sick fucker, now this was personal and I knew that this was bad. One of our main rules were never take personal anger or issues out into the field it only clouds your judgment. This asshole hasn't terrorized Steph, maybe hasn't even seen her, and I was going to keep it that way.

"Let's roll" I said and Tank looked at me since it was the commanding officer to give such and order and I was not the commanding officer here

We all got out of the truck and ran across the street with our guns in hand. Tank had Cal and Bobby go around to the back in case the perp dared to use the crumbling escape, Hal, me and Tank took the front and made our way without incident to his door. Tank counted to three and when I saw his gloved fingers count down we busted the door open and found our guy on his couch with his hands around the neck of some poor girl viciously pounding into her. When he saw us he dove for the gun that was sitting on his coffee table that was there to scare the girl into submission. Reaching the gun he shot off a round missing Tank by inches and nailing me in the thigh.

BOBBY GET UP HERE NOW AND CAL GET A BLANKET FROM OUR TRUCK" Tank bellowed

Bobby rushed in and came to me on the floor. Tank called out commands and everyone moved. The girl was wrapped in the blanket Cal provided and he carried her down to his truck and took her to the hospital. The fucker who shot me was resisting Hal and Tank, by the time it was all over he had had a few accidents before he decided it was best to calm down and go to sleep.

"St. Francis?" he asked

"Hell no you can do it; it's just a flesh wound"

"Bullets still inside"

"You've done it before" I said and he nodded

Bobby pulled me up with me throwing an arm over his shoulder as we limped down the stairs and out to our trucks. When we drove back to Haywood every turn made the wound bleed out and every bump made pain shoot up and down my leg.

"Stupid fucker, I hope he rots" I said clenching my teeth as we went down into the garage

As Hal parked the truck, Bobby and Tank grabbed me out from the back and helped me to hop to the elevator where we were going up to Bobby's exam room. I cried out when they placed me on the table.

"Buck up solider" Tank told me

"Fuck you, I've got a damn bullet in my leg" I said as Bobby slit my pant leg up the center with a pair of surgical scissors

"Sedation?" he asked going over to his drug closet

"No just a local" I told him showing Tank I wasn't a pansy

"Alright hold still" he said sticking a needle in my thigh

By the time he was finished my leg felt like it was on fire and I wanted to show Bobby places where I could put his needle. Letting my thigh numb for a few minutes, Bobby came back over with a tray of things he was gonna need to retrieve the bullet, clean me out, and sew me up. I held onto the table when he approached me with the scalpel and a wicked looking set of tweezers. Bobby made a small cut to open the wound better and stuck the tweezers in to pull the bullet out. When it was half way out a sound caught our attention. I looked over and into the wide eyes of Stephanie, all the color drained from her face as she looked at the blood, the tools, and the bullet Bobby had pulled out.

"Steph" I said

"No"

"Bomber" Tank said taking a step towards her

"No" she said holding her hands up "I can't do this" she said running out of the room

"STEPH" I yelled going for her, but Bobby stopped me

"Dude you've got to be closed up" he said and I heard wreching coming from the hall. Looking over to Hal I motioned with my head to go to her. Hal getting my suggestion jogged out of the room.


	40. Chapter 40

(Binkie's Pov)

I had just come back from taking a piss when my desk phone rang. Since the core team had gone out we were working with a skeleton crew and I was the one in control to answer all incoming calls.

"Binkie?" I heard Steph's voice ask. I knew it was her because other than Ella she is the only other female in the building and this wasn't the voice of an older woman.

"Yea" I said confirming that it was me

"Is the team back yet?" she asked her voice quivering a little. I pulled up the trackers of the trucks and saw the dots were telling me they were here at the building.

"They just pulled in" I told her and she disconnected. Putting the phone back on its cradle, I got up and went into the monitor room where Woody was at the helm.

"Everything on the up and up?" I asked him

"Yea, you?"

"Yea Steph just called looking for Santos" I told him figuring that was who she called looking for since they were in a relationship now.

"The lead truck has just pulled in" he said and I found them on the in house monitor

"What are they doing?" I asked as I saw Tank and Brown run to the outer side of the truck

Woody came to stand behind me as we watched Tank and Brown open the back door and pull out a very pissed off looking Santos. We watched as they placed an arm around each of their shoulders and help him to hop over to the elevator.

"SHIT" I said as it hit me that Steph was on her way down to the garage to meet up with them

"What the hell man?" Woody asked when I body checked him running from the monitor room

I ran full speed down the hall and crashed into the stairwell door, I knew by the way I hit it that my shoulder was going to hurt later. I raced down the steps trying hard not to break my neck in the process. When I'd gone as far as I could go, I ripped the door open and immediately saw there was no one in the garage except for some blood that led to the elevator.

"Please God let her still be on four" I said as I turned back to head there. As I did a new thought came to mind that sent a new wave of OH SHIT through me. What if it wasn't Les she was coming to see? What if it was Brown since she hadn't been feeling well? Taking two steps at a time I made it even though I thought if that was the case there was no way they were not going to meet and that my efforts of interceding was futile. Ripping the second floor door off its hinges, I heard the sounds of a crying hysterical woman, knowing it was over; I bent at the waist sucking in air to my burning lungs.

(Hal's Pov)

When Les told me to go after Steph, I nodded and jogged out of Bobby's exam room. Stephanie was half way up the hall leaning against the wall shaking like a leaf with a mess beside her feet. When I got to her she collapsed into my arms and began crying in big gulping angry sobs. I didn't know what to do to get her to stop and calm down, I did know that if I didn't try and do something Brown was gonna have to fight Les to keep him in that room.

"Bomber its ok" I said to the trembling woman in my arms

"No" she said violently shaking her head "No, No it's not ok"

"Stephanie Lester is fine Bobby's just stitching him up now and he'll be good as new"

"I can't do this, not again" she said and started to pull away from me. I held on to her and she began to fight me "Let me go Hal I need to get out of here I can't be here anymore"

"Steph" I said holding on to her arm

"HAL LET GO I NEED TO LEAVE" she screamed

"Stephanie" a deep commanding voice sounded. She stopped fighting and looked over to where the voice had come from.

"Take her up to my office and grab a blanket there is a couch there where she can rest" Tank said when he got up to us, I nodded that I understood.

I watched as Tank's eyes softened as he looked down at Steph, not something he does a lot of "Lester is fine" he said slow and to the point so that she would hear him "Go up to my office and relax, I'll be up there In a few" he told her and looked at me, I nodded again and slid an arm around her waist.

"Come on Steph" I said and led her away

(Stephanie's Pov)

After Binkie told me that the team had just came in, I made my way down to the elevator and punched the button to call it. When it came I climbed inside and laid my head against the wall as it took me down to the second floor where Bobby would be in his exam room. When I got on the floor, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Les that I was going to see Bobby and that he could meet me there. I had my finger just at the send button when I head swearing coming from the end of the hall, knowing that was Lester's voice I was hearing, I hit cancel on the text and went to see what was going on.

The door to the exam room was open when I came to it, I looked in and saw Tank and Hal standing and Bobby cutting into Les's leg, when he stuck these tweezers in and began to do something I nearly lost it. There was blood everywhere and all I could think of was that I could have lost Lester and then all the memories of Ranger's death came flooding back and I gasped as Bobby started pulling out a bullet. When Lester looked over at me, I couldn't take it any more; I could not go through this again. I loved Ranger with all my heart and I lost him and it nearly killed me, now I love Lester and he got shot, every one of them could be taken away from me at anytime.

"Steph" Lester said

"No"

"Bomber" Tank said coming to me but I could deal with them right now I had to leave

"NO" I said putting my hands up to stop him

My stomach began to revolt with all the thoughts that were going on and I turned to run out the door and leave before I got sick. I made it half way up the hall when my stomach decided it just wasn't going to co-operate. Leaning against the wall after I left the contents of my stomach on the floor, Hal come up to me and I just didn't have the strength to do anything so I collapsed into his arms. He tried soothing me and telling me it was going to be ok, but it wasn't all I could think about was Ranger and how he had left me and how easy it would be for Lester and all the others to do the same. I wanted to leave, I needed to leave; I just couldn't stand the thought that any moment one of these men that I care about so much could be killed. I pulled away from Hal but he wouldn't let me go, I needed to leave and he wasn't letting me.

"HAL LET GO I NEED TO LEAVE" I screamed at him but he held onto my arm

"Stephanie" a dark voice sounded. I stopped fighting and looked over to where the voice had come from. Tank was standing there looking at me and Hal. He came up to us and told him to take me to his office so that I could lay down on his couch and rest.

"Lester is fine" Tank told me "go up to my office and relax, I'll be in there in a few"

I didn't want to do this , I wanted to run away and go somewhere far far away, but I also didn't want to tangle with Tank so I stopped and allowed Hal to guide me out .


	41. Chapter 41

(Lester's Pov)

I never felt more helpless in my life than at this moment hearing Stephanie cry and yell out in pain and I couldn't go to her. I have been trained by the best and am considered to be one of the best that could leave my emotions at the door and do the job that I had to do. I have sat for days with my men in trenches with a gun aimed ready to fire at the first sight of the enemy, nothing screwed with Santos until now.

"Sedation?" Bobby asked me like he had earlier just this time it wasn't for me.

Looking up at him as he completed another stitch, I nodded "you might want to get something ready" I said hearing her call out again

"She wasn't to happy the last time when she woke up" he said sticking in the needle again

"LET ME GO HAL" I heard and anger shot through me. I knew Hal would never do anything to hurt her, but to hear the one you love call out like that was hard to handle.

"Santos if you move one more time these stitches aren't gonna be straight and gonna look like crap when they heal"

"Screw how it looks, I don't care about a stupid scar" I told him when Steph screamed that she wanted to leave, I had to get to her. Hal would only do so much and then stop in fear of really hurting her or scaring her. I looked up and locked eyes with Bobby and for a minute I saw a brief look of hurt cross his eyes and I knew I'd just insulted him, Bobby takes great pride in his work and caring for us.

"All right enough" Tank said looking at us both "you let Brown finish" he said as he walked out of the room. Tank knew the only way that I would settle and let Bobby treat me was if Steph was quiet and ok.

"Stephanie" I heard Tank say in a voice so low it scared me. Tank rarely had to use words to get things done, all anybody saw was his size and that usually scared people to compliance. The moment he spoke all went quiet in the hall, a couple minutes later Tank came back and took his place where he had been standing earlier.

"Everything ok?" Bobby asked finishing my leg

"No but for the moment it is" he said and I saw the lines around his eye crease. It all might be ok for now, but we all know the fight wasn't over and I just pray that Steph wasn't saying she couldn't be with me and wanted to leave.

(Tank's Pov)

I stood there and watched as Brown finished stitching up Santos's leg. When he was done I had to admit it looked rather good with Santos being so uncooperative. It kind of got under my skin that he acted the way that he did, Santos has been trained like all of us to make the outside sounds disappear and only focus on what you have to do, but I guess with it being Stephanie and not a war zone changes the aspects of that a little and what the hell was she doing down here in the first place? I will get to the bottom of that.

"You go this?" I asked Brown when I saw him began to tape Santos's wound up. I had to go get some answers.

"Yea now that things have settled down" he said

"I'm going upstairs" I announced heading towards the door

"I'm going too" Les said trying to get up off the table

"No" I said shaking my head and looking him over he looked like death warmed over, something Steph didn't need to see right now " get cleaned up, take a shower, eat something, she don't need to see you covered in blood"

"I WILL be up there SOON" he said telling me that no matter who I was, I was not gonna keep him from seeing his girl

"Never doubted it" I said walking out the door making my way up to my office

When I made it onto the fifth floor every eye of the guys that were still working was looking at me. I guess seeing a hysterical woman being led into my office had them wondering. When I got to my office door, I stood a minute and listened, hearing nothing; I placed my hand on the handle.

"Sir" I heard before I pushed down on the lever

"Not now" I said waving Binkie off

"It's about Stephanie"

"She will be ok, go back to answering the phones and coving the desks"

"No Sir I'm not asking about her, I know what happened"

"Go on" I said he had gotten my attention

"Stephanie was sitting in Lester's office after you all left. She sat in there for a little while and when she came out she looked really pale. I asked her if she was ok and she said she thought she was getting the stuff Hal had" he said and my mind went back to the mess she had left on the floor but I assumed that was because of her seeing Lester.

"Ok"

"She told me she was going to go downstairs and if Les came back to let him know where she was. She called up to control a little while later and she didn't sound all too good and she asked me if the team had came back yet. I pulled up your trackers and saw the dots put you at the building, Stephanie said thanks when I gave her the info and disconnected. I didn't know till afterwards when I checked on woody that Les was injured and I thought Steph was heading to see him" he explained

"She was never in the garage she was on two" I said trying to understand why she was on two the only thing there was Bobby and all his medical equipment.

"I think she was going to talk to Brown" he said

Now I had something else to worry about. Steph did not like doctors or hospitals and tried to stay out of them as much as possible, even with an injury she said she was ok and just wants to go home. We have had to practically threaten her to let Bobby look at her, so if she was willingly going to see him she must be sick. I nodded that I had heard him and opened my door, Hal stood at the wall nervously watching Steph as she sat on the couch with big black tears coming down her cheeks.

"You can go now" I said to Hal as I grabbed some tissues out of the box I had on my desk, I turned and knelt down in front of Steph when my door closed.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked her as I began to wipe her face

"I can't do it" came a soft strangled reply

"Cant do what?"

"I can't be here and be with him" she said and I heard my door softly open. Lester and Bobby were standing in my doorway

"Why not, Steph we love you, Lester is crazy in love with you" I tell her

"Do you know how hard it's been being here day after day with everything being Rangers. I have tried so hard to move on and I see him every where I go. I loved him with all my heart and he's gone and now Lester…."

"Steph Lester isn't dead he is very much alive"

"I feel just like I did when we left to Tennessee. I didn't want Lester or the guys to call me Beautiful or Bomber because I was afraid that if they left me too I wouldn't get to hear them say my names just like Ranger when he called me Babe, I'll never get to hear that again. Lester promised me that he wouldn't always be there that he wasn't going anywhere, well he can't make that promise" she said unloading everything she was holding with huge tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Steph" I said wrapping my arms around her

"It's too hard. I love him so much and it just hit me seeing him that he could be taken from me too, you all could and I can't go through that again"

"Steph in all honesty here you knew how we were and what we did when you met us years ago" I reminded her

"But that's before one of you was taken away, now I fear it will happen again" she cried into my shoulder

"What do you need from us honey, we are all here to support you" I asked her letting her know we were here for her and loved her

"I wanna go home" she said "I just need to get away"

"Ok I'll get one of the guys drive you to your apartment" I told her and I felt her nod her head "Want to talk to Lester before you leave?"

"No can I later? I really don't feel well and I just need to lie down"

"Anything you want honey" I said and heard Lester clear his throat. Looking over I saw Bobby place a hand on Les's shoulder "Anything YOU want" I repeated letting Santos know he needed to step down right now and allow Steph to go and hopefully she will come back to him and to us.


	42. Chapter 42

(Stephanie's Pov)

Three weeks had passed since I have been in RangeMan. I didn't hate the guys, I just needed time to myself, time to heal, and time to get my head back on straight. The first night when I asked Tank to take me home, Lester broke the rules and called me. I explained to him that I loved him, but I just needed space. We talked for a while about things until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, damn exhaustion.

Over the next few weeks, I pretty much kept myself in my apartment. I was still feeling really bad and now my stomach wanted to revolt every time I woke up. The last couple days had been the worst with me actually running to the toilet and puking.

"God what is wrong with me?" I asked myself laying my head down on the seat of the toilet after heaving what felt like for hours. My stomach ached and my sides hurt from heaving so hard.

When the nausea passed I stood up and steadied myself against the sink, the room was fuzzy and felt like it wanted to spin. When everything seemed to pass, I ran a wash cloth under the cold water and washed my face and neck off. Making it to the living room, I grabbed my phone and date book to call my doctor I had had enough and it wasn't going away , in all reality it was getting worse and I knew I needed to be seen. After my call, I sat there and thought about the day Lester had gotten shot. I happened to be on my way to talk to Bobby about not feeling well when I came upon Lester getting worked on. Tears leaked down my face as I thought about that day, how easily it was for me to loose one of my best friends. I just couldn't face that and putting some distance between them and I seemed the only logical choice for me. If I wasn't there when it happened, I couldn't hurt over it.

Looking at the time on my phone I saw I had an hour to eat something and get ready for my doctors appointment. Going into my kitchen I looked at the empty space where Rex used to live. In my haste to leave, I hadn't thought of going to Les's and getting my furry friend. I gave a sigh and grabbed the peanut butter and bread I had sitting on my counter.

"Oh God" I said as I placed a hand on my stomach and making a bee line to the toilet. Nothing I was eating wanted to stay down. Flushing the mess, I wrinced out my mouth and slowly made it to the bedroom where I chose some comfortable clothes to wear to my appointment.

Walking into the clinic, I signed my name onto the paper that was taped on the counter. When I sat down to wait, I hooked a finger in my shirt collar and pulled it open.

"Well hello there" I said looking at my boobs. There seemed to be more of them today and I thought they looked great in this t-shirt I was wearing.

"Miss. Plum" the nurse called standing there looking at me, I blushed at being caught admiring my chest. I stood up and followed her to the nearest exam room "Dr. Connel will be in, in just a few minutes he is finishing up with a patient" she told me and I nodded

"What are you coming in for today?" she asked opening a chart she had with her

"A dew weeks ago this guy I work with had a stomach bug and it traveled to some of the other men" I said a she began writing " I started feeling bad as well but now I am throwing everything up and it happens a lot when I just wake up" I told her

"Ok" she said grabbing the blood pressure cuff off the table and coming over to me to wrap it around my arm. I hated this point it hurt like hell when they began to blow the cuff up.

"Bp is good" she said sticking the thermometer in my ear and holding it there " Temp is pretty normal" she said writing it in my chart " Ok Miss. Plum he'll be in shortly" she said and then walked out the door.

I lay back on the table and rubbed my stomach. Ever since I threw up my sandwich it really hadn't stopped feeling bad. I hoped what ever was going on that he would find it and give me something to settle my stomach and fix me. As I was drifting off on the exam table I heard the door open and my Doctor came in smiling at me.

"Hello Stephanie how are you?" he asked sitting on a little rolling stool and rolling over to me

"I'm fine" I said sitting up

"Want to try that again?" he asked smirking at me

"Ok I don't feel good" I said and he nodded grabbing my chart and folding it to sit on his knee

"What's going on?"

"Over a month ago my friend at work got this stomach bug and when he got over it some of the other men got it and was sick. A week or two later I started getting really tired, no energy what so ever, and my stomach was feeling off"

"So you think you got his stomach bug?" he asked

"Well I thought so, but I haven't been in for three weeks and I am getting worse and worse. For the last few days now when I wake up I go throw up and when I eat it won't stay down"

"When was your last period?" he asked

"It was last… no.. It was…no" Shit when did I have one last? I know that when Ranger left the week later I had a period but I remember spotting not to long ago.

"I don't know" I truthfully told him

"Have you always been irregular?" he asked writing in my chart

"No not usually but lately I have been under a lot of stress and my body is so out of whack I don't know if I'm coming or going"

"Stephanie could you be pregnant?" he asked and my eyes went wide

"No I'm on the pill" I said

"Are you taking them regularly?" he asked and I thought back

"Oh no" I said and he looked up at me "I went away for three weeks and my pills weren't packed and I have been waiting on my period to come so I can start them on the right foot again" I explained to him my heart racing

"Have you had unprotected sex?"

I closed my eyes "Yes" I softly said knowing what my probable diagnosis could be

"Stephanie I want you to go talk to a friend of mine in the next building, She is a wonderful OB/GYN I want you to tell her what's been going on and allow her to run some tests on you ok?" he asked

"Ok" I numbly said

I walked across the lot to the other building and went inside. A woman was at the front window and asked for my name when I walked up. When I told her she smiled and said Dr. Connel had already called and to have a seat I would be called back shortly. I sat down and looked at all the pictures of babies on the wall; I placed my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes. Was I really pregnant? Was I pregnant with Les's baby?

"Stephanie" I heard and looked over to see a pretty woman with long black hair looking at me

"Yea" I said standing up

"Hi I'm Dr. Pat come with me and lets have a look at you" she said and I followed her

Dr. Pat asked me to take off all my clothes and to put one of their gowns on so she could examine me. She had me to lie back so she could take a look of my chest and asked me if they had been swollen and extra tender.

"Yes I noticed I had more of them" I said and felt myself go red

"Oh no nothing to be embarrassed off it's quite normal" she said as she patted my arm " When we get pregnant our bodies go through so many hormonal and physical changes it so hard to keep up" she said

"So you think I'm pregnant?" I asked her

"Well have you had some spotting?"

"Yes a while ago I did I just thought I was going to start my period soon, but it never did"

"Mark said you were sick, tired, and now have started throwing up?" she asked

"Yes" I said to all of her questions

"Well all things are pointing in that direction, but I won't know for sure until I get an ultrasound"

"All right" I said nodding that I was ok with whatever she said she needed to do

I watched as Dr. Pat brought over a large machine and turn it on. She then came over and opened my gown to show my stomach and when I looked down at it I swear I could see a little bump. Dr. Pat brought out a squeeze bottle of blue goo and squeezed it all over the lower half of my stomach.

"Sorry it's so cold" she said turning off the lights and grabbing a wand off the machine

The wand was stuck into the gel on my stomach and moved around. Dr. Pat clicked a few buttons and then smiled. She turned the screen around so I could look at it and grinned when confusion went over my face.

"You see that dark blob right there?" she said pointing on the screen

"Yea"

"That's your baby" she said

Dr. Pat printed out some pictures and handed them to me. She began to tell me what I should and shouldn't do from now on until I gave birth. I heard her but I really didn't hear her if that made any scence. I blindly took the bag of prenatal vitamins and made another appointment to see her next month, I was pregnant, Lester and I were pregnant. Getting into my car I sat there forever thinking about Lester and how much he was always there for me and how right now I really needed to be in his arms and feel that warm safe place he always made me feel when I was there. I knew what I needed to do and where I needed to go.

As I pulled in the underground garage I shut off my engine and took in a big breath and let it out. I hadn't been here in a while or even talk to any of the guys. It felt so surreal to be here again. Walking to the elevator I knew with out a doubt they knew I was here, there was cameras everywhere. Stepping in the elevator when the doors slid open, I punched the number five. When the car stopped and the door opened again I was on the command room floor, stepping off the elevator I saw through the glass windows of the conference room that all the guys were in a meeting with Lester at the helm. He was standing there with a paper in his hand talking. I walked by the window and stopped at the open conference room door, would he be happy to see me or would he dismiss me? Would he be happy to find out about the baby or would he walk away like I had weeks ago? The men sensed my presence and looked over at the door shocked that I was standing there, Lester feeling he had lost the attention of the men looked up from his paper and our eyes met when he saw what had grabbed the guys attention.

"Beautiful" he said his face registering shock


	43. Chapter 43

(Lester's Pov)

Sitting in my office early in the morning trying to prepare notes on this mornings meeting and my brain wouldn't co-operate. Tank had asked me to head the meeting and I am trying to get prepared but all I can think of is Stephanie. Three weeks it has been since I last saw her, three weeks since I last kissed her, three weeks since I last made love to her, or held her in my arms as we slept in my bed. I lay my head back on my chair and close my eyes, I understand her need to go and have space, but it was so damn hard.

It was my job to be with her and support her in all the things that went on. I had made this promise to my Cousin as he accepted his fate and left this life. Steph and I went through some tough shit and we were together through it and I thought since then we would work it all out because of the stuff we have been through, but with her not being around and me not being around her I feel I'm not doing the job I had promised to do. Tank seeing me beating myself up in the gym over my thoughts pulled me aside and told me that I was doing what I was supposed too, I was honoring the request that Steph had made and that showed I supported her and respected her.

Lifting my head from the back of the chair, I grab my pen and re read over the notes I had made and try to finish before Tank came and pounded on my door. I am so glad I have an office with a door now; I can pine away and roll around in my misery in peace with no prying eyes to see. I know it may sound all girly because of who I am, but dammitt I do feel and I do hurt.

Being in this office is new to me, I usually am an action man and to sit behind a desk for hours each day is something to get accustomed too, along with heading up a meeting. Ric would never allow this he always kept control, but Tank he keeps most of the protocol that we are used to, but he likes to change up things every now and then and I guess it's good, it keeps us on our toes.

"Santos" Tank bellows from my door way

"Ummm knocking is what you do when the door is closed" I said looking up at him and he just grinned "I could be naked in here for all you know"

"Knowing Bombshell still isn't back there is no reason you should be naked and if you were then we have a big problem" he said and hearing her name caused my groin to tighten and I was lucky I was still sitting behind a desk, but as what he said sank in my heart hit my toes.

"I'm ready" I said pushing back my chair and standing up

As I left my office I took the papers I had been working on and walked with Tank to the conference room where everyone was seated in their seats. It was funny in a way, we didn't have assigned seats, but every time we gathered for a meeting or a bull session everyone sat in the exact same seat only this time Tank took the one I usually took.

"All right shut the hell up and lets get this started so we all can get the hell out of here" I said and Bobby spoke up

"Morning to you too Sunshine" he said getting some chuckles from the others and a glare from me

"George Kapplen" I said looking down at my paper

"Didn't see hide nor hair of him all night" Cal said getting a nod from his surveillance partner Hal

"Report" I said looking at them

"We rolled up to his last known address at 01200 hours, waited for him to come home since he is reported to come home after a few drinks after his shift at a warehouse. We sat on his house until 0500 hours and no one came in or out of the residence all night"

"Tipped off?" I asked

"Not sure, we don't know of any girlfriends or friends he has or hangs out at. It is possible he went and crashed at someone's house and not come home" Hal said

"We need more research on this guy, we don't have much to go on" I said and knew right away what everyone including myself was thinking. Stephanie was always our researcher, we all could do it, but somehow in some weird way she always found some little tidbit that she sank her teeth into and it worked out to bust the case wide open for us.

"We'll get on it" Cal said and I nodded

"Any old or unfinished business that needs to be dealt with?" I asked and got silence in return

"Ok" I said looking down at my papers in my hand. While I was reading over anything I needed to bring up, I caught a movement in the corner of my eye. I dint think nothing of it since it was the conference room windows and everybody passed them when they walked by, I just assumed it was one of the guys on monitors going for a piss break.

"Any new business we need to discuss?" I asked and got silence in return again, but this time I heard shifting of everyone and a new sense filled the room. Getting annoyed that I wasn't being listened too, I turned to look at Tank because I knew he wouldn't stand for the men to ignore me. When I looked at him he too wasn't looking at me, but had his head turned looking up to the end of the table. I then looked at everyone else and they too were turned looking in the exact direction Tank was. Looking up in the direction that held everyone's attention I then saw her standing in the doorway.

"Beautiful" I said and she looked down twisting the ends of her shirt in her hands. I had seen her do that first in Tennessee when she came and gave herself to me and then I would see her do it when she was nervous about something.

"Meeting adjourned" Tank said getting up and herding all the guys out the door

"Stephanie?" I said wanting desperately to go to her and have her in my arms, but not knowing if she would want me to do that.

Steph looked up from twisting her shirt and I got a real good look at her then. She was very pale and looked like she had lost some weight. She also wasn't wearing her uniform or her regular clothing when she was out and about. Stephanie cared about what she looked like and today she was dressed in sweats, a t-shirt, and had her hair pulled back in a pony tail with some of her curls framing her face.

"You ok?" I asked her and she looked down again

"Steph talk to me" I pleaded. She had come here and now she wasn't going to say a word?

Stephanie looked up at me again and I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. We locked eyes and stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, finally I just opened my arms. Steph's shoulders sank and a strangled sound came from her as she walked into my arms and I wrapped them around her.

"Shhhh" I whispered to her as sobs took over her body

I held her to me for a while and let her cry herself out. Later she wrapped her arms around me and began to burrow into my chest, it felt like she was trying to get inside me. I had missed her so much and I hoped this was a change in our relationship.

"I've missed you" I said placing my chin on top of her head

"Missed you too and after today I knew I needed to see you and be with you" she said and my internal alarm went off

"What happened today?" I asked and watched as she turned from me and sat down in the chair Bobby had vacated a bit ago. I watched as she clasped her hands together and let out a breath.

"Steph" I said kneeling in front of her

"I haven't been feeling well" she said and I nodded telling her I knew it, but surly she was over that by now.

"It got worse and the last few days I haven't been able to eat and all I do is puke when I wake up and if I try to put anything in my mouth. I made an appointment with my doctor this morning and…"

"Are you ok, do they know what it is that's making you sick" I rushed out afraid it was something bad. Hal and the guys that had that stomach thing were only sick for a day and then avoided a lot of food for the next day or so.

"Yes and yes" she said looking to the floor

"What is it?" I asked running my fingers up her cheek into the hair near her temple

"Les I don't know how to tell you. I'm afraid of what your reaction will be and if it's what I think you might do, you have every right to do it because of how I did it"

"Steph honey your not making since just tell me"

I watched as she closed her eyes and took in a breath and exhaled it slowly "I'm pregnant" she said and time stood still. Stephanie opened her eyes and I saw the fear in her eyes as she waited for my reaction.

"Beautiful is it mine?" I asked her and she got a confused look on her face and then anger filled her beautiful face

"Is it yours? Of course it yours. Do you think I've been sleeping with all the guys around here or something?" she asked

"Nooo Steph just hear me out please" I said and she leaned back in the chair and waited for me to continue

"The day Ric left he went to see you and then after you saw him you came and told us that he said to contact me. You explained what you guys did and what he had said. Steph you and he were together right?"

"Yes we were but it isn't his. I had a period a week later and was on it when we heard and found out he was gone"

"Then it is mine" I said looking down at her stomach

"Yes you are the only one I have been with" she said

"How long is it?"

"Nine weeks is what Dr. Pat said"

"Chalet" I said and Steph nodded

I stood up and walked around the conference room feeling every feeling you could after hearing this news. I was stunned, shocked, scared, thrilled, and worried. I stopped and thought a minute on what I should say to Steph, when I walked back over to her she looked up at me with that fear in her eyes. Knowing words wouldn't do it; I jerked her up from her chair and crashed my lips to hers.

"What…" she said and then trailed off when the kiss broke

"You're having my baby" I said and felt the smile slide across my face

"Ill understand if you want me to go" she said

"Go? You're not going anywhere. I love you and want you back here with me" I said

"So you're ok?" she asked

"Stephanie I am more than ok. That night you gave yourself to me and that's what started us as a couple. I love you and we made a baby out of pure love. I love you and I love it" I said placing my hand on her tummy. Tears streamed down Stephs cheeks as he wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Everything ok in here?" Tank asked causing us to break apart

"Yes we are having…." I said but Steph stopped me

"I'd like to tell someone special first then we can the rest" she whispered

"Ok" I said and turned back to Tank "yea we are ok and Steph and I have gotten back together" I said and he looked suspiciously at us, letting us know he wasn't buying what we said, but he wouldn't press for any more info.

"Good" he said and then walked out of the room leaving us alone one again. Steph and I just held onto each other afraid if one let go it would have been all a dream. We just celebrated our news in our own little world in the conference room together.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N So sorry for the longer than usual delay in posting, My husband and i are very sick and i just haven't felt like writing. We go to the doctor today and hopefully he will get us to feeling better soon. ~Karren

(Lester's Pov)

This morning when my alarm woke me up for work, I cuddled up to Steph and smiled seeing and knowing she was back in my bed. As I looked at her as she slept, I ran my fingers through her hair and remembered what had happened between us last night..

I was called away yesterday and didn't return until the wee hours of the morning. I was so exhausted that I dropped everything I had on onto the floor and just flopped down on the bed. The minute I got in bed my body knew and was very aware that Stephanie was there. When I scooted up to her and spooned myself around her, she turned over and wrapped her arms around me.

"God you smell wonderful" I told her inhaling her hair "You don't know what it feels like to come home and know you're here waiting on me and to touch you after being with a bunch of dirty stinky men"

"Hmmm" she moaned cuddling into me "are you ok?"

"Perfect" I said raising her chin up with my fingers so I could kiss her. The minute my lips touched hers I was gone, I laid her on her back, removed her little panties, and made love to the woman that I loved.

After we finished, I pulled her onto my chest and ran my hand lazily up and down her back just thinking about the woman that was laying here that was carrying my child inside of her. When the scene ended, I dropped a kiss to her head and easily climbed out of bed to shower and head upstairs to my office.

Around nine thirty, I finished the next weeks work schedule and began to close down my office for a few hours. Stephanie and I had an appointment to go talk to someone at ten and I didn't want to be late. I left office and headed down to my apartment, when I made it inside I could hear Steph moving around. I got to my bedroom doorway and saw her looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a small silky robe and nothing else; she would run her hand over her naked stomach, sigh and then turn to different sides. When she flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh, I made my presence known and wondered what was running through that head of hers.

"God Les scare me to death why don't you" she jumped up and pulled the robe around her and tied it

I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled her to me. Steph watched as I ran my hands up her thighs and looked up at her "why are you hiding from me?" I asked her and she looked down at me

"I'm not"

"Steph you just jumped and covered yourself, you never have to hide from me. You know that" I told her bringing her to straddle my lap

I watched as she closed her eyes "what were you thinking about when I came in and saw you?" I asked her

"I just still can't believe I'm pregnant. I know that I am and I saw the ultrasound and the baby and I have all the classic symptoms but is there really a baby inside of me?"

"Yes Beautiful our baby is in there" I said placing my hand inside her robe and touching her tummy, she smiled at me

"What else is bothering you?" I asked and she gave me a confused look

"Nothing" she said

"Yea there is something else. You covered up when you knew I was in here and after all we've done together I'm the one you never have to cover up from" I told her taking my hands and undoing her tie on the robe. She watched me and closed her eyes as I moved the robe from her body and left her sitting here naked on my lap.

"You're so beautiful"

"It's all changing" she said

"What is?" I asked running my hands up and down her sides

"My body"

"Steph your not going to go ape shit over these changes are you. Your body will change week by week or month by month"

"No I understand it will have to change, but some of the changes won't be pretty. Will you…"

"Will I what?"

"Be ok with it?"

"Steph what are you talking about?" I asked her hoping she wasn't thinking when she got bigger or got some stretch marks from the baby growing that I'd dump her like a hot potato.

"Well look at me, my boobs are bigger"

"So" I said smirking

"And they are darker" she said pointing to her nipples "And I'm going to have to start getting bigger clothes, mood swings, fatigue, and lets not even go into the potty problems" she said and I grinned at her. She obviously has been looking up and reading about pregnancy

"Stephanie I will love you no matter what. You have my baby growing inside of you and that's the most beautifulest thing I can think of. I will love to watch you change and grow with my child" I told her and kissed her

"You sure?" she asked

"I'm one hundred percent positive"

"Do you think he will be ok with it?" she asked getting very serious

"Well I think he would have wanted this himself, but knowing he couldn't he will be very ok with how it all happened" I told her

"Guess I should get dressed and we should go huh?"

"Yes if you think you can do this" I said watching as she got off my lap and went over to the drawer that I knew housed her undies

"I would feel better to tell all the guys once I felt like I have his blessing" she said and I nodded

Steph dressed in a jean skirt and a flowy blouse. We walked into the elevator and made our way to the garage where the truck was waiting for us to climbed in and take off. Once we reached our destination, I looked over at Steph as I parked under a tree.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded. We sat there for a while just looking out over the rolling green hills not saying a word. I was thinking about if Steph could handle this when she suddenly spoke up.

"Its pretty here and quiet"

"Yea" I said looking out the windshield again

"Guess it's now or never huh?" she asked and I nodded

Stephanie and I got out of the truck and met each other on the little gravel road that wound itself through the cemetery. I held her hand and was reminded that the last time we did this it was not a good day. We walked up a small hill and then came to the spot where Ric was.

"Wow" she said and I looked over at her "it looks good" she said looking over the grave and the head stone

"Yea, Tank thought the stone was fitting"

"It is" she said looking over the black marble

I crouched down and picked some blades of grass and began to think how I wanted to tell Ric we were going to have a baby. If everything would have worked out like it was supposed to it would be him having this baby with her and not me, but it all changed in the blink of an eye and I couldn't thank him enough for the gift he gave to me.

"Hey Cousin" I said trying to find the words I wanted to say "Guess who I brought with me?" I said and looked up at the woman next to me "Its Steph, she came to see you and we have some big news to share with you"

I stood up and brought Stephanie into my side and placed a protective hand on her stomach "We are having a baby" I told the ground where Ric was supposed to be

"Can I have a moment alone?" Steph asked me and I nodded my head

I walked back to the truck and watched as Steph placed the sunglasses she had on up on top of her head. She placed her hand onto the headstone and began to speak quietly.

(Stephanie's Pov)

I needed to close this part of my life, I had too. Ranger would never be forgotten but I had to move on now that I was going to have a baby and be with Lester. I didn't need to be divided by two men in my life anymore; I had to let him go. I ran my hand over the jagged pieces of the marble and began to talk to him. I told him how much he meant to me over all the years that I've known him and how I will always love him. I also told him that I needed to now give that love to Les and be a good mom to my baby. I told him how scared I was to screw it up, but knew me and the baby would have a special guardian angle to watch over us. After I felt like I had said everything I could think of my heart felt light. I had closure.

"I Love you" I said and placed a small kiss on Rangers head stone

"I promise when things get tough I'll come back and talk it all out with you and bring the baby to meet it's Uncle" I looked up at the sky, gave a tight lipped smile, and went to find Les.

"You ok?" he asked when I hugged him around his torso

"I'm great and I love you" I told him feeling right for the first time

"I love you Beautiful, now how about we go and tell the others our news?"

"Sure but I need to stop at a book store first" I told him winking at him

"Oook" he said opening the door for me and helping me inside


	45. Chapter 45

A/N Thank you everyone who wished me and my husband well while we were sick. We found out we had a horrible upper respitory infection. We are now on the mends and feel almost like our old selves again. Thank You!

(Lester's Pov)

Driving out of the cemetery neither one of us spoke. We were both in our own little worlds coming to grips with what our visit to Ranger meant. My thoughts were on Steph since I'd made my peace with Ric weeks before, I watched her out of the corner of my eye to make sure she was ok and be there for her the minute trouble came. As I watched the road, I saw Steph place her hand on her stomach and rub her rounded belly.

"You ok?" I asked worried this experience might be causing stress to the baby. Our baby I said in my head it really hitting me that I am now responsible for Steph and another life.

"Yea I'm just a little nauseous; thank goodness it seems to not be so bad any more"

"We need to stop?"

"No I think I'll be ok until we get to the book store"

I nodded my head and turned off a few streets before RangeMan. Pulling up in front of the book store, Steph shook her head at the good parking karma I had. Steph turned to look at me as I took the keys out of the ignition and unclipped my seat belt.

"You don't have to come I know what I want" she said placing her fingers around the doors handle. I looked at her to say yea right but she touched my cheek.

"It's just a book store, we'll be fine"

I nodded and she slid out of the truck. I watched as Steph walked into the store and luckily the book store was small enough that I could keep track of her through the big glass windows.

"You better stop that Santos" I said to myself "She'll have your balls if she thinks your trying to take her independence away from her"

I watched as Steph walked around the stack in search of what she was looking for. Finally stopping at a shelf, she scanned the books and selected two and carried them up to the register. While she waited to be called to pay, Steph picked up a gift bag and laid it on the counter and handed over her card. I watched as Steph patted her tummy, smiled, and said goodbye as he walked out of the store. As she walked up to the truck the sun hit her hair and made it glisten around her head. You wouldn't know it just by looking at her that she was pregnant since it was so early, but to me I could see it all over her and she just glowed.

"Ok" she said placing the book on the seat and climbed into the truck

"Done?" I asked as she placed her seatbelt over her and then placed the books in her lap

"Yea" she said as I turned the truck back on and pulled out of the lot

During our drive back to Haywood, Steph quietly flipped through the pages of the books she had bought. When I went down the ramp and the gate closed behind us, Steph slammed the book closed she was looking at, laid her head back on the seat, and sighed loudly.

"Beautiful?" I asked parking the truck in a spot

"I can't have this baby" she said and the wind was knocked out of me

"Steph uhhh I assumed you didn't and I'm the father I get a say…" I began, but she gave me a look and then burst into tears

"I cant do all of this" she said holding up one of the books "There is fifty different things to expect just for month three and the more it progresses the worse it gets. Streach marks, fatigue, cramps, constipation, what I should and shouldn't be doing, what I should avoid, working, and telling others, I CANT DO IT" she wailed

Relieved she wasn't talking about what I thought she was, I unbuckled my belt and scooted over to her.

"Steph, Beautiful shhhh" I said hugging her to me "you don't have to do anything your body will automatically know what to do and do it. You're already three months along and you didn't even know it"

"But the eating and the exercise, I have a lot to do with it Les"

"Well I guess you do, but I'm sure you'll do what has to be done"

"I'm so gonna screw this kid up and scar it for life" she said sniffing

"Nooo you'll be a great mom. You have always fought not to be the norm and I know you will carry that over to your baby"

"Really?" she asked wiping her eyes and looking up at me

"Yea, now its daddy who's a trained killer, mercenary, former military, and has seen things that will give you nightmares that will really screw the kid up"

"We're a pair huh?" she said laughing swiping her nose on the back of her hand

"Yes we are" I said rubbing my thumb across her cheek "We are"

"I love you" Steph said leaning over and kissing me

"I love you" I said to her and then touched her tummy

We decided that we should get out of the truck before the guys sent down a search party to see why we hadn't moved in so long. Steph got out with her books and the bag and sat them on top of the hood. I watched as she formed the bag and placed the books inside it.

"Aren't you keeping them?" I asked as we walked to the elevator

"Their not for me" she said and stopped "well they are but aren't"

"Okkk"

In the elevator I expected Steph to punch the number four or five, but to my surprise she punched the button for two. Looking over at me she smiled as the elevator rose to the floor she had selected. Steph took my hand as the doors slid open and we walked down to Bobby's office where she knocked and was told to enter.

"Bomber" Bobby smiled when he looked up from his paper work and then as he stood up to come over to us he grew serious while looking at me for an answer to why we were there "Are you ok?" he asked ever the Medic

"We're fine" Steph said putting him instantly at ease

"I brought you a gift" she said holding it up for him to see

"A gift for me?" he questioned

"Uhh huh" she said as she handed it over to him

Bobby placed the gift bag on his desk and thanked Steph with a hug. When he pulled back, Steph urged him to open it.

"Now?" he asked looking down at her

"Yea" she said biting her lip. Bobby looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders

We both watched as Bobby reached down into the bag and pulled out the two books. He smiled over at Steph and hugged her again.

"Books, thanks Steph I love to read"

"Your welcome, but look at the titles" she said looking up at me

"What to expect when your expecting and the big book of women's health and pregnancy" he read out loud and then looked over at Steph quizzically

"Bomber thanks for these, but I don't deal with these issues I deal with all men" he said not getting the idea of the books

"Not all the time" she said waiting for it to click. Bobby knitted his brows together, seeing that he wasn't getting it, Steph stepped up to him, stood on her tip toes, and whispered into his ear.

"I'm pregnant" she said and I watched as my friend and co worker processed and filtered what my girl had just told him.

"You're pregnant?" he asked

"Mmhmm"

Bobby's eyes grew wide as it hit him what Steph said, he looked over to me and I nodded my head. As slow wide smile came across his face that showed off all of his white teeth.

"I have a doctor that I'll see, but I want you to be a very prominate fixture as I go through this. You know me the best and will see me every day and I trust you"

"Bomber" he said tenderly wrapping her in his arms. I saw love, pride, and adoration coming from Bobby and knew that Steph would be very well taken care of. Bobby kissed her on the head and then shook my hand when he let her go.

"So how far are you?" we heard a deep voice say behind us

"How did you?…" Steph asked Tank

"I may be big and quiet, but I am not stupid" he said

"I never think of you as stupid, but we only just told Bobby and I only told Les yesterday"

"Well you don't get to where I am with out being good at what I do" he said and Steph stared at him "and ever since you came back yesterday when ever I see you or Santos one of you always has a hand on your stomach, that's a protective gesture of wanting to protect something"

"I'm going to be a dad" I said and Tank shook his head

"Lord help us now" Tank said looking towards the sky

"Our thoughts exactly Uncle Tank" Steph told him looking up at me as her arms went around my waist


	46. Chapter 46

(Lester's Pov)

Over the next several months, Steph's pregnancy progressed without many problems which I was very happy about. She did go through all the normal stuff, all the growing pains, the running to the bathroom, the many tests and appointments, and the ups and downs as her hormones changed, but all in all it has been a good pregnancy. The one thing she did contract that sidelined her a couple of days a week was migraines, but they were bearable with all the willing hands to help massage the pain away. A few times I would look for her in her cubical and not find her, I would go to our apartment and walk in to the lights being low and the sounds of Steph moaning like she was in the middle of having great sex. When I would walk down to our bedroom I would find Brown standing behind Steph with her head tossed back and eyes closed getting a professional massage from her favorite medic.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear I'm being replaced" I said watching as Bobby jumped back and Steph looking at us with only one eye

"If you stop I'll shoot you with your own gun" she said and Bobby looked at me and I just grinned

"A little testy today huh Beautiful?"

"I tried to do searches but someone wouldn't stop moving and then I saw that aura thing and knew I was gonna get a headache" she said to me and then looked back glaring at Bobby

"You didn't call me, I would have came down here with you and helped"

"Sorry but all I could think of was get to the apartment before it got to bad and call Bobby to stop it"

"I can massage to you know" I told her sitting down on the end of the bed and watched as Brown went back to massaging Stephs temples

"Yes you can and you do a very good job, but it always seems we get side tracked when you do it" she said closing her eyes

"Cant help it, your hot" I said and see that Bobby is beginning to sweat. Bobby is no slouch when talking about sex, but talking and hearing about Steph and me in that way causes him discomfort.

"I am not hot, I'm nine months pregnant annnd when I have this baby I may never be hot again" she said rubbing her hands over her round belly.

"Bomber a lot of men like the pregnant form and finds it highly arousing" Bobby piped up "It makes them proud to know that they created life inside the person they love and find how the pregnancy changes the body to be enticing"

It was true, I had a weakness before with Steph, but when she became pregnant and I watched her change all these months I couldn't get enough of her. I became very protective and would feel very proud when I would watch her. Each night that I was home, I would lie in bed, cover her stomach with my hands, and lean down, and kiss it. Stephs eyes would well up with tears and we would make love and be together, it was always a special time.

"There you go" Brown said kissing the top of her head

"Thanks Bobby" she said getting up from her chair and kissing his cheek

Bobby had become one of our favorite people here in RangeMan. He was always one of Steph's faves and my best friend, but since Steph told him she was pregnant and gave him those books he has took on the roll of doctoring her very highly. He would always check in on her daily and just make it a point to hang out with us to be sure she was ok. When different things happened, Steph would go talk to him for advice and then if he thought it was serious enough he would advice her to call her doctor. He has been a tremendous help in keeping Steph grounded through out this whole process.

"Call if you need me" he said walking out of our bedroom

"Will do, thanks man" I said as Steph came and sat down next to me

"How is the little one?" I asked placing my hand over her stomach

"Active all morning, but now it's gone still"

"Still having some pains?"

"Yea I was, but when Bobby began to massage me I guess I just let go of all the tension"

"Did you tell him that your doctor told you that you were in the beginning stages of labor?" I asked her

"No, I didn't wanna alarm him. Everyone is so high strung since they found out I was expecting and I didn't want def con four to happen when I told I was just starting labor, I mean my water hasn't even broken and the pains are hours to days apart" she said lying back on her side on the bed

"Just be careful the doctor said that it could happen anytime now"

"I know, I'm just going up to five to do computer stuff I'm not doing anything else" she told me squeezing her eyes

"Steph?" I asked noticing her

"Yea?" she asked

"What's wrong?"

"I can't shake this headache. Bobby made it feel better while he was massaging me, now it's just not going anywhere"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No, not since breakfast early this morning" she told me rubbing her forehead

"I'm gonna fix you something to eat" I said getting up from lying with her

"No I'll do it I'm restless and need to move"

(Stephanie's Pov)

I waddled into the kitchen to make me a sandwich. As I was spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread I began to think back on how my life had changed over the year. I lost the one man that I loved with all my heart and found another that loved me and cared for me. One night after fighting my feelings for him, I gave myself to him and now I am expecting our child. I dipped the knife back into the jar and a pain ripped through my stomach and girly part, the knife I was holding dropped into the sink with a loud clatter.

"Oh God" I panicked grabbing myself "LESTER" I screamed and heard him come running up the hall

I was double over going to my knees, my sandwich long forgotten when he rounded the corner and found me. I have never seen a look of fear like he had in all the years I had known him. Lester caught me around the back and helped me as I got to my knees.

"Beautiful what is it, what's wrong?" he asked in a hurried breath

"Pain" was all I could say

Lester picked me up and took me over to the couch. He laid me gently down and sat on the coffee table in front of me and picked up a stop watch that was laying there.

"We have to time it if it's a contraction" he said and I nodded my head. We had a plan in place, but I don't know if we will adhere to it or not.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Beautiful I don't think you should be moving"

"Les I really need to go" I said feeling a bad pressure building

"Ok I'll help you go" he said and helped me to stand and walked with me to the bathroom. Once I was inside and sat on the toilet nothing would come out. When I stood another pain ran through me and then I felt a gush between my legs.

"OHHH NO" I said and Lester opened the door without knocking "I think my water just broke" I said and he looked down and back at me.

"I think so too there is a lot of stuff all over you and the floor"

Lester surprisingly calm came in and helped me to pull my clothing back up and helped me to lie back down on the couch. When he got me situated he opened the door to the apartment and yelled for Bobby who lived next door.

"Yea?" I hear Bobby's voice ask and then heard Les tell him that we thought my water had just broke

"OH SHIT" he said and came running into the apartment and crouched down in front of me "Steph are you in pain, what happened?" he rapidly asked

"I was making a sandwich when a bad pain hit me and I went to my knees, then I had to go to the bathroom really bad , I tried and nothing would come out, and when I stood up another pain and then something gushed out" I told him

"Are there any contractions?"

"Not since my water broke" I told him and saw him grab his phone and hit a button

"I'm calling your doctor and reporting what's going on and going to see what she says"

I listened to Bobby retell everything that I had told him. He took off down the hallway to see what the mess was in the bathroom. I hated this because I felt so embarrassed about having someone look at any of my bodily fluids and discuss them. Bobby told me once I better get over being embarrassed because being pregnant I was going to always be asked yucky questions and given yucky exams and he was so right.

"Ok she said now it all about the waiting. We are to time each contraction and when they get to about five minutes apart to head to the hospital where she will meet us there" he said slipping his phone shut.

Over the rest of the day and into the wee hours of the night I was subject to a lot of questions each time a pain came. Around twelve the next afternoon my contractions were coming very close and Bobby announced we were ready to go to the hospital. Lester grabbed the bag that I had packed and Bobby placed a pair of slippers onto my feet and helped me to stand up.

"We got you Bomber" he said as we began to walk to the door. When I got to the door and down the hall to the elevator I had another contraction where Bobby just picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to a waiting truck.

"Tank" he said when I eyed the truck

"How?"

"I called him and told him to get a truck ready" he said and I grinned

Bobby placed me in the back of the truck where Lester climbed in and placed my head in his lap as I breathed heavy. As we backed out of the garage all of the guys came down and yelled good luck, I waved at them feeling so loved by all of them.

"Just think Beautiful when we come back here we will be bringing our baby home" Les said pushing some hair out of my face

"Yea" I said through pain

Bobby got us to the hospital in record time. Since we knew we were going to use this hospital we had already came in a few days ago and signed our forms all that was left to do was get checked in and head to our room. After getting settled in a gown and the meds pumping through my IV, Dr. Pat showed up and started an exam to see how far along I was.

"Stephanie" she said covering me up and taking off her gloves

"Yea?"

"You're fully dilated and ready to have this baby" she said and I just looked at her stunned

"What?" I asked "Isn't this part supposed to take hours or days, I've read and heard all the horror stories from other moms"

"It's all different and plus you did most of your laboring at home" she said getting everything set up for the baby to be born

"LES" I said scared and searching for him to help me

"Its ok Steph, we will just see our baby sooner than we thought" he told me kissing my forehead

"Yea Steph everything is just fine" Bobby said rubbing my knee that was just put in stirrups

Dr. Pat placed machines all over me and barked order to the nurses that were in my room. My mind was swirling that soon I was gonna be holding the baby that had been growing inside of me all these months. By the time Dr. Pat came back to talk to me my contractions were just minutes apart.

"OK Stephanie on my go I want you to push" she said "OK PUSH"

I pushed and pushed for what seemed like for hours with no results. With being up all night and all day I was quickly loosing steam and I began to protest each time she told me to push. I had Bobby and Les in the back of me holding me up so I could push, but I just couldn't do it.

"I can't" I said collapsing back onto the bed

"You can Bomber and you have too" Bobby lectured

"I CAN'T" I yelled getting pissed that they wouldn't leave me alone

"Steph" Lester said looking at me "you have to do this the baby needs to come out"

"Stephanie the head is right here" Dr. Pat said

With tears running down to my ears and being pissed as hell that they were bothering me, I sat up and pushed with all that I had in me and felt a God awful pain as the head came through. Dr. Pat stopped everything for a minute as she cleared the mouth and turned it so that the shoulders could come out with my next push.

"You did it Stephanie, you did it" she said as I fell back to my bed and heard the baby start to wail.

"What is it?" I asked trying to look at the baby

"It's a girl" Dr. Pat said handing the baby to me to hold and I burst into tears when I saw the first sight of her.

(Lester's Pov)

I have a daughter; me Lester Santos RangeMan's playboy has a daughter. Oh shit I have a daughter I thought as I watched Steph hold her after she was born. Bobby came over to me as they were cleaning Steph and the baby up and congratulated me on my daughter and quietly slipped out of the room to give us some privacy to bond with our new baby and to call the guys. When they took the baby to further clean her up and weigh her, Steph looked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful" she said watching as they took her out to the nursery

"Yes she is" I said kissing Steph

"We are gonna get you fixed up and put into a new room and when your princess is cleaned and ready we will bring her to you" Dr. Pat said as she went about delivering the placenta and stitching Steph up

In our new birthing suit, Steph was holding our daughter to her breast trying to get her to have her first meal. When she succeeded and the baby was full, happy, and sound asleep I took her from Steph and told her to get some sleep, I could see she was exhausted.

"Don't go anywhere and watch her head" she said handing the little pink bundle over to me

"I won't and I know" I said looking down at my daughter and my heart filling with love. Who knew you could fall in love with something so fast as you can with a baby. Stephanie lay back in bed and watched with a smile on her face as I held and talked to my baby. When I looked up at her she was fast asleep.

"Mommy is very tired" I told her

"Hey" I heard and looked over to the door where Bobby walked in

"Hey" I said and looked back down when the baby started to make a sound

"She's gorgeous"

"Thanks"

"Have you eaten?" Bobby asked and I shook my head

"Since they are both out and probably will be for a while why don't you and me go to the cafeteria for some food?" he asked

"Yea ok" I said standing up and gently placing the baby back into its little crib. I kissed Steph on the head and told her where I was going, she never moved a muscle.

(Stephanie's Pov)

I was waking up from my nap and I called out to Lester. When I didn't get a response, I opened my eyes to see a man sitting in the chair next to my bed holding my new daughter. When I saw who it was I gasped and then he looked over at me.

"It can't be…Ranger?" I asked and watched him get up and come sit on the side of my bed facing me

"You did good Babe" he said looking down at the baby in his arms

"Ranger…" I was saying but he put a finger to his lips

"Shhhhh"

He then leaned over and kissed me on the lips and repeated that I had done good. I sat bolt upright in bed and Lester ran over to me when he came through the door.

"Steph?" he asked

"He was here, he isn't dead" I said and got a strange look from Les

"Who was here?" Les and Bobby asked getting alarmed

"Ranger, he came to see me and he told me I did good with the baby"

"Oh Beautiful Ranger's gone, it was just a dream" he said sitting in the spot Ranger was just in and hugged me

"But he was holding the baby" I said and looked over to the plastic crib to see her sleeping away

"But…"

"Bomber like Les said it was just a dream" Bobby told me but I didn't know since my lips were still tingling where he had kissed me.

"Guess your right" I said keeping the rest of my thoughts to myself

I was released from the hospital the next day and couldn't shake the thoughts of Ranger being in my room; What if he wasn't dead, what if he has really been alive all this time? I shook my head of my thoughts because I couldn't get sucked into it now with having a baby and being with Lester. Lester and my baby was my life now, I couldn't drive myself crazy pining over Ranger, I had buried that ghost along time ago.

We settled the baby into her crib after letting her many uncles see her. Lester got a lot of jokes about how God was punishing him for being such a playboy by giving him a daughter. Lester just smiled and told them he was upgrading all the weapons that he owned. As I watched her sleep, I thought about how lucky she was to have a daddy who loved her more than life and a building full of Uncles that would give their lives for her and she didn't even know it. I then looked up at the sky and let a tear fall as I remembered one special Uncle that I knew even if he were dead or alive would be watching over her. This little girl was very lucky indeed. I walked back into the living room where Lester was sitting on the couch; I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you" I said and kissed him

"I love you" he said and smiled. As I lay my head on his chest, I remember all the times he was there for me. He was my rock, my friend, and my comfort. What a gift Ranger gave to us.

THE END!

A/N

Thank you all so very much for all the support and reviews for this story. I can not tell you enough what they all meant to me. THANK YOU THANK YOU!

I have another story in the works and will be posting it soon. It is about another MM and I hope you will join me on the journey when I begin to post it.

Thank you all again, I love you guys!

Karren


End file.
